Troy and Mrs Evans
by Teddybear no1
Summary: Troy needs to make money for college, Mrs Evans will pay him well for 'jobs' he does for her over the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Troy & Mrs Evans

Another summer at Lava Springs and time for him to pimp out another new member of the student staff. Mr Fulton had worked here for many years now, he needed this job and that was the only reason he would do this. It still felt wrong but these boys were young and virile and, after their initial reluctance, few objected to this extra job and the chance to earn quite a lot of extra money towards their college fund. He had spent the last couple of days observing to see who would be most suitable and he'd come to the conclusion that the Bolton boy was most definitely up to Mrs Evans taste. So he'd sent the boy along to her room, telling him she had jobs for him to do and she would pay him well for the extra work. And he had happily gone to the boss ladies room, eager for the chance to earn more money. He hoped he was up for the work because Mrs Evans would be cross with him if Troy objected and what she was doing got out.

Troy knocked on the door of Mrs Evans personal suite and waited while she made her way to let him in. Now Mrs Evans loved her family, and she really loved her husband too but he was far too busy with business and golf to see to all of his wife's needs. It was actually his suggestion that this could be the solution to her problem. Mrs Evans was at her peak, after a day of work and yoga she often found herself horny and frustrated. The last three years she had spent her summer evenings relieving her frustrations with sexy young members of staff. And now she was about to meet this years prospective young stud.

She opened the door. Troy spun round to face her and smiled a dazzling smile, his stunning blue eyes twinkling. Oh yes! He was most suitable! God! What a body! Let's just hope he was up for it now.

"Mrs Evans? I'm Troy Bolton. Mr Fulton said you had a job for me."She stepped back from the door and beckoned him in. He followed her into the lounge and she sat down on the couch facing him. He stood before her with his hands clasped behind his back and waited for her to tell him what she wanted him to do. She looked him up and down, he was very well built for a guy his age. Broad, muscular chest and bulging biceps, and she could only imagine what was under his clothes. He seemed a little nervous. Perhaps he was a little inexperienced. Ooh! She'd like that, a gorgeous thing like him needing guiding and instruction! She hoped he was a fast learner!

"Turn around please." She guestured with her finger. He looked puzzled, then shrugged and did as she asked. "Put your hands at your sides please." She wanted to see his ass! Mmm! Very nice! She thought. "OK. Face me again." He turned back round and just stood there wondering what on earth she could want him to do that entailed her looking at his body. She got up from the couch and stalked around him, her eyes hot and full of desire.

"Do you have any idea what I want you to do?" She purred. Troy was shocked when he felt a jolt in his groin. Was she coming on to him?

"No ma'am?" He replied, though he was beginning to get the idea. She was coming onto him!

"Well, you see,Troy. Both my husband and I are very busy people, my husband more than I. And there are certain things that a woman my age needs and my husband is just too busy to supply. Do you think you could help me out?"

"What do you want me to do?" He was playing the innocent now. He'd got the idea, he wasn't stupid. Mrs Evans stopped in front of him and began to unbutton his pale blue Lava Springs shirt. He watched intently as her fingers decended, opening the shirt and revealing the tight white t-shirt stretched over his muscled torso. She pushed the shirt back off of his shoulders and then just dropped it to the floor. She began to run her fingers over his tight abs and up to caress his chest and squeezed his nipples through the soft cotton. She moved her lips gently over his cheek and up to his ear, she blew gently and he groaned and shivered with desire.

"I need you to fuck me, Troy! Whenever I ask. Your new job is to come to me where ever I am and whenever I ask. And then satisfy me in every way possible! Are you ...Up, for it Troy?" As she said the words she slid her right hand down and felt the growing bulge in his grey pants. Oh yeah! He was getting UP for it!

Troy was quite shocked. Well, yeah, he thought that she had been coming on to him, but he really thought that it was in his imagination. But now. He was a little nervous.

"I'm not very...experienced, Mrs Evans." He admitted.

"Are you not? That is even better. Are you willing to be my student, Troy? I'll teach you all you need to know about how to satisfy a woman." She began to caress him through his clothing. She enjoyed watching as the blue eyes widened then darkened and closed. He whined softly and slid his arm around her shoulder as he stumbled slightly. She sucked gently on his earlobe, then slid her lips back across his cheek and gently covered his mouth with her own. He knew how to do this. He kissed her back gently,sucking slightly on her lower lip then slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moved her own against his, feeling her own desire grow as the organ in her grip swelled to its fullest.

"You must not tell about this. I will pay you well, those who need to know, will. But your friends are not among those." She broke their embrace and took his hand in hers and began to lead him to the bedroom. He hesitated briefly. She was sexy and attractive for a woman of her age. He was gonna get some sex! And get paid for it! He shrugged to himself and then let her lead him on.

There was a large bed in the middle of the room, Mrs Evans removed the comforter and folded it and drapped it over the large wingback chair over by the window. She pulled the curtains, then went over to the bed and arranged the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Take off your shoes and t-shirt, Troy. Then come and sit on the bed." She patted the mattress below the pillows.

Troy took a deep breath, then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Mrs Evans watched intently and sighed softly, then bit her lower lip as she admired his sculpted body. He was perfect! He approached the bed slowly from the opposite side to her and climbed on and crawled across to where she had indicated and twisted over and sat down and settled back against the pillows. She watched as he crawled across, admiring the play of his muscles across his back and his pert ass. When he turned over, she couldn't resist stroking and teasing his hardness through his pants again. It felt like he was quite well endowed, she looked forward to seeing what he could do with it. Troy arched slightly into her grip, if he was honest, the furthest he had gone with a girl was a quick grope like this through his clothing and he had felt up Gabi's boobs once, under her top and inside her bra. They were taking it slow, he respected her. But this? Having an older more experienced woman offering it to him on a plate? And she was gonna pay him too! That was a little kinky! But Gabi need never know, and he could spend some of the money on her. He was young and horny, he wasn't gonna say no. It might stop him jerking off every night too! She watched him sitting there, looking perfect and felt the moisture between her thighs.

"We'll take it slow at first." She told him, kicking off her shoes and stepping a little closer to the bed. She ran her hand over her clothed body and shuddered at the contact. She slid her fingers over her breasts, then slid her grip to the bottom edge of her long sleeved t-shirt. She crossed her arms, then drew it slowly up and off of her body and threw it aside, leaving her breasts just covered in a cotton sports bra. She grasped a breast in each hand and squeezed and caressed herself, mewling in pleasure. Troy watched open mouthed, positively drooling.

"I'm so hot, Troy! I need to be naked! Do you mind if I remove this pesky garment?" She teased, smiling coyly.

"N n no! Go ahead!" He stammered. She reached behind and undid the clasp, she let the fabric fall loose, but kept her arms crossed over the bared flesh.

"Would you like to see?" She asked, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Troy gulped, and then nodded and licked his lips. So sexy! She thought. She uncrossed her arms and leant forward on the bed, her luscious breasts hanging free. She crawled a little closer.

"Wanna touch me?" He had not really touched her at all yet, aside from the brief kisses. He felt his dick throb at the offer and reached out with a hand.

"Yeah!" He drew his hand back sharply, she'd asked if he wanted to, she hadn't said he could. "Can I?" He requested, she had expected him just to grab, last years boy, Javier, had not asked her at all. He had been on her almost as soon as he realised what she wanted. Troy was quite shy really and she found it extremely sexy. She came to kneel with her face right up to his, she reached down and took one of his hands in hers and brought it to her full breast.

"Touch me, please?" He grinned up at her, a gorgeous lop sided grin that made her stomach flip and yet more fluid gush to her already moist pussy. He took a breast in each hand and began to massage them as her nipples hardened under his palms. She watched the intense look on his face as he continued to grope her breasts. It was quite obvious to her that he had never done this before, she moved a little closer and slid her leg over to straddle his hips. Lifting to her knees she pushed his hands from her breasts and leant forward to bring her bust towards his mouth.

"Suck me!" She groaned cupping her breasts together. He looked so nervous as he looked up into her eyes, before gently kissing her breast. He gently placed kisses over her warm breasts, his own hand slid down to cup his erection as he gently pushed his tongue out between his lips and flicked the tip over her flesh. She took hold of his cheeks and gently guided him to what she wanted. She brought his mouth to one hard nipple and pulled him close. "I said, suck me!" She ordered. He opened his mouth and drew her nipple and aureole in and began to suck the flesh firmly. She tossed her head back, enjoying both the sensation and his surprising innocence. "Never done this before, have you?" She asked as she strained against his lips. He pulled away from her.

"No, ma'am." He smiled, his voice becoming husky and his eyes dark with lust. He swapped sides and attached himself to the other breast. He began to scrape his teeth gently across her flesh. She moaned loudly and reached beneath her to his groin. Finding his hand already there, stimulating himself, she pushed it away and sank down onto his lap and began grinding her clothed pussy against his massive bulge in his pants. Troy broke away from her body for a while to cry out at the sensation. He found his hands moving of their own violaton to settle on her shapely ass and help to drive her body against his most sensative organ.

"Oh! Mrs Evans!" His head dropped back on the mounded pillows as he pushed back against the pleasure. She giggled gently.

"Do you like that, Troy? When I rub myself against you, like that?" She thrust herself into his lap, enjoying the physical contact and watching the boy's face as he became more and more aroused. She kissed him firmly, holding him around his neck, caressing the nape of his neck as he writhed beneath her.

"Will you strip for me now, Troy? I wanna see you naked." He gave a big sigh and nodded as she slid off of his hips. The front of his pants had a small damp patch where he had leaked pre-cum there. God! She wanted to see! With a body like his she was curious to see if he was just as perfect below the waist. It felt like there was plenty there! He was almost drunk on lust, he moved slowly, like he was tired as he began to unfasten the fly of his pants. She watched him intently as he lifted his hips from the bed and slid his final clothing from his body, he pulled them off and dropped them from the bed. He lay back on the cushions, his magnificent cock standing tall and proud from his groin. Oh my! He was much better endowed than her last two lovers had been. He was quite long and thick, with large balls nestling between his thighs,she was desperate to suck him. He glanced up at her and wrapped his fingers around his hardness and ran his fist up and down a couple of times and smoothed the copious amount of precum that had oozed out over the sensitive head with his thumb, moaning as he did. He knew from the way that she was watching that she found his actions very erotic. He grinned up at her.

"Is that what you wanted, Mrs Evans?" He asked. She contemplated taking him now, but she wanted to get naked too.

"Very much, Troy. Would you like me to strip for you now?" He took a deep shuddering breath and nodded briefly, still caressing his cock, sliding one hand underneath to squeeze and pull gently on his balls. He watched as the older woman slipped from the bed and pushed her tight leggings down off her hips and down her slender legs. She twisted down to face away from him and bent gracefully over to remove them from her ankles, exposing an ass that was barely covered by little panties. She knew she was not wearing sexy underwear, but Troy seemed to like it as she heard him let out another hoarse cry as she was bent double. She brought her hands up to her ass and gripped the waistband of her panties. She looked at him over her shoulder, his face was flushed and he was obviously lost in lust.

"Shall I take these off now, Troy?" She enquired sweetly.

"Fuck, yeah!" He gasped out. She smiled to herself, not the kind of language she knew he would usually use! She slipped them down at a deliberately slow pace, enjoying the little cries and curses that came from her lips as he watched. Once she had removed her clothing she paused for a while, bent over, knowing that her throbbing opening was on full view to his beautiful baby blues. She listened to his ragged breathing for a while, imagining what he might be thinking, then she straightened up and made her way back to the bed. He watched her calmly as she climbed back onto the bed. The blonde hair covering her mound was clipped neatly between her thighs, he wanted to touch. He had never seen a real woman naked before him in his life. Only the girls in a porno mag that Chad had sneaked to basketball camp once. And none of them had looked like Mrs Evans. She had a slender and toned body, all that yoga he assumed, with quite nice firm breasts that he had enjoyed touching and kissing. He hoped that she liked his body too, if only he knew how impressed she was with him.

"I think we should take it slow this first time." She told him. "Tell me, are you a virgin, Troy?" He'd said he wasn't very experienced, that could mean anything! He blushed a little, which she found positively adorable.

"Umm? Yeah. " He nodded sharply. "I've never ... Gone all the way." She smiled as she settled on her knees next to him.

" Have you, fingered a girl? Gone down on her?" He shook his head. "What about your pleasure? Have you let someone jerk you off?" He shook his head again. "Really inexperienced then. So you've never had a blow-job?" His cock visably jumped at the suggestion. She moved a little closer smiling widely. "Well then. Let's start there shall we?" What!

She took him in her grasp and began to stroke him gently, not that he needed anymore stimulation, he was already hard as a rock. She leant gently forward and began to place soft kisses along the length of his shaft, he whined and dropped his head back briefly before sitting back up so that he could watch the journey of her lips along his throbbing tool. She made her way from the head to the base and then started back up towards the swollen head again. She paused at the tip and looked up at him, her eyes shining and her lips moist with his pre-cum.

"Ready, now?" She asked. Ready for what? She took him into her mouth and sank down on his length.

"Oh My God!" He screamed as she decended down, her hot little tongue flicking swiftly over his velvet-steel flesh. He threw his head back, eyes shut tight and hips involuntarily thrusting as he moaned and cried out at the extreme sensations in his body. He tried to lay still, not sure if he saw supposed to thrust down her throat as his body desperately wanted to, but he just couldn't! She absolutely loved it! Feeling the handsome young man's body tensing as he fought hard to control his reactions, but he just couldn't. All he wanted to do was thrust hard until he came, and he didn't think that moment was that far off. She continued stroking and sucking on his length, taking him as far as she could while he continued to grasp the edge of the bed and roll his hips frantically as his pleasure grew. So close now! She slid up until just the head was sealed between her lips and sucked and flicked her tongue over the head as her hand worked his shaft and she pulled gently on his balls. His body arched and went taut as his climax hit him, he cried out loudly and tensed against her as his cock released several long jets of hot cum into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, taking in as much as she could but some still escaped from between her lips and trickled down the sides of his throbbing shaft and over her fingers. His body stilled and she listened to his laboured breathing in the silence of the room. He sank back against the bed and she lifted from him and watched his face as his breathing calmed. She licked his cum from her fingers, that was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again. He smiled a lust-filled smile at her.

"How was that ?" She asked.

"Awesome!" He grinned. She dropped her head back down to his groin and proceeded to lick his cock clean of his sticky juices. This next part was gonna kill her. She wanted him, but she knew from experience that it was better to leave them wanting more, even if it meant herself going unsatisfied for now. They had a whole summer for her to get what she needed, she could wait another day or two.

She finished cleaning him up, then climbed from the bed and began to put her clothing back on. Troy sat up, confused.

"Hey. What about you?" He asked. Ah! Good! A considerate lover in the making!

"I have work to do now. So do you. I will let Fulton know when I need you again." She leant over and gave him a long tender kiss, then returned to dressing herself. "You should get dressed now." She smiled.

"But I didn't ... Make you cum. I didn't even touch you!" He protested as he gathered his clothes and started to dress. She stroked his cheek.

"Then next time you owe me one." She laughed."We have plenty of time to get to know each other intimately, and I expect you to keep me satisfied for the whole of the rest of the summer. But for now, sadly, we have to work." She finished dressing and Troy began to quickly put his own clothing back on. In next to no time they were both fully dressed with no sign of what had just gone on in the bedroom. He followed her into the lounge and she turned and they shared one last passionate kiss. She stepped out of his embrace.

"Now, I will try to make time for you to come see me tommorrow, but it will probably be the next day, alright?" He was still feeling a little horny, but yeah, he nodded. He was alright with this. "Remember. Tell no one! Your pay is on the table. I'll see you soon!" She gave him a peck on the cheek then rushed out of the room, leaving him alone.

What the fuck had just happened? He stood there taking it all in. Had he really just become his boss's summer lover? He went over to the table and picked up the notes she had left for him. A hundred dollars! He had got a blow job from his sexy boss and she'd paid him a hundred bucks for the privilage? He could get used to this! He folded the bills and tucked them into the breast pocket of his shirt. He took one last moment to straighten his clothing then made his way out into the corridor. This could be a very interesting summer indeed, he thought as he made his way back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Yes it's me. The perverted older writer! Thank-you to the people who have reviewed Chapter one. Please feel free to let me know what you think, even if you hate it! Allie x**_

Troy went back to his normal day duties, he tried hard to block out what he had done with his boss. He told no-one as he promised, he had a picnic with Gabriella and was caught by Mr Fulton. Mr Fulton wrote Gabriella's name up in his note book and pretended to write up Troy's. He showed the book to him to show what he had written, Gabi's name was there, but not Troy's. He couldn't risk upsetting Mrs Evans by reporting her new playmate on the first day of his new 'job'.

She did not call on Troy the next day, as much as she had desperately wanted to. She had told her husband all about what she had done with the beautiful young man over the phone that first day. She had ended up pleasuring herself, while thinking about what she was gonna get him to do the next time he came to 'work' for her. The following day, Troy and Chad had just finished waiting on the lunchtime guests when Mr Fulton came into the kitchen looking for Troy. He beckoned him away from his friend and over to the doorway. Troy felt a tingle of anticipation run through his body as he approached the manager.

"Mr Bolton, Mrs Evans requests that you go to her room. She has another 'job' for you." He made his way out to the corridor. Chad asked where he had gone but Mr Fulton told him it was none of his business. Troy was going to work in another part of the complex, that was all. Chad just shrugged and accepted the excuse.

Troy arrived at the door again and knocked smartly on the door and waited to be let in. Mrs Evans opened the door and just walked back into the room, leaving him to enter the room and close the door behind him. Mrs Evans had a glass of sparkling wine in her hand, she took a sip, then placed the glass on a side table then came across to meet him.

"Hello, handsome!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. "Did you miss me?" Before he could answer she attacked his mouth with hers, her tongue slipping into his mouth and wrestling with his. He took only seconds to respond, kissing back and slipping his hands around her ass. She was wearing a short skirt today so he pushed the fabric up and gripped her bare flesh. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged the globes of her ass, she pushed herself against him. He slid one leg forward,pressing his knee between her legs, allowing her to press her heat against his thigh. He felt his body beginning to swell with his arousal. He pulled her tight and allowed the fingers of one hand to slip under the edge of her lace panties, he was moving on instinct as he had never touched a woman like this before. She was already becoming wet, and she was determined to get at least an orgasm this time. Hopefully, she was gonna accompany him on his first full sexual experience. She broke from the embrace and led him silently to the bedroom.

She had already prepared the bed this time, the comforter stripped off and the pillows arranged. She smiled at him and began to strip for him, unbuttoning her blouse and letting it drop behind her, revealing a very sexy scarlet lace bra. Troy just watched his tongue licking his lips as she remove her skirt too, showing him the matching lace panties. She gave him a little smile then crawled across the bed, glancing over her shoulder to see if he was enjoying the view. Troy was absentmindedly stroking himself through his pants as he stared at her ass. She paused when she reached the pillows and spread her legs and wiggled her ass for his benefit. She heard a soft moan slip from his lips and smiled to herself before turning over and settling against the mounded cushions. She could see how eager he was becoming, his dick was quite obviously fully erect now. She bent her legs and spread her thighs wide, with a crooked finger she beckoned him to join her. He knelt on the edge of the bed and paused, taking in this beautiful woman who was inviting him to join her again.

"Take your shirt and t off first." She instructed, "I want to see those wonderful muscles."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, his voice already husky with desire. He unbuttoned the shirt and dropped it off of the bed, then it was quickly followed by a white t-shirt. He crawled across the bed and settled next to her, not sure what she wanted him to do this time.

"Come kiss me." She held her arms out to him. He tried to lean over her from the side, but she pushed him away. " No. Come get on top, I want to feel that," She brushed her fingers over his groin, "Against me."

Troy slipped between her open thighs and leant up to kiss her, he was still on his knees and she reached to grab his ass and pulled him closer.

"Lay on top of me." She gave a little tug and he allowed his body to sink against hers. She wriggled against him as their lips met, enjoying the feel of his hardness so close to where she wanted flesh on flesh. Her pussy flushed as she enjoyed the closeness, she could feel herself becoming wet and hot. She was gonna have him this afternoon, she didn't care what else happened, she just knew that she had to have his magnificent cock inside her. She folded her arms around him, their tongues fighting for dominance as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. Slow down! Her brain screamed. She had a little more time this afternoon, two hours at least, plenty of time to get to the main event. She broke the kiss and pushed him back off of her body.

As soon as he broke contact from her body, she wanted him there again. She wanted the heat and the weight of him against her, she liked the way it felt, knowing he was so close and yet holding back from what she really wanted. And what she really wanted was this gorgeous young thing pumping above her, driving his hard cock in and out of her eager pussy. Knowing that she was to be his first was turning her on like hell too!

"I want you to touch me, Troy. Feel my pussy." His eyes were burning into her as she spoke, he was biting on his bottom lip, pushing his tongue out to moisten him lips in anticipation of what she would request of him. He moved back slightly to give himself a little room. He stretched his hand forward and gently lay his fingers against her heat through the lace. Yeah, he had never actually touched a woman there, but he was not stupid, he knew what was beneath the soft material, he knew roughly what was supposed to feel good for a girl. Or in this case, woman. Leaning forward to kiss her gently, he glanced down as he began to move his fingers against her lace covered flesh. Mrs Evans whined loudly while his mouth covered slid an arm around him and held him to her body as he moved his fingers in slow circles. His breathing became slow and deep, enjoying the sight of the older woman surrendering to the pleasure he was bringing to her. He took his fingers a little wider in their circling and slipped them under the lace gusset and finally onto her bare flesh. He pulled from the kiss and glanced down to watch his fingers moving under the clothing as he began to rub against the hot moist flesh. He ran his fingers gently over the lips of her pussy, curious of the feel and her reactions to his touch. His finger-tip brushed over her opening and she jolted and spread her thighs a little wider, inviting him in. Troy was feeling nervous and turned on like hell at the same time. He wanted to fuck her, the thought had filled his mind whenever he was alone for the last two days. But what if he didn't do it right? What if he couldn't satisfy her? He didn't want to disappoint her. Plus, he was worried he would lose control and shoot his load too soon. She was moaning and shivering beneath his touch. He pressed the tip of his middle finger to her opening and heard Mrs Evans cry out as he slipped inside her. He grinned his cute little grin at her, totally inappropriate with what he was doing to her, but she loved it just the same. She was very wet already and his digit slid deep easily. He couldn't believe what he was doing to her. He pulled his finger back and then pushed it back inside, smiling as he listened to her moans of pleasure.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked innocently as she began to move her hips in time with his movement. She could cum like this, she knew. Easily reach a violent climax, just from the exploring fingers, but not yet.

"Wonderful, Dearheart!" She breathed, "But s s stop for now." Fuck she nearly lost it! He sat up a little as he pulled his hand away and allowed the fabric to cover her heat again. He glanced down at the juices on his fingers, he hesitated for a moment before taking them between his lips and slowly sucking the fluid off. He watched her face, nervous to see if he had done something wrong. Oh God! She let out a breathy moan as she observed those beautiful eyes watching her as he performed such an erotic task. What would it feel like to have that tongue between her thighs, licking and teasing her intimately. And stroking against her clit. He hadn't touched that yet, did he even know what it was? One of her previous boys had driven her mad, never stimulating her there enough, always pulling away just as she was about to cum. She had soon taught him better than that though!

"Do I taste good, Troy?" He blushed a little and nodded softly. Then he surprised her.

"Here, wanna taste?" He moved forward and kissed her gently, slipping his tongue between her lips to allow her to taste her own juices from his tongue. She sucked gently enjoying the sensation as he pushed closer. She pulled back and reached behind to unfasten her bra.

"I'm gonna finish undressing now. Take your pants off, but leave your underwear on for now." She dropped her bra and panties down with the rest of her clothing then watched as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his pants, leaving on his Calvin Klein briefs. He had taken to wearing his 'best' underwear in the last couple of days in case Mrs Evans was gonna see them! She watched as he climbed back onto his knees and studied her intently as she settled herself back onto the pillows. She spread her thighs wide again and beckoned him back between them. He knelt quietly for a while looking at her bared flesh before leaning forward and gently running his finger over her folds again. Mrs Evans arched to his touch, hissing at the sensation, he slid his touch up and then slowly stroked his fingertip over the tight bud of her clitoris. She let out a squeal of pleasure. He smiled and began to rotate his fingertip on the little bundle of nerves. He had read about this in a magazine of his mother's, apparently it was like rubbing over the head of his cock. He watched her face as she closed her eyes and her face contorted with a grimace of complete pleasure.

"Oh my goodness!" She breathed. "How do you know how to do that!" He laughed a sexy throaty laugh. Well she obviously liked it!

"I read about it in a ladies magazine. Is it nice?" He asked. He continued pressing her pleasure button while she began to press herself against his touch. She slowly trailed her eyes down his body, his muscled chest and abs, following his developing happy trail into his briefs that covered, but did not hide the shape of his swollen cock. How she wanted him! She could easily give way and take him inside already. She was sure he would be willing, but she wanted more stimulation first.

"Have you ever read about oral ?" She teased softly.

"You mean licking and kissing you, down here?" He slipped his fingers over the moist flesh and pressed his finger back inside her body.

"Wanna try it?" She laughed cocking an eyebrow at him. Damn! He was good! A little unsure of what he was doing, but gentle, tender and still a little shy, which she was loving. He pulled back slightly and began to lower himself to her groin. He shuffled back a little more and lowered himself to his stomach between her thighs. He reached beneath himself to adjust the position of his dick beneath himself so he was more comfortable. He rested his cheek against her thigh and watched intently as he stroked over her flesh again and parted her lips to view her opening , then touched her clit again. She groaned loudly and sat up a little to watch and instruct the boy. He began to place kisses over her sensative flesh, then began to stoke his tongue over her, teasing gently. She tasted lovely, when he licked at her opening she released more sweet juices onto his tongue. He reached up and shoved his finger back inside her and began to slowly pump in and out while licking over the surrounding area. He glanced up at her. She was watching him intently, one hand slid down to caress his shoulder and up to the nape of his neck, her eyes kept fluttering shut as she moaned and shuddered beneath his touch. He licked a little harder then pushed himself up and touched his tongue to her clit, not really sure how to stimulate it best. He gently began to lap at it, causing the woman beneath him to scream in pleasure. Well that was obviously a good thing, he thought. He rose up to his knees to get a better angle on her clit, licking more firmly as she squirm and pressed closer to him.

"Suck it, please!" She cried, pulling him closer. He glanced up. Huh? OK then. He took the swollen bud between his lips and began to suck gently, the tip of his tongue slipping out to tease it too. Mrs Evans began to tense up beneath him. He had never experienced this before so wasn't entirely sure what was happening. She was about to cum.

"Troy! Don't stop! OK, boy? I'm gonna cum! Just keep sucking! Oh! God!" She was reduced to single sylible words and incoherant moans and cries. He kept sucking and pumping inside her with his finger at the same time. The pleasure built and built until, with a loud strangled groan she exploded into ecstacy. Her muscles tightened around his digit and juices gushed out as she strained against his touch, his mouth gently lapping and prolonging her climax. As she felt it begin to ebb away she pushed him gently away. She was gasping and panting heavily.

"OK. That's enough...For now...Let me ...Come down a little now." She closed her eyes briefly, then smiled into his flushed face and stroked his hair back from his face. "That was lovely, my dear." He sat up and wiped his hand across his mouth and chin. He glanced at the moisture on his flesh and proceeded to suck it off as before. He knelt before her, watching her flushed face as her breathing steadied and she lay prone upon the pillows. She eyed his massive bulge in his briefs, she stretched a hand out and gently caressed it, making him moan and lean into her touch. She smiled at him as his eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed her touch.

"You can take your briefs off now, Troy. I think we are ready to go all the way, don't you?" She smiled coyly at him and waited for him to remove his final item of clothing.

"Yes, I'd like that, Mrs Evans." He told her as he began to remove them. She smiled at his inappropriate politeness.

"My name is Evelyn, Troy. You may call me Evie. But only when we are alone. It is odd to here you call me Mrs Evans while we are engaged in such intimate activities." She giggled softly. He threw his briefs to join the rest of his clothing. He came back to kneel close to her, his hard and eager dick jutting out between between his thighs. She reached out and ran her fingers over the head, making him arch into her touch with a soft cry.

"Come on then, I think you are more than ready. Put it inside me, my dear." She spread her thighs for him again and pulled him into her arms. He was very nervous. He wanted to do this, but he was still a little unsure of himself. He had made her cum though, hadn't he? She seemed to understand his inexperience, but he was still worried. He took his shaft in his hand and guided it to her moist opening. He watched intently as he pressed forward and the head began to slide slowly into her tightness. He gave a little gasp at the sensation on the sensitive head, but kept pushing inside her as she wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He fell forward as the whole of his shaft slid inside her. She stilled him as he regained his balance and prepared to move. He slowly began to withdraw from her pulsing channel, he moaned softly at the incredible stimulation on his throbbing dick. He thrust back inside her, harder and a little deeper. His balls jolted against her ass, giving him more pleasurable sensations. He began to pump steadily in and out of the woman beneath him. He glanced up into her face, she was watching him intently and biting her lip as she enjoyed her young lover. Knowing that she was his first was increasing her own excitement. She became aware of him looking at her and pulled her attention to him. She lifted her legs and ccrossed her ankles over his ass allowing him to go deeper.

"How are you doing,Troy? Like it?" She asked cheekily. He changed his pace, going slower but deeper, leaning right over her to allow him to place soft kisses on her lips and cheeks. He could feel his pleasure beginning to increase, he wasn't gonna last a whole lot longer, he began to pump her harder again.

"It's awesome! You're awesome, Evie. I .. Oh man! I think I'm gonna.. Oh fuck!" HIs body began to flex violently, "I'm cumming!" He screamed aginst her lips. He felt his body releasing jets of hot cum into her tight passage, his thrusts became uneven, barely controlled as he finished climaxing loudly. He stilled inside her. His dick twitching inside her as his ragged breathing filled the air. He had completely collapsed against her now. She held him tight, kissing his ear and throat, whispering filthy suggestions into his ear, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she hoped he didn't think he was finished yet.

They broke apart and he shifted to sit next to her, he was a little unsure as to whether she would allow this. But as he settled against her she snuggled back. She rolled over and placed kisses on his throat and then slid down and began to nibble at his nipples, stimulating him gently. She reached down and felt his dick again, he was still quite hard and as she began to stroke and tease him he felt himself beginning to swell to fullness again. She grinned up at him.

"I reckon that you'll be ready to fuck me again soon, don't you?" She asked. He began to move up onto his knees again and leant over her as she continued stroking his hard length. She reached beneath and pulled gently on his balls making him gasp and cry out with pleasure.

"Evie!" He whined, "I'm gonna take you again! And this time I'm gonna make you cum with me!" She grinned at his eagerness then leant down and took his ample length down her throat, sucking and licking at the firm flesh. Troy just knelt with his eyes shut and head tilted back, moaning softly at the sensations caused by her talented mouth. As expected, the handsome youth was soon ready to perform again and she released his hardness from her mouth with a slight 'pop'. To his surprise she immediately pulled away from him and turned her back to the boy. Then, watching him coyly over her shoulder, she dropped down onto all fours and wiggled her pert ass at him.

"I take it you know what 'doggy-style' is, Troy?" She purred. Troy's eyes went wide as she dropped her chest to the bed and popped her ass a little higher in the air.

"Oh yes, ma,am!" He exclaimed with excitement eyeing her swollen pussy-lips and glistening opening that were on full display. He began to move closer.

"I thought I told you to call me, Evie!" She laughed softly.

"Oh yeah! Evie. I'm gonna lick you first. Is that OK, Evie?" Fuck he was so sexy! She pushed her hips back slightly as he moved a little closer. He began to stroke himself firmly with his right hand, he sat back on his heels and settled his other hand on her ass cheek, smoothing his fingers over her soft skin as he lowered his mouth to the delicious sight before him. Troy, man! How did you wind up here! He thought. Naked and eager, fucking a warm and willing older woman who was prepared to pay him for the privilage! She shuddered as his warm breath blew softly over her waiting flesh. It seemed like forever before she felt his tongue begin to slide experimentaly over her folds. She felt him push closer and his other hand came up to gently hold her a little further open as he sucked and lapped at her pulsing flesh. Evie whined loudly and pushed back against his touch, he was enjoying the taste of her but he was eager to be inside her again. He pulled away and she softly moaned in disapointment at the removal of the cause of such incredible pleasure. But she hoped that what was coming would be worth the wait. He was a little unsure of himself still but give him time and he would soon know just what she liked. She felt herself tense a little in anticipation as she felt him move closer and pull her hips towards himself. He positioned the throbbing head of his dick against her then pulled her close and thrust hard at the same time. As he slid back inside her he cried out at the sensation. Evie reached one hand back and stroked his fingers gently as he paused, enjoying the still new feeling of his cock completely surrounded by hot female flesh. Fuck it felt so good! He drew slowly back, watching as his flesh re-appeared from within her tight channel, as he began to pump steadily in and out, he felt her begin to move in time with his thrusts. He slid a hand beneath her and felt gently for her swollen clit and began to rub gently at it again. He figured that if that was the wrong thing to do, she would soon let him know.

The scream of absolute pleasure that burst from Evie's lips he took as a sign that what he was doing must be OK! He leant forward, draping over her back and beginning to place little butterfly kisses down her spine, all the time he kept pumping her hard and stimulating her clitoris with his teasing digits. Evie was getting very close to climaxing again, but she fancied being in control for a while.

"Troy! Let's change position. Get on your back." He pulled fully out of her, his dick was visably throbing and covered in a mixture of his precum and her sweet juices. He lay down on his back and waited to see what would happen next. She moved next to him and kissed him tenderly, he hestated slightly before kissing her back. She slid her leg over his waist and sat up straight on his abs, she brought his hands up and encouraged him to fondle her breasts, they had been a little neglected during this session, up until now. While he groped them she lifted up on her knees, then began to slide gently back. She grasped his dick and raised herself up and positioned him back at her entrance. She groaned loudly as she sank down taking him deep, feeling every throbbing inch as it penetrated. Troy closed his eyes and moaned too. She lifted up slowly, then thrust back down hard, by leaning forward she could make her clit rub against him as she moved and it felt fucking fantastic! She leant forward, bracing her hands on his shoulders and using then to help her move faster against him. Her breasts bounced enticingly, and he couldn't resist twisting up to take one into his mouth, sucking and nipping and increasing the volume of her cries as she began to climb towards her peak again. She was panting hard, his hands had slipped to grasp her buttocks and help her movements upon him, and his hips had began to rise and fall gently as he thrust in time with her.

"Evie! don't think I can hold on must longer! Ergh! Cumming!He tensed against her as her own movements became ragged and hard.

"Me too! My dear! Fill me Troy!" She could feel the sensation as jets of hot cum gushed out from his pulsing dick and bathed the inside of her throbbing channel as it tightened around the intrusion of his body. After several long moments of complete and absolute ecstacy she allowed her body to collapse against his. His dick let out several shuddering pulses as he began to soften, still deep inside her. She lay still for a while her head resting on his chest, the sound of his heart pounding in her ear as they both just lay panting heavily. She was a little surprised to feel him slip his arms around her and hold her close, he began to press gentle kisses to her cheek and closed eyes. That was a little too intimate for her, at least this early in their relationship. This was just fun, there should not really be any affection in their meetings, just pure unadulterated lust. She pushed herself up, out of his arms and crawled from the bed and, as before she began to find and replace her clothing. Troy gave a little sigh, he felt wonderful! He'd lost his virginity! He followed Mrs Evans in getting dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and finished buttoning his shirt then put his shoes back on and stood to leave. She came to his side this time and encouraged him in a deep and passionate kiss, but not too passionate, she didn't want him to have an obvious bulge in his pants when he left her.

"Did you have a nice time, Troy?" She asked, as if he had just been to the beach or an outing, not just spent nearly two hours fucking his boss.

"Oh yeah! It was awesome!" She was a very good teacher, he had enjoyed her immensely.

"I will see you again in a couple of days, if that's alright with you. Come on let me pay you now, then you better get back to the kitchen. I should think they need you for dinner service soon." Yes, he thought. Back to work like nothing had even happened.

She led him through to the lounge again and resumed drinking the wine she had left waiting when he had arrived. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of money.

"A little extra, just this once, for letting me take your virginity!" She purred. Troy did not know what to say. He hadn't really thought of it that way. But he smiled, then graced her with one more killer smile before pocketing the money and making his way back to the staff room, briefly, while on his way back to the kitchen. He opened his locker and took out the money to slip it into the pocket on his back-pack. He paused and pulled the money back out. So how much did she think his virginity was worth? He counted quickly, then re-counted. Fuck! Five hundred dollars! He shoved the cash quickly into his bag before anyone came along and asked him where he gor that kind of money from. As he shut the door, he thought back over the things that they had done that afternoon. And to think. This was still only the beginning of summer!

_**So there you go. That's chapter two! Please, please send me feedback! Even anonymous reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N part three! Well if you haven't got it yet that this is little more than linked PWP, maybe this'll convince ya! Be honest I've been unwell and I lost my motivation for a while, but I think I'm OK now. Thank-you to anyone who has reviewed my work lately, I love feedback! I don't even mind if you tell me you hate my stories as long as you let me know why! BB Allie x**_

Vance Evans let himself into his hotel room and flopped onto the couch. Yet another day full of meetings and yet another night where he wouln't get home to his beautiful wife. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the package that had been delivered by courier earlier that evening. He opened it and tipped out the expected contents. Evie, his wife, had been meeting up with her summer lover for nearly two weeks now. He knew all about it, he had originally suggested this a couple of years ago, and she kept him informed on the phone everytime she had another encounter with the young Wildcat. Troy Bolton was apparently keeping his wife very happy while he was away, just as intended! Now, for the first time this year, Evie had set up a hidden camera and filmed their activities so that Vance could see for himself what a good lover the boy was becoming. He went and got himself a drink from the mini-bar then shoved the disc into the player and settled back on the couch and pressed 'play'.

On that particular day Troy had spent the morning helping the junior golfers on the golf course. Sharpay had come looking for him, flirting away as usual and Taylor had seen her and made disaproving noises. If only she knew. Troy would never have anything to do with her, he was having a much more interesting time with her mother! Mr Fulton came looking for him just as he was finishing his lunch. He hopped off of the stool he was sitting on next to Gabi and dashed over when the manager beckoned him over.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bolton. Have you finished your lunch yet?" He enquired politely.

"Yeah. Just about. Do you have a job for me, Mr Fulton?" From the way he raised an eyebrow, he made it obvious what he really meant.

"Yes, Mrs Evans requests your help in her room." Troy nodded and prepared to leave the kitchen. He waved across to his friends, "See you later guys!" Then he headed out to make his way to her room again. They had been getting together for a while now, this was probably their sixth or seventh meeting. He was becoming more experienced, she had been teaching him what she liked, what felt good for her and new ways to bring pleasure to himself. As he became more confident in his ability to satisfy his lover, so their relasionship became more passionate. He understood that he was little more than prostituting himself, but it didn't bother him anymore. He had felt awkward about it at first, but both of them were enjoying it so he no longer saw a problem. He was a teenage boy getting regular, hot sex with a sexy older woman and he was becoming addicted to it.

The film on the tv briefly showed Mrs Evans walking across the room in front of the bed as she went to let Troy into the suite. The camera was set up to show the whole of the bed so that the activities on the bed would be caught on the film. Vance settled into his seat as the action began.

Mrs Evans led Troy back into the bedroom and stopped at the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Their mouths met and they kissed gently at first, Troy slid his hands down her back and began to squeeze and caress her ass and thighs. He enjoyed the feel of her soft flesh beneath his hands and she enjoyed his gentle touch. He pulled back from her kisses and reached to feel her firm, warm breasts beneath her silk blouse. While his hands teased and pinched at her nipples she began to undo the buttons and remove the garment. She dropped her trousers and then reached behind and unclasped her bra too. Soon Evie was standing before him in just her panties, she pushed his head down and he brought his mouth to her left nipple and began to nip and suck the swollen rose-bud. All of this was perfectly framed on the screen. Through trial and error in the previous years she now knew the perfect position for the camera. Troy , of course, was completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to star in a homemade porn film.

Evie encouraged Troy to shed his clothing too, and in next to no time they were both naked and kneeling, facing each other across the bed Troy's dick had began to swell with arousal and Evie decided to help it along. She dropped forward and enhaled most of his length down her throat. With a little practise she could now deepthroat him, sinking down until her nose touched his pubic hair. Then she began to bob gently in his lap, stimulating him him deeply and making him moan and whine from pleasure. He stroked her shoulders and moved slowly pressing himself against her. After a while she pulled up, licking her lips clean of his juices. Troy was leaning back, enjoying her stimulation. His reactions were on full view to her watching husband, who was beginning to become aroused from the visual stimulation on the screen.

Evie manouvered herself onto her ass and spread her legs around him and offered him her throbbing pussy. He knew what she wanted, Evie had made it quite clear just how much she loved the feeling of his tongue on her most private places. He leant forward and nuzzled into her warm, moist lips. Evie began to cry out almost immediately, the wondrous feeling of his teasing tongue upon her hard little clitoris. With two fingers he spread her flesh wide and with the other hand he settled the heel of his hand on her mound, then pushed gently back, pulling the hood back and exposing more of her clit to his lapping tongue. She cried out louder and arched from the bed. Unseen by her lover as he was intent on his concentration on her pleasure center she turned her head to face the camera and mouthed silently, "I love you", to her watching husband.

Troy was enjoying the taste of his lover, and the sound of her yelps and cries of ecstacy. He would not bring her to climax though, just as she had stimulated him almost to the point of release, he would also leave her unsatisfied for now. Climax would come while they were joined in carnal delight, and probably more than once. Troy slipped his tongue inside her probing her throbbing channel and sucking up her sweet juices as her moisture increased.

"Troy, I need you inside me now." She pushed his forhead back gently. He brushed a parting kiss on her mound before sitting back on his heels. He ran his fingers over his hard length a couple of times. Smoothing the leaking precum over the swollen head and down the sides of his shaft. She slowly made her way back to her knees and kissed him deeply again, This position had been a little difficult to get into the first time that they had done it, but not now! Her yoga made her wonderfully supple and his muscles allowed him to raise and lower her body upon his hard cock. She stood slightly, then wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and braced her feet on the bed beside his ass. Troy slipped his hands under her buttocks and lifted her onto the throbbing head of his dick. Holding him tight, she lowered herself down taking his length inside her.

Troy turned his face to hers. No kissing, just tender nuzzling and sweet talk. There was no love developing here, but friendship, affection and companionship. Yes, surprisingly, after their passionate sexual encounters, now, they would often sit together and chat about all kinds of things. Life, family and the world in general. Evie had never been like this with any of her other young lovers, Javier hadn't even been particularly good at satisfying her. He was a selfish lover, not really interested in her pleasure only his. He used to come to her room, strip and wait for her to follow suit. He would jerk himself until hard and then spread her legs and take her hard and fast. If she didn't cum, he didn't care, as long as he did. But she hadn't been able to do anything about it for fear of him exposing her little secret. When he had come back to Lava Springs for a second year he had expected to continue their arrangement. She had explained to him that she only used lovers for one year, to shut him up she had had to get him promoted from lifeguard to a more senior, better paid job. Troy was nothing like any of her other lovers had been. He was eager and passionate, willing to try anything she asked him to do and fuck! He was beautiful!

Holding herself close to him she began to rise and fall on his hard dick, feeling every inch of him sliding against her hot passage. Troy used his hands on her firm ass to aid her movements. She felt so good! He nuzzled into her neck, kissing softly between the whines and moans of pleasure slipping from his lips. She managed to push herself back enough to share deep kisses with him, she ground her clit hard against him, then suddenly released her grip on his shoulders and arched swiftly back from him. Her body was now on full view to the camera, Troy shifted slightly and began to pound harder in to her. His hands stroked her stomach, then he slid one hand down and slowly circled around her throbbing clit, close to her bud, but never touching. Teasing her knowing how much she wanted his stimulation there. She would plead for release and that really turned him on, knowing how much she enjoyed his touch.

"Troy! Please!" She squealed, arching deeply towards him. He grinned into her flushed face.

"Please what, Evie?" He thrust a little harder, hissing from the pleasure that was rapidly building.

"Make me cum, Troy! Please! Rub my clit! Tease it, stroke it, make me cum! Please!" She was so very close, just a little more.

Troy leant over her and gave her a little kiss, then straightened up and proceeded to move faster, she whined louder, then a high pitched squeal burst from her lips as he finally dropped two fingers directly over her throbbing nub and began to swiftly move them in tight circles on the hot little bud. It took very little time before he felt her beginning to tighten around his hard body. He watched her intently. Her breathing lowered to long slow exhales as she strained against him as the pleasure began to peak. He watched as she arched right back, mouth opening and a long cry of pleasure escaping as she reached her peak, voice ragged as she shook with her release. Troy brought his movements to a stop as he allowed her to calm just a little.

Before he had a chance to start again Evie sat up suddenly and pushed him back hard, he slipped out of her body and fell backwards onto the bed. Evie came to her knees, laughing, and leant over him as he chuckled too, taking her in his arms and trying to pull her close. He wanted release, but she had decided he couldn't have one yet. Time to tease her beautiful young man. She took his hard dick in her hand and briefly stroked him, quickly returning him to a moaning shuddering puddle of gorgeousness. But just as he thought she was gonna bring him off, she changed the game. She gripped his length then began to press her thumb hard against him, just below the mushroom head, an act that she knew would delay his climax. Now it was Troy's turn to plead.

"Evie! No! Please! Stop it! Fuck Evie!" He arched into her touch, this was not malicious, She would let him cum. Eventually. But it was fun watching him squirm beneath her touch for a while. His head dropped back and his eyes rolled back too as he shook with his unspent passion. "Evie!" She gave it a couple of moments more before releasing her grip. He straightened back up. The stunning blue eyes bore into her and she grinned again before resuming stimulating him swiftly.

"You know what I want. Give it to me." She loosed her hold on him and he took over jerking himself off. Yeah. He knew what she wanted him to do! As he felt his balls tighten and the fluid prepare to gush, he directed his body to release over her tanned, flat stomach. Some of it made it as far as her breasts while he let out a deep throaty groan of pleasure. As he finished, he straightened back up and she watched him as his dick twitched deliciously.

"How was that, dearheart?" She enquired. Troy gave a deep sigh of contentment.

"Fucking awesome, Evie. But then, you know that!" She chuckled softly

"And you know what you have to do now, don't you?" He nodded and placed his hands, either side of her waist and began to lower himself to her stomach. "That's right. Clean up your mess now, you wicked boy!" He began to lap long and slow over her flesh, licking up his own emmissions from her warm skin. Evie mewled and clawed his back.

Back in his hotel room, Vance Evans was now sitting with his dick in his hand, stroking himself firmly as he enjoyed watching his wife being given a damn good seeing to by her young lover. He was not jealous. His wife had needs that he wasn't always there to fufil. This way was better than leaving her unsatisfied and leaving her to find her own release. She might find a lover herself and become so involved that she decide to leave him. He knew she loved him, but it could happen. This way, she had satisfaction, and yet he was still connected to her experiences, he enjoyed her little talks about her encounters. On the screen the lovers laid together, resting briefly before going for a second round of pleasure.

Evie got up from where she laid upon him and moved herself down and placed kisses on Troy's abs and swirled her tongue in his belly button. He began to giggle like a child.

"Evie! What are you doing?" She lifted up and smiled back at him.

"Teasing. And I'm thinking that I fancy a nice long sixty-nine! What about you?" He groaned loudly. He loved being sucked off!

"I'm thinking that might be the most awesome suggestion you have ever made!"

"Mmm! I agree!" And with that she began to run her tongue along his shaft from base to tip, pausing to trail kisses over the head and lap up the beads of precum there. He began to swell to his fullest again. He lay moaning softly, enjoying her touch. She moved up and resumed kissing his tummy, following his happy trail back down to his shaft and sliding round to suck gently on his balls before moving back to suck on his velvet steel dick. She began to crawl around him, still sucking on him while she moved herself into position. Soon she was parallel to him, then she threw her leg over his chest and settled herself back. Troy was delighted to give her what she wanted. He lifted his head up and gripped her round her ass and burrowed between her thighs and began to eat her out. Licking and nibbling on her lips and clit. Evie let out a low moan and briefly pulled away from his shaft, Troy shoved his tongue inside her, lapping up her sweet juices. Her voice was breathy and vibrated against his flesh.

"Troy! So nice! Lick me Troy!" He didn't even look up, just released a throaty chuckle as he pushed her deeper into the realms of heaven. Making sure he was holding her tight he suddenly rolled them sideways, and then right over, coming to rest on his knees so his body was held up from crushing hers. They both adjusted their positions and he began to thrust gently down her throat while attacking her pussy with even more passion. She was so talented with her mouth, he never had any control once she began to stimulate him. He pulled himself away from her dripping pussy and continued thrusting and whining, wasn't very fair on her though, so with a heavy heart he pulled his dick out of her mouth and rolled back over onto his back and caught his breath for a moment. As soon as he was ready again, he crawled over to her ass again and bent her legs back until her feet were over her head and burrowed into her pussy again. Licking and sucking hard, this time he wasn't stopping until she came for him.

Back at the hotel, Vance was getting close to cumming himself, he watched intently as his wife began to shiver and shake beneath the actions of her young lover's talented tongue. She let out a long strangled moan as she climaxed hard. He groaned too, not quite there as his hand moved a little faster on his dick.

Troy allowed Evie to calm down just a little, still holding her in position, he stroked gently around her opening keeping her on the edge of another climax.

"How ya feeling Evie?" he grinned, she gazed up at him from between her feet and met his eyes with hers.

"Wonderful, dear boy." She stretched her arms out over her head, tensing and arching beneath him again. He just knelt watching her for a while, he needed release, but the wait was quite delicious too. Her body felt so good! She finally reached down and grasped the back of her thighs, helping to hold herself in position for him. She gave a huge satisfied sigh.

"I'm ready for you now, Troy, darling. I know you want to. Fuck me!" He lifted himself up and pressed himself to her still twitching hole.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He teased. Of course she wanted him to! He knew that was a stupid question. He gave a little wriggle of his hips and she hissed as his dick slid against her sensitive skin.

"Now, Troy! " He leant in close and smiled coyly at her.

"Sure?" He asked one more time as she began to tremble. He didn't wait for her answer, just pressed forward suddenly and drove his full length inside her. Evie screamed with pleasure as he filled her, the position allowed him to go deeper than before. She felt so good! Warm, tight and still throbbing around him. He began to pound into her, his pleasure building by the second.

"Troy! So good! Fill me! Beautiful young man! Cum for me!" Almost as if on cue to her words, he arched and bucked as the explosion came. She could feel the sensation inside her as her channel was filled to overflowing with his virile seed. Not for the first time did she think it was a good thing she was still on the pill. Troy's blue eyes locked with hers and she smiled softly as she felt her release build and break over her in waves. His own body moved roughly inside hers prolonging the reaction within her. He loved watching her face contort in a grimace of pure ecstacy. As she began to come down again he slowed, then completely ceased moving. He breathed deeply and finally allowed her to lower her legs around him.

"How was that, Evie?" He asked softly. She reached up and wrapped her hands behind his neck, stroking the nape of his neck, then pulling him towards her. He allowed her to bring their bodies together, he smiled and blinked softly.

Back in the hotel room Vance was now cleaning himself up after reaching his own violent peak. On the screen his wife and her young lover were now sitting side by side at the head of the bed, laughing and chatting. He had no interest in this, he knew from the brief phone call that he had shared with Evie that the sexual contact was now over, so he lifted the remote and pointed it at the screen and turned the disc off again.

In the room, Troy and Evie traded lazy kisses for a few minutes before both crawling from the bed and beginning to slide back into their discarded clothes. Troy was used to this now. After the intimacy and frantic sex they would dress and then he would leave. She would never hand the money to him directly, that seemed too...Vulgar. She would always leave it in the lounge where he could find it before he left. She watched as he finished dressing. Such a handsome young man. She had to admit, if she was younger, and single... Oh yes she could quite easily fall for someone as charming and beautiful and so very...sensual, as Troy. The woman who ended up with him was going to be so very lucky, especially after she had finished teaching the boy every little trick and way of bringing pleasure to another that she knew. And as he made his way back out to his 'ordinary' life, with his friends and his pretty, virginal girlfriend she found herself missing him already. She was beginning to experience feelings for this boy that she had never felt for any of her previous lovers, and it was beginning to worry her more than a little. She loved her husband and her family, but he was just too good to even think about being without him ever again. What the fuck was she gonna do?

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Part 4! A/N next chapter! Enjoy! Allie x_**

Jack Bolton let himself into his son's bedroom. Although he was sneaking in while his son was at work at Lava Springs, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Quite a time ago he had discovered, by accident, that in Troy's closet he kept an old sneaker's box that he was saving up money in, he had asked him what it was for. Troy had explained that he was saving odd change and left over birthday money and the like to go towards his college fund. It wasn't a lot of money, just two or three hundred dollars, but he figured that it would at least buy a couple of books. Jack was impressed and since then had secretly helped out by dropping change into the box a couple of times a month, Troy didn't seem to notice, but that was just fine by him. He opened the closet and got the box down from it's place on the shelf. That was odd? It felt quite a lot fuller than the last time he had seen it. He put the box on the chest at the bottom of Troy's bed, then got out the money he wanted to put in. He opened the lid of the box. Holy fuck! Where had that come from? On top of the change and dollar bills in the box was a thick layer of crisp twenty dollar bills. He quickly and roughly counted them up. There was close on two thousand dollars there! It wasn't his wages, he hadn't been paid yet, and besides that would be going into his bank account. Where the hell had it come from? Much as he hated to question him, he would have to ask about this, even if it meant admitting to looking in his closet. He closed the box up and tucked it back on the shelf. He gave a deep sigh, he trusted his son, but he hoped he wasn't up to anything he shouldn't be. He left the room and went downstairs, he wouldn't bother Lucy with this unless he had to. He'd wait until he knew what was going on to decide what to do. Could be entirely innocent, best not to worry about it.

At that moment, Troy was being told by Mr Fulton that the golf course was shut for maintenance today, so he would not be dealing with the junior golfers. Instead he was to dress in his uniform and go to supervise the work being done over by the lake on the far side of the golf course. It seemed odd that he was being sent to watch over the workmen, but if that is what Fulton wanted him to do, that is what he would do.

It was yet another baking hot day as Troy made his way across the neatly manicured lawns to the large ornamental lake. As he approached the place he had been told was being worked on he wondered why he could see absolutely no sign of any men or vehicles like he had been expecting. He paused and looked around him. He was a long way from the buildings of the complex, completely alone, no sign of any other living soul. Then he saw a blonde haired head pop up from behind a rocky outcrop. Mrs Evans. She climbed over the rocks and sauntered towards him hips swaying sexily.

"Good Afternoon, Troy." She grinned at him as she came towards him. She was wearing a bikini and a colourful sarong, she had sunglasses balanced on her head and bare-feet. He wasn't sure what was going on, He glanced around again to make sure that no one else was there. She giggled at his nervousness. "No, my dear. We are quite alone, and out of view of anyone else, I promise." His nervousness disappeared immediately, overtaken by a rush of lust.

"Just us? Are we gonna...? Out here?" She knew exactly what he meant and was glad he had caught on fast. She beckoned him to her with a crooked finger and turned and made her way back to where she had appeared from. He followed her.

On the other side of the outcrop he was surprised to find a wide sunbed with a small table next to it. There was a cooler under the edge of the table and two glasses ready and filled with sparkling liquid. She paused and turned to face him and held her open arms to him. God! She had missed his touch! He came to her and wrapped her in his tanned, muscular arms and began to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arm around his neck, standing on tip-toe and holding him to her tightly. What the hell was happening to her? For three long summer's she had taken a lover and for the main, enjoyed their young athletic bodies as they had enjoyed her experience, but nothing else. Why was it so different with Troy? He drew back from her lips, panting softly and when he spoke his voice already husky with need.

"Evie! I've been waiting for you to need me!" He grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before lifting her into his arms and burrowing against her throat, kissing and licking softly, he paused. "Are you sure no one will see us?" He glanced around a little nervously. She kissed his Adam's apple and pulled him to her again.

"Not completely, to be honest. I've never brought one of my lover's out of doors before." He raised an eyebrow, truly surprised. " I just really needed to see your glorious body naked by the light of the sun! And come on! the only way someone could see us is if they had binoculars!" She laughed. Yeah! She was right he thought, he was being silly. Who was gonna see them all this way out?

He let her drop back to her feet and she led him to the lounger. They sat down side by side and she picked up the drinks and handed one to him.

"Erm. I'm not old enough to drink yet." He told her as he held the glass warily, Evie threw back her head and laughed.

" Don't worry about that, silly! Just one won't hurt!" Now, take off your shirt and let me see those muscles!" He took a swig of the wine, he thought it was probably champagne. He wasn't completely impressed with the taste, but the bubbles seemed to make him feel a little more relaxed and, as usual, as soon as he was with Evie he felt horny as hell.

Resting the glass between his feet he unbuttoned the short-sleeved shirt and dropped it onto the rocks next to them. Evie leant forward and began to place kisses over his pecs, he leant back on his hands and allowed her to continue her oral exploration of his tanned flesh, kissing and licking softly. She paused at his nipple and glanced up at his watching eyes, blue as forget-me-nots. So lovely! She brought her glass up and took a quick sip before tilting the glass and allowing a small amount to spill out, ice-cold on his heated flesh. He shuddered at the sensation, then groaned gently as she lapped the golden liquid from his body. She swirled her tongue around his hard little nipple, then sucked it into her mouth and bit down on it down softly, pushing herself closer and resting her spare hand on his groin.

"Evie!" He whined dropping his head back and staring at the cloudless sky. She smiled into his flesh as her fingers mouthed slowly and deliberately over his growing erection. She began to rub hard against the hard bulge enjoying the throaty groans escaping from his lips. He wanted to just relax into her stimulation and allow himself to cum, but not yet. He pushed her hand away and sat back up and eased her back from his chest.

"My turn, now!" He growled, then gave her quick little nipping kisses on her mouth and jaw. He trailed his lips up to nibble on the lobe of her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensative flesh and making her shudder with arousal. He slid his arm round behind her and found the ties to her bikini top, he slowly pulled them loose.

"Can I suck on your boobs, Evie?" He asked, but did not wait for her reply before sliding down and sucking her hard flesh into his mouth. He teased the tight little bud with his lips and tongue, making her gasp and moan as she flopped back in her lover's arms. He drew back slightly.

"Like that, do you Evie?" He breathed against her flesh, then resumed suckling and nipping at the luscious globe. She began to ease down onto her back, taking him with her, her fingers ruffling his hair at the nape of his neck and holding him close to her body. She continued back until she lay flat upon the lounger and slowly parted her legs. He felt her movement and without even removing his mouth from her flesh he began to move his lower half around to get between her thighs. He settled against her and began to slowly hump his clothed erection against her heated pussy. Her hands slid down his muscled back and came to rest on his ass, pulling him close and bringing her legs up to wrap around his hips. He kissed gently at the throat, then lifted up to face her, his beautiful blue eyes watching her face intently as she arched into his body and groaned loudly. A tingle of pleasure ran through him and he hissed at the sensation.

"OK, Evie?" He asked softly, pushing himself up and teasing her breasts with his fingers. "Want a little more?" She took a deep breath and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"I wanted us to take our time. We have hours together, today." She breathed.

" Then we'll take our time." He smiled, then dropped his mouth to her breast again and returned to sucking and kissing her flesh. She pushed him off of her.

"No! I said I wanted to! Before! Now I just want you inside me. Please! Fuck me, Troy! Now!" She shuddered and moaned beneath him.

"Shall I go down first?" He asked moving back onto his knees on the soft grass. He reached and opened the sarong then pulled the strings of the bikini bottom open. Then she lifted her hips slightly as he pulled them away and dropped them next to him on the table.

"No! I'm ready! Just fuck me, now!" She watched as he shed his pants and briefs, then came back to her body.

"You sure, Evie? Are you... Wet enough to take me?" He stroked himself to fullness, then placed his head at her opening. She was already dripping. He gave a deep, throaty laugh. "Hell yeah! You are ready, aren't ya!" He eased himself inside her tight, slick channel.

" Ergh! Troy! You're so good! Fuck me, boy!" She pressed her chest out towards him and he wasted no time in resuming suckling as his hips began to move swiftly, driving his body hard into hers. She pulled him tight to her, peppering kisses on his face and hair as she wrapped her body around him. She gasped and whined, filthy words slipping from her lips as she encouraged him to fuck her harder, deeper.

"Evie!" He pulled away, throwing his head back briefly, before coming back and nuzzling into her throat and kissing and licking her flesh. "So good, baby! Take it! Mmm! You're so hot! So tight!" The pleasure began to build quickly, Evie's body began to tremble violently beneath him, so close, but not quite. He straightened up and pounded her harder, then dropped his fingers to her throbbing clit and began to work it in tight,little circles. She couldn't stand it anymore, the pleasure erupted within her. She tensed as it swirled up and completely enveloped her in heat and ecstacy. She screamed his name as her body went rigid, her body squeezing him tightly and quickly bringing him to join her. He shot several long, hard jets of hot cum inside her as his body was milked by Evie's pulsing tunnel.

"Evie!" He panted hard, his blue eyes dark with lust as he stilled his body and lay with his still pulsing body inside her. He began to kiss her tenderly, his tongue slipping between her lips to tease gently at her lips and palette. She eased him back from her and sat herself up and he withdrew slowly from her heat.

"Stand up!" He obeyed, watching her intently as she moved towards him. She gave him a soft smile then kissed his swollen head before beginning to slowly lick him clean of their combined juices. He rested his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes as she took his returning hardness into her mouth. Once he was fully charged again she let him free.

"We don't need to rush. We have plenty of time. Let's wait before we couple again. Come lay with me." She moved to stretch out on the lounger and then encouraged him to join her.

They lay together, trading lazy kisses. Troy enjoyed the closeness, but this was becoming very confusing for him. He knew that this was just lust, sex for the sake of sex. Hell! She was paying him for the pleasure of his body, but the affection was growing. How did she feel about him? She'd done this before, so he doubted that she felt anything more than lust. She stroked her fingers slowly over his muscles, enjoying the feel and the view of his fit body. He rolled onto his back and watched the journey of her fingers over his chest and abs. His breathing was deep and slow and he smiled into her eyes. She grinned back and pushed her fingers down to grasp his hard dick that lay flat against his stomach. What was she doing? She thought to herself. In previous years, she had taken her lovers. Spent the summer fucking with passionate youths, who wanted nothing more than sex. Perhaps that was why it was different with Troy. Unlike any of the others, he actually cared about whether she was stimulated and satisfied. She had to break it slightly to stop this getting out of hand. She had told Vance that she needed a break so the next week he would be coming back to Lava Springs to see to his wife's needs himself. She needed to wean herself off of her need for her beautiful lover. But she was gonna get a last damn good seeing to out of him first, before she had a couple of Troy-free weeks.

She continued stroking his hard flesh slowly and firmly. Troy just layed there on his back, eyes closed as she continued to tease his swollen dick.

"So nice!" He whispered, she smiled down at him. "You know, I've never done anything sexual out of doors before." he told her,reaching up to touch her breasts again.

"Wanna take it a little bit more exposed?" She teased.

"What! I thought we were here because it was secluded?"He arched a little into her touch as a shudder of pleasure ran through him again.

"We are so far out, no one will see us! Let me get rid of this sarong and then, why don't we take this to the middle of the golf green!" She giggled cheekily at him. "Chase me across the green and then take me from behind and let's fuck like bunnies!" Come on, gorgeous!"

She got up from the lounger, emptied her glass of champagne down her throat, then shed the sheer wrap from around her waist and set off around the side of the rock. She turned to see if he was following her, once he was on his feet and following her she set off, barefoot, across the smooth lawn.

Evie darted around, making sure that her equally naked lover was following her. He found it surprisingly liberating, running naked beneath the hot sun. He watched the way Evie's body moved, her breasts bouncing free, it was extremely arousing. he glanced down at himself, knowing that he was developing a strong erection again, the thoughts running through his mind bringing him to fullness again. After dodging around for a full ten minutes they were now giggling and panting heavily. She finally slowed and allowed herself to be caught. She dropped to her knees, then rolled over and lay on her back, her knees bent and parted, her pussy on full view to him as he dropped to his knees next to her. He grinned wickedly at her as he moved in to pin her to the grass.

"And now I've got you!" He laughed deep and throaty. Fuck! He was so sexy! The sun behind him haloing his profile, he licked his lips as he began to lower his mouth to hers.

"Please don't hurt me!" She joked as he diverted and began placing soft open mouthed kisses on her throat and jaw. His tongue gently teased her flesh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his body to her as her arousal grew again.

"Turn over!" He ordered, she grinned up at him and rolled over on the soft grass, he slid his hand around her waist. "Up on your knees, time to fuck like bunnies!" He chuckled. He moved round behind her as she positioned herself on all fours, she glanced behind at him as he leant down and nuzzled forward. His tongue slipped out to lap slowly and firmly over her exposed pussy.

"Mmm! Troy!" She shuddered as he stimulated her, his hand reaching beneath himself as he knelt behind her. He began to pleasure himself while he continued to make her moan and whine softly. She began to rock back against him, twisting round to watch . "Such a beautiful boy! Such a talented tongue!" He slid it inside her as far as he could, enjoying her taste and the sounds that she was making. She pulled away from him and he straightened up on his knees, stroking himself firmly as he waited to see what she wanted him to do now.

"Come round here," She beckoned him to come round to face her. He crawled across the grass and settled in front of her, he settled back on his heels and they shared a passionate kiss, tongues entwining swiftly. She drew back from him and pushed him to kneel straight up for her, then she leant forward and took his hard dick into her mouth. He let out a deep groan as she gripped his ass and pulled him deep into her throat as she bobbed her head on him. His head dropped back again as he concentrated on the sensations of her mouth and tongue teasing his sensitive, swollen dick and the pleasant feeling of the hot sun beating down on his naked body. He came back to her and gently pushed her hair away from one ear and stroked at her bared flesh, she slipped her mouth up to just the head and let out a little giggle around his hard flesh.

"Like doing that don't you?" He asked smiling. She let him free from her mouth with a soft pop and looked up at her young lover, her eyes full of lust as she lapped her tongue over the head. She lapped up the pre-cum that was leaking from him, enjoying the taste and the sensations. Troy just sat back on his heels again, breathing deep and slow, moaning softly as she continued to stimulate him. After a few minutes, he began to rock his hips, trying to get her to take him back inside her mouth. She had different ideas. She let him go and straightened up .

"Come on! Get behind me and give me a damn good seeing to! " She laughed and reached her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss before returning to her original position and waiting for him to join her. Troy slid round behind her and gripped her hips and positioned her how he wanted her, all fours with her thighs parted a little wider. He leant down and placed one deep probing kiss on her swollen lips and opening. Then he straightened up behind her and guided his length inside her, gasping at the sensation as he pushed his body fully inside her. Evie cried out and arched back, reaching one hand back to connect with his powerful body. He drew back until just the head was inside her, then thrust hard back inside her warm throbbing channel. The pleasure was extreme. He really didn't think he was going to last too much longer, to be honest. The pull of her muscles around him was just too much. He lay over her back, placing kisses on the back of her neck while thrusting harder and faster as she whined beneath him. She twisted slightly and brought her mouth back to his, tongues tangling as they kissed and moved together in the warm afternoon sun.

Back at the complex, Sharpay was a little bored. She had wanted to play a little golf this afternoon, but the course was closed. Something about maintenance. Perhaps they had finished? She should go look. But she didn't want to go all the way out there in the hot sun for nothing, not even with her golf cart. So she made her way up onto the roof. With a pair of binoculars. Surely she should be able to see if they were finished from up there? She leant on the wall and looked out across the immaculate lawns with the binoculars. Hmm? Odd? No sign of anyone over there, not workman or anyone. She began to move across the course with the binoculars. O. M G ! She couldn't see them close enough to see who is was but... There was a naked couple on the golf course! And from what she could see, they appeared to be... Fucking! Sharpay was shocked! But she had to have another look, just to make sure that she was really seeing what she thought she was. Yes! Most definitely! The man's ass was difinitely moving! There was a couple doing it doggy-style on the golf course! Her first thought was to go tell Fulton, then she remembered what had happened the last time that she had been caught up here with binoculars, her parents had grounded her for a week for spying on her brother. She had promised not to do it anymore. So she wouldn't tell, she looked around to make sure that no-one could see her. And then she had another look! She didn't know who the hell they were, but they looked like they were having fun! She had to admit that it was causing little twinges of arousal within her body. Hmm? Perhaps she shouldn't watch anymore.

Down on the golf course, Troy and Evie were oblivious to the fact that they had been seen. Troy's thrusting had become fast and erratic as his climax approached. He had slid one hand underneath Evie and was rapidly stimulating her clit with his fingers as he drove his pulsing dick hard into her slick channel. His eyes were now shut as he held onto her, his mind filled with nothing more than the feel and sensations of their bodies sliding against each other. He felt it build, sudden and rapid. He strained against her, crying out as his body began to shoot jets of cum into her body. Seconds later, she joined him in ecstacy. Her body pulled on him, milking his fluid from his body and filling her with his hot juices. Evie screamed his name. Them realising that it probably wasn't a good idea to do that, she returned to moaning and shuddering and calling him 'Darling' and 'Baby' as he finished stimulating her as their bodies shuddered with pleasure. Evie's knees shook slightly as he rested over her, he helped her to lay down, his dick still inside her, jerking of it's own accord as it began to soften. They lay together in each others arms, breathing heavily and placing tender kisses on each other's skin. Troy nuzzled her close as his breathing began to slow and steady.

"Come on, let's go back and have a little rest." Evie started to get up, Troy flipped to his feet and grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. They strolled back across the grass to the lounger and she poured herself another glass of champagne and offered a sip to him.

"No thanks! Don't want to have to explain being tipsy to my dad!" He grinned. "Got any soda in that box under there? Or else I'll just drink from you again!" He pushed her down on her ass on the lounger and dropped to his knees and headed for her open thighs again.

"Troy! That is very kinky! Let's have a pause for five minutes shall we?" She pushed him back, smiling broadly.

"Little over the top am I? Sorry. I'm just a horny guy, I suppose." He sat down next to her.

"Absolutely nothing wrong with that,my dear!" She put down her glass and reached into the box and pulled out a bottle of Coke. "That do you?" He took the bottle from her with one of his signature lop-sided grins. She smiled as he popped the cap and took a swig of the cool soda. "Drink-up and then I think that we should have a little snuggle and then..."

He leant into her and kissed her again. She felt her stomach flip, it was a good thing that she was gonna break from him for a while. She was getting far too involved with the handsome young man. He finished his drink and settled back on the lounger and she snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

_**Any ideas people? Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Please do it again! Of course, this scene is only halfway through, just thought that it was a good place to break for now. Allie x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The encounter beside the lake continues!**_

Troy and Evie just lay together on the lounger, each enjoying the sunshine and the closeness of the other's body. While for Troy this was just lust and pleasure, for Evie the confusion had began to set in. She really needed the coming break from her lover, she hoped he would be OK about it. She would never tell either him or her husband about her confused feelings and the fact that she had begun to have very erotic dreams about him. Two nights ago she had awoken in a sweat from luscious dreams of the boy tying her to her bed, back home at her mansion and fucking her over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. She had been so aroused when she awoke that she had been tempted to phone his mobile and at least have phone-sex with him!

She turned to face him. His eyes were shut against the brightness of the sun, the back of his hand rested on his forhead, his breathing had returned to normal after their earlier exertions. Her eyes travelled down his body, perfect pecs, tight little nipples sheened in a light coating of sweat, down onto his sculpted abs with a light tracing of hair leading down to his delicious looking dick. It was delectable even when soft. She reached across and trailed her fingers across from nipple to nipple and circled her fingers around the furthest one. A grin broke across his beautiful face and his blue eyes flicked open.

"Evie!" He growled softly, moving his hand from his face. Evie leant over him and gently began to suckle his nipple, her fingers continuing to tease it's partner. She continued to lick and nibble gently, her hand began to slide down from teasing the other, stroking firmly over his tight abs pausing to stroke over his developing happy trail. she lifted up from suckling him and their eyes met.

"Alright there, Troy?" She asked as his breathing began to slow again. He opened his mouth to answer her but then his words were swallowed by a groan as she reached down a little further and began to caress his flaccid dick, quickly making him begin to harden again as blood rushed to his groin. She closed her hand around him, stroking firmly as he arched back and began to groan softly as she began to bring him back to fullness. She slid back down and took his hot, hard dick into her mouth. Troy groaned and half sat up, supporting himself on his hands as he watched as she began to bob in his lap, taking him a far as she could down her throat. Her tongue swept over his hard flesh as she brought him to full erection reached with one hand and gently stroked his fingers over her cheek and around her ear, teasing her ear-lobe and making her shudder and suck a little harder. He let out a deep moan and briefly dropped his head back.

"Evie! What you do to me!" She let him free from her mouth and crawled up to place a soft kiss on his lips, laughing softly. Troy gripped her breast and rubbed and squeezed tenderly as the kiss intensified, tongues battling for supremacy. Without breaking their contact, she managed to move up and straddle his stomach. His hard dick nestled in the crack of her ass as she pushed back against him. Troy pushed back against her, then broke the kiss and dropped his lips to her breasts, He began to suckle her,nipping at her tight buds and reaching round to caress her ass . He could feel her wetness leaking out onto his abs and slid a hand round and dipped between her thighs, stroking her clit and making her release a soft cry of pleasure. She groaned his name again, reaching to hold him to her breast, tangling her fingers in his hair and scraping her finger-tips over his scalp.

"So nice, baby!" He whispered into her heated flesh. He dropped his head back and stared into her eyes, his own fully dilated with his lust and arousal. She tilted his head to hers and lifted onto her knees to reach her lips to his. While they kissed she reached between her thighs and gripped his hot flesh and began to guide him to her throbbing pussy. She rubbed the head over her moist flesh, making herself moan and shudder with pleasure.

"You gonna ride me, baby?" She nodded briefly and then began to lower herself onto his shaft. "Fuck, Evie! You're so hot!" He gripped her ass a little tighter and encouraged her to move on him. She raised up on his length then let herself back down, groaning with pleasure as his body caressed her insides. She rode him slowly, enjoying the pleasure of being in control of the muscular young man beneath her. She leant forward, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning into him. She glanced beneath herself, watching as his body slid in and out of her cleft. She lifted her head and smiled at him, he returned her grin and shuddered at the stimulation on his body. She moved further over him, pushing him back on the lounger and trailing her breasts over his lips. Troy's heart was thudding in his chest again as he opened his mouth and sucked the flesh into his mouth, enjoying the closeness of her as she began to roll her hips instead of thrusting. The stimulation was different, but no less exciting. He pulled away and panted harshly before diving back onto the other breast.

"Such a sweet boy, aren't you?" She whispered and rocked harder, pressing her clit to the base of his hard shaft and whining louder as she felt the pleasure beginning to grow. She pulled her upper half away from him and sat upright and quickened her pace. He reached up and gripped a breast in each hand, squeezing and stroking as she continued to ride him. She reached back and gripped Troy's thighs, thrusting hard, and taking him deep inside her. He brought one hand down and slid it between her thighs and began to stimulate her quickly. She released loud, harsh pants and thrust harder, swearing at him as her face contorted in a grimace of pleasure. She was suddenly overtaken by an intense rush of pleasure as it bubbled up, then peaked and broke over her as she squealed her ecstacy. How the fuck could she be thinking of giving this up? She continued moving swiftly, the feeling a sharp pinpoint of pleasure. She wanted to watch his face as he came for her, his head was flat back on the cushion as he began to shudder. "Look at me Troy!" He opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly as he reached his own peak. The blue eyes briefly opened wide, then closed tightly as he let out a loud strangled cry as his body filled hers with his hot cum.

"Evie! Oh fuck, baby!" She rolled her hips on him, her body still shuddering violently as her muscles milked his essence from him. Both were panting heavily as she finally ceased to move and flopped over, her forhead resting on his. As she calmed herself, she listened as his breathing began to slowly ease, he stroked his hands over the globes of her ass again, enjoying the feeling of his body still trapped within hers. Both were covered in a light sheen of sweat as they lay together again in the glare of the sun. She carefully lifted herself from his body and then lay down beside him, lifting one leg to drape over his thigh, enjoying the closeness of being with her gorgeous young lover. Troy stretched his athletic body and then turned onto his side to face her. He gently caressed the thigh that lay over his own, trailing his fingers from the back of her knee up over her hip to her smooth rounded buttock and back down again. He smiled his lop-sided smile and Evie leant into him, kissing him tenderly and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What the hell am I gonna do about you, gorgeous?" She sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" He looked at her with a puzzled look. Evie sighed again and hugged him tighter to her.

"When I started doing this, a few years ago, it was purely for sexual gratification. Handsome young men with fit bodies who joined me in my bed and fucked my brains out! Sex and nothing else. But you...?" She paused and placed another kiss on his lips. Although he was confused he returned the guesture.

"What's different with me?" he raised an eyebrow, the blue eyes watching her face intently.

"Everything! They were mindless sex! They didn't really care about my pleasure at all! As long as they got off and got their money! You on the otherhand. You always make sure you satisfy me.."

"I enjoy watching you cum!" He giggled and nuzzled against her, kissing her throat before pulling back and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Are we getting too involved, do you think?" He frowned slightly.

Evie pushed herself into a sitting position and sighed, glancing around herself.

"Do you worry about that too? See, that's what I mean! None of them ever meant as much to me as you do!" He reached and ran a caress down her side and back up, then down her arm and brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed her fingers.

"Do you wanna stop?" He asked stroking her fingers with his own.

"Do you?" She asked as she pulled his hand to her own lips and returned the guesture.

"Honestly? No. I enjoy our time together very much, but if you wanna stop..."

"I don't want to! I think we need a little break, just for a week or so! I really don't want to, but I think we should. This is supposed to be a little fun! But I am getting too involved." She grinned broadly at him and darted down to kiss him passionately again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to sit up next to her.

"Nothing at all to be sorry about! You are gorgeous and sexy and becoming a wonderful lover! That is _nothing _to be sorry about! Alright?" He was still confused, but he nodded his agreement and kissed her again. She ruffled his hair and smiled softly. "Next week, my husband will be back at Lava Springs for a week at least. Obviously, while he is here, we cannot have our little sessions. It should give me enough time to calm me a little, and hopefully ease my cravings for you!" Troy was shocked at his own feelings about that. He was her husband, but he resented the idea of the older man making love with Evie. She was his lover now! He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"No sex for me then!" He laughed half-heartedly.

"What about your pretty little girlfriend?" She asked gently.

"Exactly! Little girl! I mean, I really care for her, but she is still a girl. You are a woman!"

Yes, this was going to far, time to rein it back, just in time she hoped.

"Then perhaps it is time for you to make her a woman?" She smiled as the realisation of what she meant dawned on him. "Why don't you spend next week seducing her? Show her what you know. " He smiled back at her, then nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That could be fun! You know that we haven't even kissed properly yet though, don't you?" He blushed a little. Evie couldn't actually believe that and threw her head back as she chuckled loudly . "Hey! Don't laugh! I am a caring boy-friend, I won't push her into doing something that she doesn't want to do!" He suddenly frowned at the sobering thought that he wasn't such a good boy-friend. A good boy-friend wouldn't be laying here naked with another woman.

Evie kissed him again as she realised the type of things that must be going through his head.

"Don't worry about anything. We are together for now. Let's enjoy ourselves, that is, if you still want to?"She asked. Troy grinned his cheeky grin again, before diving on her and kissing and tickling her.

"Hell yeah! Gotta make the most of our time before you go back to your hubby for a while!" He jumped up and backed away from the lounger and beckoned her towards him.

"Come on then!" He called, glancing behind him at the edge of the lake as he continued to back up. " Bet he's not got a body like mine has he?" Troy flexed his biceps and then reached down to his rapidly hardening dick and caressed himself to fullness again. "Is he as big as me, Evie?" He grinned cheekily.

"Size isn't everything, you know!" She laughed, getting to her feet and making her way towards him. Fuck! What was she doing?

"Don't you want this one then?" He shook it at her, glancing back again as he reached the edge of the water and carefully stepped into cold liquid. She paused before joining him in the cool water and he took her hand and lead her in until the water came up to their thighs. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his face to hers and they kissed gently and tenderly, his own arms tight around her body.

"OK, Evie?" He asked softly as he drew away from her lips. She nodded silently. Yeah. She really needed this coming break. She had to break this atmosphere. Her face broke into a grin and she tried to twist out of his embrace. However, on the uneven floor of the lake, she suddenly found herself floundering for balance. Troy tried to save her as she fell backwards, her arms flailing, but as he stepped towards her his foot slipped and he tumbled after her. The two of them landed in the water with a large splash, both were briefly completely submerged, meaning that their hair was conpletely drenched. How the fuck were they going to explain that away? Well, Troy could probably tell anyone that he'd fallen in the lake, he was supposed to be out here working after all. She on the otherhand had explained her absence in that she had gone off of the complex to go shopping. Why would she have soaking wet hair if she had been shopping?

They struggled to their feet, Troy laughing loudly as he wrapped her in his embrace again. Oh well, at least their clothes were not wet. He led her out of the water and stepped away from her and dropped his head forward and shook like a wet dog. Evie giggled at the sight while she squeezed some of the water from her own hair.

"Suppose we'll dry out a bit by the time we get back." He shrugged. "What shall we do while we are drying?" It had been quite refreshing in the cool water, but she didn't think she wanted to go back in. What could they do? Well, she supposed that they could always fuck again! She stepped towards him and embraced him again and then reached down and began to stroke him, yet again.

"Reckon, you got one more in you, Troy?" She purred in his ear. He genuinely thought it over, surely he should be spent by now? But no, as she continued to stimulate his dick and balls, he shuddered slightly as he began to harden again. He loved the feel of her breath against his ear and held her tighter and squeezed her buttocks, then slid one hand round and slid it between her thighs and ran his fingers over her quivering flesh.

"Hell yeah, Evie! What about you though? You ready for one more trip to heaven?" He was rocking her gently and teasing harder and deeper. He flicked his still damp hair back out of his eyes with a toss of his head. She grinned up at him and he lowered his lips to hers again. Soft, tender kisses. How was he gonna live with out her? Why had he ever started this madness? Evie melted into his embrace and his kisses. If she was only single! She grinned to herself. Even their age difference didn't matter, he was so very beautiful, she could easily fall in love with a guy like him. What was she thinking? A guy like him? No! She was quite sure she was already falling for him. Hopefully the break would solve everything.

Troy broke away from their hot kisses and swept her up in his arms. He carried her over to the deep orange sandstone rock beside the lounger and settled her on an outcrop. He spread her thighs as he straightened up and put his hands on her waist and leant in to kiss her again. He paused before their lips met.

"One last go before we have a break, yeah?" He asked softly his voice husky with desire as he reached a hand up to caress down the side of her breast. She stared into those stunning eyes, then nodded sharply. She didn't want to, but she knew it was what was right. He smiled, then dropped the rest of the way to meet her soft lips. Their lips moved gently against each other's, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and he stroked his over hers. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the growing pleasure and fighting back the unexpected tears that threatened to overflow. He slid his lips down from her lips, over her chin, kissing with openmouthed kisses with his tongue licking gently at the flesh of her throat. She let out a deep groan and pressed against him as he continued down. She gripped his shoulders as he moved his mouth across her flat stomach, his tongue swirled around her navel making her shudder violently. His name slipped breathily from her lips and she arched back against the sum-warmed rocks. She felt her stomach tense in anticipation as his breath whispered over her spread thighs as he made his way to his prize.

Troy lifted his eyes to hers as his tongue slipped out and began to lap slowly and deliberately over the warm skin of her sex. Evie moaned louder and lifted herself up to reach forward and stroke his shoulders and ruffle his hair as he continued to tease and taste her. He shook his head from side to side dragging his tongue firmly over her swollen clit. Evie arched to him and let out a loud scream and pulled him closer to her centre. She was so very wet again. Sweet juices flowing out of her onto his questing tongue. He was getting so very hard now, he didn't want this to be over, but God! He needed to be inside her. Now. He straightened up and leant to place another sweet kiss on her lips, she tasted herself on his tongue. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

"Ready for me, Evie?" He asked, stroking himself to complete fullness and positioning his head against her tight opening. She was panting heavily now, she sighed and managed a sharp nod as she wrapped both her arms and legs around him. She glanced down at where there bodies were in contact. Troy grinned up at her, then joined her in watching as he slid his body slowly inside hers. She gasped as he slid through the tight opening and dropped back against the rocks moaning loudly. Her voice shook with emotion as he came fully inside her.

"Troy! My dear! Fuck me!" She pulled him closer in her arms and dropped her head over his shoulder, kissing and nibbling at the flesh there as he pulled his hips back and then thrust back tight into her, letting out a feral growl as he began to strain against her, thrusting hard. Everything was in turmoil inside his head as he continued to piston his hips, driving his velvet-steel cock in and out of her tight hot passage. His damp hair flopped over his dark, hooded eyes as his passion grew. He pulled back from her embrace and gripped her hips, eyes staring down watching the advance and retreat of his body as it slid rapidly in and out of her dripping pussy. His breathing was slow and deep and his voice husky as he uttered filthy words for her ears only. God! He was just so damn sexy! Evie ran her fingers over his wonderful pecs and abs, her eyes struggling to stay open as her head dropped back. She was moaning deeply as the pleasure began to build.

"Evie! How can you give me up? Does he fuck you like I do? Hard and fast? Can he make you cum as often as I can?" He thrust into her a little harder and felt her body pulse around him as her whole body began to tremble with the need for release. She stared into his blue, blue eyes, dark with his lust as his nostrils flared as he breathed hard. She smiled softly as a tear finally escaped and trickled down her cheek.

"No, my dear." She whispered softly, "But I love him." As her words left her mouth her pleasure broke over her in waves and she clutched her beautiful young man to her chest as his passion peaked and he released into her in violent jets of his hot seed. Evie's cries evolved into gentle sobs as she gripped him tighter to her and wept onto his shoulder. Troy held her to him as his manhood flexed inside her.

He soothed her gently, rocking against her and peppering kisses on her cheek and neck. He had not expected this explosion of emotion from her. He had taken his own feelings as the confusion of his youth. He had never been sexual with anyone before in his life and lust and love were twisted in his mind. Was he beginning to have feelings of love for her or was it purely lust, strong and physical but nothing else. He was no longer completely sure. Evie's legs slipped down from where they had been locked around his waist and he held her in his strong arms while she wept softly. He lifted her up and carried her clutched in his arms and sat her down on the lounger again.

Troy reached into the cooler and retrieved the half empty bottle of champagne and poured the contents into the two glasses on the table. He sat down next to her and offered her a glass. Evie had her face buried in her hand as she began to calm herself again. When she looked up at him to take the glass she blushed slightly. He smiled his crooked little took his own glass and tapped it to hers. She returned the smile before sipping from her glass. She watched him as he swigged from his own, he sighed as he nursed his glass watching her as she continued drinking.

"I thought you didn't want to get tipsy?" She asked as he attacked the glass again. He had downed almost two-thirds of the alcohol in only two mouthfuls.

"Don't care!" He finished the glass and got to his feet. For the first time she realised that he was a little upset too. No longer hiding it behind humour. "So when does 'Vance', get here then? He checked whether the bottle was empty, a small amount of liquid trickled out into the glass and he tipped his head back and swallowed the last of the drink. She hadn't expected him to be upset, but then he was so very different to her previous boys.

"Tomorrow. About noon." Troy nodded sharply.

"And when does he leave again?" He put the glass down on the table and looked her straight in the eye. She gave a soft smile. and leant to kiss him. He resisted for a moment before taking a deep breath before returning her affection.

"He is my husband, Troy. You know that. This is not a relationship. It's sex." She gently stroked his cheek and he leant into her touch. He sighed deeply again and twisted and kissed her fingers.

"I know that. I never thought I would begin to get feelings of anything other than lust for you. I'm sorry Evie." He pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. "Perhaps we should just end it now?" No! She didn't want to end it! Just a break. That's all. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Let's just see how it goes, shall we? See how we feel in a week or so."

"Is that how long he's staying?" He pulled himself from her tight embrace.

"Yeah." She nodded briefly.

"OK. We'll see how we feel. How I feel about us in a week or so then. " He rose to his feet and began to gather his clothes.

"Troy." He sat back on the lounger and began to put his clothing back on. He lifted his face to look at her again. Her voice was soft, "There is no 'us', you do understand that don't you?"

He blinked slowly, trying to clear the coming fuzziness in his head from the alcohol and also, to his surprise, clear the tears that were threatening to fall. Though he had taken her announcement quite calmly at first, now he was really quite upset at the prospect of not seeing her intimately for a while. By intimate, he did not mean their sexual activity, although he, of course, enjoyed that. He had become very fond of their post-coital chats. It was nice to have someone to just talk to.

" Of course. How are we gonna do this? Do you wanna go back first, or shall I? He asked gettin up and pulling his pants right up and doing up his fly. He finished buttoning his shirt and slipped his shoes on. Aside from the damp hair, he looked presentable and quite innocent. Evie watched him. She was really gonna miss their little meetings. Only time would tell what would happen.

She didn't answer him for a while, instead concentrating on putting her bikini back on. Troy silently stepped behind her and re-tied the cords of her top for her. She sat in silence as he did, only speaking to thank him when he had finished, she twisted to face him as she did. Their eyes met and locked briefly, he couldn't resist and as he launched himself on her she did not resist either. Their lips met and their tongues tangled together as the heat between them rose up again. She knew she shouldn't, she was the one breaking this off, but just for a few minutes more she held his body in her arms and savoured the feeling of his body against hers. He broke away from her and smiled softly as he teased her ear with his fingers. She noticed the tears glistening in his eyes and found herself tearing up too. He nodded at her.

"Yeah. You're right. Time for a break." He brushed one last kiss over her lips then turned to leave her. She called him back to her.

"Troy! Aren't you forgetting something? There is a little more this time as we have been together a little longer than normal." She reached into the cooler and withdrew the usual brown envelope that would contain his money. His blood ran cold. Oh yeah, his pay! She did not feel for him, this was just business, wasn't it? He was just a prostitute to her!

He snatched it from her hand, the first time she had ever physically handed him the money. It made him feel awful. What the hell was he doing? Fucking his boss! For money! He stuffed the envelope in the back pocket of his pants, and when he looked at her again, his eyes were cold.

"Thank-you, Mrs Evans. Nice doing business with you!" He turned on his heel and began to stride away across the green. Evie was shocked and hurt at his reaction. But as she watched him walk away from her, she was also a little worried. What if he decided to tell on her? Vance knew of course, but what if he told her kids? Or the staff? Fuck! What had she done?

She picked up her sarong and tied it around her and tried not to worry. Surely he wouldn't tell. Would he? After another ten minutes she began to make her way back to Lava Springs.

Troy entered the building and immediately made his way to the staff locker-room. On his way he bumped into Sharpay, he wasn't really looking where he was going so he smiled softly and apologised.

"Finished for the day then, Troy?" Before he could answer she noticed his hair, still slightly damp and sticking up. "Why is your hair wet?" Always straight to the point with Sharpay. He stammered slightly before he answered.

"Umm, messing about with the workmen. Fell in the lake." He nodded curtly, "Night, Sharpay." He pushed past her into the locker-room. He had been intending to get changed before leaving, now he just wanted to go home. He grabbed his belongings and rushed out to where his beaten up truck was parked and jumped in and set off for home.

Back out in the corridor, Sharpay began to make her way out of the staff area. She was turning over what Troy had told her in her mind. She knew that no-one had been working out by the lake, she had looked. Why was he lying? The only people he had seen out there was the couple fucking on the green. Just as she rounded the corner she saw her mother dart down the corridor ahead of her and disappear into her room. And her hair was damp too. How curious?

When Troy arrived home he let himself in and rushed upstairs and went straight into his shower and stripped off his clothes and turned the water on hard and hot. He rested his forhead against the wall as the water cascaded down and finally allowed himself the release of tears he had felt coming since his conversation with Evie.

Jack heard his son come in and made his way up to his room, on finding his son was in the shower he sat on the whicker chair on the landing and waited until he heard Troy back in his room. He tapped on the door and heard his son's voice call him. When he came into the room his son lay on his bed dressed in sweats and a white vest. His hands were folded behind his head and his bare feet were crossed before him. He did not look particularly happy, but Jack wanted to get this out of the way.

"I need to ask you about something, son." He said turning around the chair by Troy's desk and sitting astride it. Troy didn't seem to respond, but he continued anyway. "You know that I know about your savings box, don't you?" Troy looked at him then, but just nodded. "Did you know that I've been putting money in your box?" That made him sit up then.

"Oh shit!" Jack didn't even admonish him for his language.

"Where did all that money come from, son?" He was a little scared what the answer would be. Troy thought for a second, but he was still so upset with what had happened with Evie that he decided in his head that he should tell his father the absolute truth.

"I earned it." He wasn't lying, complete truth.

"Earned it how? I thought your pay was going to go straight in your account?" He stared into his son's blue eyes.

"It is. That pay is for another job I was doing."He wrapped his arms around his legs. Jack was pleased, tips were what his boy meant, he decided. He smiled at his boy.

"What kind of jobs are they then son?"

"Fucking my lady boss while her husband was away!" He admitted,settling back on his bed again. His father didn't even blink. Vivid imagination his son had. As if.

Jack burst out laughing. " Yeah son! Of course you have!" he got up and ruffled his son's hair, then made his way downstairs still laughing to himself. Nah. He wouldn't tell his wife. Troy was saving up his tips, the rich people were obviosly very generous. Lucky Troy!

Troy pulled the envelope from his discarded clothing and proceeded to count the money before putting it in the box with the rest. He turned the last few weeks over in his mind. He was gonna miss Evie. But if it was over, it was over. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. He lay there just glancing round his room as he waited for the person to pick up. A soft voice answered.

"Hello? Troy?" He took a deep breath.

" Hi, Gabi! We haven't seen that much of each other lately, outside of work. Why don't you come over. I'll get pizza and we can just hang out."

"Sure! Sounds fun! I'll be over in half an hour. Bye!" He said goodbye to her and shut his phone. He grinned to himself. Let the seduction begin, he thought.

_**What do you think peeps? Read and review, pleeeaaassee! I crave reviews! BB Allie x **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Chapter six guys! The song that Troy sings is 'Kiss You All Over' By the seventies group Exile. Quite a lot of this comes from e-mails and chats with CoogrrrShae! Thank-you my friend! Allie x**_

Gabi arrived just before the pizza delivery guy did. He ordered her favourite, as usual, and within twenty minutes of her arriving they were stretched out on Troy's bed with the pizza box open between them. She chatted happily with him, oblivious to the lust-filled way he was intently studying her as she spoke and ate. How should he approach this? Yeah, he had just had quite a lot of sex only hours before, but that didn't mean he wasn't up for some fun with his pretty little girlfriend. As he watched her though he was surprised that in the back of his mind he kept thinking how much sexier and more arousing his older lover was. Still didn't stop him from wanting to get closer with her though!

After they had finished the pizza, leaving only the discarded crusts in the box, Troy slid a little closer to her. He nuzzled against her hair gently, his heart beating faster as he considered how far she would let him go. He kissed her hair, then slid down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled and nuzzled back.

"Troy!" She whined. Grinning to himself he began to slide his lips towards hers, at the same time he rested his fingers against her knee. As he moved towards her to claim her lips he pushed his hand up her skirt, fingers skimming smoothly over her thigh.

"CRACK!" She slapped his cheek hard enough to make his head go back, his eyes closing at the shock of the sting.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" She virtually screeched at him. Troy was rubbing his sore cheek as she pulled back from him.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"What did I do that for? You tried to feel me up!" She fumed.

"You're my girl! Aren't we supposed to do things like that? You let me touch you before." He tried to get close again, taking her hand and trying to sooth her by stroking her fingers with his. She ripped her hand from his grasp and quickly scooted back off of his bed.

"But not there! I thought you understood that? You said you wouldn't push me." Troy sighed as she started to put her jacket on again and he slid to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not pushing you! We don't have to go all the way! I just thought that you might like me to make you feel good!" He explained. Gabi was having none of it.

"And how do you know what would make me feel good?" She demanded, leaning over to scream right in his face. Hmm? That was something he couldn't tell her!

"I read it in a book!" He lied.

"Well next time ask before touching! She finished buttoning her jacket and turning to leave.

"I'm sorry! I'll ask next time! I promise!" He followed as she made her way out of his room. She stopped and spun round to shout in his face again.

"Next time! I'm not sure there is gonna be a next time!" She stormed out.

"Aww! Gabi! Don't be like that!" He started to follow her.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow! Let's leave it at that for now, shall we?" Troy gave up on following her and gave a huge sigh.

"Yeah. OK. See you tomorrow." He made his way back to his bed and flopped onto his back. He lay there staring at the ceiling as he listened to the front door opening and slaming behind her as she left. So much for teaching her about the pleasures of making love, he hadn't even made it to first base! And now he had really pissed her off too. He was gonna find this next week or so really hard, Gabi pissed at him and no sex with Evie either. Sometimes his life sucked!

The next morning he passed Gabi on his way in, he greeted her as usual, but she just huffed at him on her way past. He turned and watched as she she made her way out to the pool. Troy decided it was best to let it go for now, so just shrugged and made his way to check what his duties were for the day. He would be on the golf course until just before lunch and then he would be back at the complex, waiting on tables during the lunch rush.

As he made his way across to join the junior golfers he saw that their attention was taken up watching as helicopter came in to land on the greens. As the blades finally came to a stop he saw Ryan and Sharpay striding across to greet their father as he jumped down from his private transport. Troy paused and looked around behind the teens, and there she was, dressed in a very short skirt and a top with a plunging neckline. Evie, his Evie. And he was missing her already. He took a deep breath and made his way over to start the lesson.

"Good morning junior golfers!" He called jovially. "Let's get started shall we?" As he began to line them up to tee off he took one last glance in the direction of the helicopter. Evie was embracing Vance passionately, but as he spun her around she looked over his shoulder, and as she was turned towards him her gaze briefly locked with his. Just as quickly she pulled away from her husbands embrace and kissed him firmly, her heart fluttering, knowing that Troy had seen. He looked away and resumed what he was supposed to be doing. Working.

At lunch-time he had changed for his duties waiting tables with Chad, as he had when they had first come to work at Lava Springs. His mind was still in turmoil as he tried to function as if nothing was wrong. It was so difficult. Gabi was still ignoring him and knowing he would have no appointments with Evie for a while was even worse. Fulton came out and informed them that they would not be waiting on the guests in general, they would be solely responsible for the table of the Evans family. They had asked for the two boys specifically. Troy cursed under his breath, Fulton caught it and shot him a look, he took a deep breath and gave a tight smile. After Fulton had walked away Chad turned to his friend.

"Hey dude, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Troy turned from him and picked up the cloth he would drape over his arm. He turned back to face him and grinned an obviously fake grin. "Nothing's up."

"I heard the curse bro. You and Gabi had words? I notice that you are not speaking."

Troy sighed. "We had a disagreement last night. It'll be alright. "

"The Evans's just getting to you too though?" If only Chad knew how much Mrs Evans was getting to him. He would never tell though, he had to be a little more careful.

"Just Sharpay, you know. Not sure I wanna spend too much time in her company." Chad grinned wide.

"Not Sharpay! Miss Evans! Remember that dude!"

"How could I forget!" Troy gave a little laugh as they headed out to wait on his lover and her family.

When they got to the table he saw Evie snuggling up to her husband, gently placing kisses on his cheek. Their daughter did not look too impressed but Ryan did not pay too much attention. He wasn't as much of a drama-queen as his sister, plus Ryan knew about his mother's summer flirtations. He had caught her with a young guy in her room. He did notice the way his mother looked at Troy, but he never in a million years would have guessed that he was this years lover.

Troy couldn't believe how bad it made him feel watching as Evie flirted with her husband. He knew that it was wrong to feel jealous and he did a pretty good job of hiding it from her. But afterwards... He went into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet thinking it over. She was not his, he knew that, but watching her as she kissed and flirted with Vance, surely she must know that she was hurting him? He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. She was not his, he reminded himself and she was showing him just how much she wasn't his. He had to resist. He was just her sex toy and, for now he was discarded.

That evening he ate with his parents, he barely spoke over dinner, his father noticed his silence but did not query it. Troy was a teenager, he was used to their behaviour. After he had finished helping to wash the dishes and clean away he excused himself and went up to his room to read. He threw himself onto his bed and lay there thinking about everything that had happened so far this summer. He and Gabi had seemed to be drifting apart since he had began 'working', if you could call it that, for Mrs Evans. Evie. Fuck! After only one day separated from being intimate with her, he couldn't believe how much he missed her. Knowing that he would not be able to meet with her for another week or so was killing him. He needed sex. He'd barely noticed how addicted he had become to it until it was taken from him. He didn't really care who he got it from, he just needed release.

He got up from his bed and went to the door and turned the key in the lock, then he drew the curtains and turned on the bedside lamps and turned off the main light. He began to remove his clothes, peeling them off and dropping them in the laundry basket by the door. In a very short space of time he was naked and feeling the rush of blood to his groin. He settled back on his bed and mounded the pillows up behind his head. He took a deep breath and then took his dick in his hand and began to stroke himself slowly and firmly, hissing at the sensation of pleasure that erupted from within as he did. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes. He was gonna think about Gabi as he did this. He gripped harder and brought his fist up and ran his thumb firmly over the swollen head, spreading the precum that leaked out over the head and then down the shaft. He would imagine Gabi doing this to him. But ...

"Evie!" Her name slipped easily from his lips, his hips lifting as he thrust into his own grip. How many times had she done this for him though? Stroking him to full arousal while he would nuzzle and kiss at her throat or her luscious breasts. Teasing her taut nipples while she stroked his length and pulled and teased his sac until he was ready to spill his seed. And then he would mount her and drive his hard dick in and out of her moist channel, stimulating himself until he released hot jets of sticky cum deep inside her.

His hand continued moving, steadily increasing in speed as the pleasure increased. He reached down with his spare hand and began to play with his balls, eyes still shut tight as he visualised his lover climbing onto his body. He began to thrust blindly into the channel formed of his own hand. He gripped tighter and remembered the feeling of Evie's pussy gripping around his pulsing body as he brought her to orgasm with him. It did not take him long to reach his climax, hips jerking uncontrollably as his fingers teased and stimulated his hardness. He arched back, pushing his hips up off of his comforter, and biting his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out for his lover. His hand slid from his balls, up across his sculpted abs to his hard little nipples. He squeezed and twisted on the hard little bud as he reached his climax, releasing several long ribbons of white cum. They shot into the air before coming down to coat his hand and abs with his warm juices. He lay panting hard for a while before pushing himself up a little and glancing down at the mess he had made. If he had been with Evie she would have cleaned it up for him, and if he had released like that on her flat stomach he would have cleaned it up himself. Wouldn't make a lot of difference if he did it now. He brought his hand up first and slowly licked his digits free of his fluids. As his breathing steadied he ran his fingers over the cum on his tummy and brought them up to suck his deliciousness off of them. But fuck! It would have been so much better with Evie doing it for him!

He slid from his bed and made his way to his shower, still covered in a fair bit of semen and partially erect. He turned the warm water on and slid under the spray, if this is what he would have to do until she was ready for him again, then this is what he would do. And perhaps he should do a little teasing back, see how she liked it.

The next morning Troy went to work with a whole new attitude, he didn't let anything bother him. He greeted Gabi with a wide smile and just shrugged off her negative reaction to him. He did all his work happily, and flirted like mad with the older, lady guests staying at Lava Springs. Evie did pass him once while he was working, and stared as he laughed and joked with an admirer. She waited around for a while and watched how he was interacting with all the women around him. Watching as they blushed and became flustered as he teased and complimented ladies who were not used to such attention. Especially from such a gorgeous young man as him, Evie felt her tummy flip as he briefly turned in her direction as he raised his hand to brush his hair from his stunning blue eyes. She turned quickly and made her way back to join her husband. Troy was enjoying himself greatly, especially as it was becoming quite obvious that it was having the desired effect on Evie. It was driving her mad with jealousy to see him with his hands on other womens flesh as he smoothed sun lotion onto the backs of aging cougars. All women seemed to adore him. Just like she did.

Mid week a new guest arrived, an old college friend of Evie's who the twins called Aunt Sophie. Very beautiful with long auburn curls and green eyes, she was incredibly sexy for a lady her age. All the male members of staff didn't seem to be able to keep their eyes off of her, including Troy who flashed her one of his trademark smiles as she passed him on her way to her room. She was following Evie, but paused and watched as Troy walked away, her eyes locked on his ass.

"Now who is that delicious young thing then?" She asked Evie as she stopped to open the door to the suite that she herself had been using while she was alone. The room that she had been meeting Troy in. Evie turned and glanced past her friend at the retreating figure.

"Oh! Him?" Sophie licked her lips and nodded.

"He's gorgeous!" The two women stood watching until he disapeared around the corner. Evie couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking of him naked and aroused on the bed in this very room. Sophie caught her reaction and raised an eyebrow. Evie quickly let them both into the room and shut the door.

"That was Troy Bolton. Classmate of my children and member of the summer staff."

Sophie knew about Evie's lovers and threw her head back as she laughed loudly, "And if I'm right from your reaction. This summer's teenage stud!" Evie tried to look hurt that her friend would suggest such a thing, but couldn't resist her friends laughter.

"Was it that obvious?" She sighed when the laughter subsided. Sophie wrinkled her nose and nodded.

"Yes, Evie. I'm afraid it was! Why on earth have you got Vance back here with that around to see to your needs? Is he a disapointment in the sack?"

"Hell no! He is quite wonderful! Getting a little too involved though, so we are having a cooling off period."

"And how is that going for you?" Sophie sat down on the couch while Evie went over to the mini bar and pulled out a half bottle of white wine and then got two glasses. She opened the bottle and filled them then came to join her friend on the couch, handing her one of the glasses. She took a sip of the cool liquid, then sighed.

"Awful!" She admitted. Sophie patted her arm and smiled softly.

"So let me get this right, while Vance is here you won't be needing your playmate?" Sophie had always been a bit of a maneater, and Evie was sure that she already knew what was on her friends mind.

"You want to play with my young man while you are here? What's in it for me if I share?" She took another sip of wine and watched the wicked grin that crept across her friends face.

"I'll share all the details of what you are missing. And have you got that camera set up in here still?" She asked.

"How do you know about that?" Evie exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Her friend laughed. "Aww! Don't worry! Vance correctly guessed that you would have told me about your boys! And he accidentally let slip that you sometimes make films for him." Evie buried her face in her hand but began to giggle uncontrollably. "I could make a little film of my own for you to watch. I am in the movie business after all!"

"Soph! You are a PA for a director, not a film-maker!" She laughed and drank a little more of the wine.

"True! But if you can operate a camera how hard can it be? Come on, Evie. Let me have a taste! I haven't ever had anything that young. I bet with a body like that his stamina is amazing!" Evie swooned, and smiled to herself.

"Oh! It is! And his amazing eyes! And his abs! And his cute ass! Oh! And you would not believe the things that he can do with his tongue!" Her friend laughed as she sat enthusing over this boy young enough to be her son.

"You know, I don't think anyone has ever made me cum as hard or often as he can. Not even Vance, when we were young." She sat there in silence suddenly, turning it over in her mind. "OK. I'll share him with you. I'll tell Fulton to send him to you tomorrow! But you gotta film it! And tell me exactly how he made you feel. If I can't be with him, at least I can share in your experiences with him." She put her glass down and hugged her friend tightly.

"So exciting!" Sophie laughed, hugging her back, "Thank you! You have to tell me all about how we go about this. How much do you pay him?" Evie thought about it, she was quite happy to make the payment for her friend if she was gonna benefit from it.

"Umm? About a hundred dollars. But don't worry about that, I'll pay if you want me to. I'm gonna get to watch!"

"Oh no! I'm OK. I'll pay my stud myself!" She picked up her glass and the two friends ended up sitting for the next two hours talking over the coming encounter and getting slightly tipsy together.

Out in the complex, Troy continued with his days work, punctuating the boredom with regular bouts of flirting with the female guests. He was having fun, and he had to admit how good it was for his ego too! Every woman here seemed to want him, and after what he was going to do tonight, he was sure that it would have the desired effect on the one woman who's attention he really wanted. Little did he know, he still wasn't gonna get her. Yet. But wait until he found out what she had in store for him.

Some evenings at Lava Springs they would have sort of talent nights. Not formal like the Star Dazzle Show, just guests and occasionally staff, getting up to sing for the entertainment and sometimes amusement of the assembled people. On this night, Troy had decided to give it a shot. Singing a sexy song to see if it had any affect on Evie. He watched as she sat at a table with her husband and friend, drinking and waiting for the entertainment to begin. Just after eight o'clock the music began and the first of the singers took to the stage. Of course Ryan and Sharpay had a go, although they left after they had performed. As the evening went on more and more people got up to sing. Some were quite good, and some were quite dreadful! Evie wasn't really paying a hell of a lot of notice of who the people were, she was too busy trying to distract herself from missing Troy by steadily getting more and more drunk with Sophie and trying not to let it show. But somehow she noticed him as he came on stage, something about the way he moved caught the corner of her eye. Turning in her seat, she came to face the stage fully. Her breath caught in her throat. His head was down, making him look incredibly shy as he came to the mike stand and seated himself on the bar stool that had been placed on-stage for him. She watched in silence as he settled himself, then turned and gave a tight nod to the guy operating the music.

She was quite surprised as the music began and she recognised it as a song from her own youth, long before he was even born. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that barely covered his abs with a white short-sleeved shirt over the top, open all the way down the front. He looked incredibly hot, but then he already knew that. But when he opened his mouth to sing, that was when the electricity crackled through her body. Since the spring musicale Troy's voice had finished breaking and as the words slipped out his voice was deeper, huskier and sexy as hell! All eyes were on him as he just about lifted his head to look at his audience from under his floppy fringe. And as Evie listened, she knew that he sung it just for her.

_When I get home, babe_

_Gonna light your fire_

_All day_

_I've been thinkin' bout you, babe_

_You're my one desire_

Evie glanced around, it seemed like every woman in the room was looking at him and she just knew the kind of thing that was going through their minds.

_Gonna wrap my arms around you_

_Hold you close to me_

_Oh babe I wanna taste your lips_

_I wanna fill your fantasy_

He finally brought his head fully up, looking out with his blue, blue eyes. And every woman watching shuddered deep inside as his voice vibrated, deep and sexy.

_Yeah_

Evie took a deep breath and looked first at her friend and then at her husband who was quite aware of the effect the young man was having on both his wife and his guests. Up on the stage Troy continued his song before slipping forward off of the stool and strolling to the front of the stage and turning, just slightly, but enough that he now faced Evie directly.

_You can see it in my eyes_

_I can feel it in your touch_

_You don't have to say a thing_

_Just let me show how much_

_Want you, need you _

_Yeah_

Fuck! He was making her so wet! Even from a distance he was driving her crazy! And that had been his full intention. A soft smile crept over his face.

_Wanna kiss you all over_

_And over again_

_I wanna touch you all over_

_Till the night closes in_

_Till the night closes in_

He stared directly into her eyes, his burned into hers, even from this distance. He briefly bit down on his bottom lip as he gently swayed his hips in time to the music. As he did his t-shirt lifted revealing his abs and his happy trail that disapeared into the waistband of his jeans. He lifted the mic as he threw his head back to growl out the next lines.

_Stay with me, lay with me_

_Holding me, loving me, baby_

_Here with me, near with me_

_Feeling you close to me, baby_

Why the hell had she suggested this stupid break? God! She could almost drag him from the stage and take him there and then!

_So show me, show me ev'rything you do_

_'Cause baby no one does it quite like you_

_Want you, need you_

His gaze was so intent, surely someone would know that he was singing to her? But no. All the other female guests were far too busy fixating on the incredible performer on the stage. Sophie raised an eyebrow as she turned and faced her friend and her husband. Vance was watching Evie's reactions intently,it was quite obvious to him that his wife was definitely becoming aroused watching Troy's performance.

_Oh, Babe_

Evie visably shuddered as she finally managed to tear her eyes away from him. She stood from her seat and pulled her husband to his feet behind her. She leant to whisper in her friend's ear.

" Vance and I are going to have an early night. OK" Her friend nodded in reply. "Go get him ready for tomorrow!" She grinned and kissed her friends cheek in farewell. She turned to face him one last time as he finished his performance.

_I wanna kiss you all over_

_And over again_

_I wanna touch you all over_

Well she wouldn't get the benefit of what she had taught him for a while, but she hoped that Sophie was gonna enjoy it. And she couldn't wait to hear all about it!

_Till the night closes in_

_Till the night closes in_

As the audience erupted into applause he grinned and bowed low, but he was watching as Evie made her way through the tables, leading Vance by the hand. He bit his bottom lip as he turned to leave the stage. So he'd affected her so much, she had to leave. So was she missing him as much as he waas missing her? At a guess he would say, yeah she was!

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he gave the mic back to Mr Fulton, who was staring at him after his unexpectedly sexy performance. He grinned wider and hurried off towards the staff locker room. Not really looking where he was going, still chuckling to himself about the reactions to his act, especially Evie's. Then suddenly he came face to face with Sophie as she stepped out in front of him. He jerked to a sudden stop and stared directly into her eyes and was met by her hungry look.

"Oops! Sorry! Erm? Miss Sophie?" They had been specifically told to call her that. She smiled and looked him up and down, admiring his face and form.

"And you are Troy Bolton." She leant in very close and after making sure no one was in earshot she whispered in his ear. "My dear friend Evie's lover!" Troy was taken aback. Evie had told her? She smiled at his shocked look. "Don't worry my dear. I'm not about to tell on you. Evie and I had a little talk." She glanced around to make sure no one was coming in their direction. "She's missing you like hell! But then I think you know that. Teasing her like that isn't very fair you know."

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just wanted to show her what she was missing." He didn't know what else to say.

"And believe me, she knows! So what we decided was...That you and I should have a little fun, and then I will tell her all about it! Sound fun?" She reached and placed her hand on his chest, caressing lightly through his shirt. He thought it over for a while. Sex with another beautiful cougar. He lifted his head and smiled softly.

"So you want me to work for you too?" He raised an eyebrow. She grinned at him.

"Same arrangements as Evie. Fulton will send you to 'work' for me. I'm in the same room as you were with Evie. And I'll pay you too, of course. What do you think?" he turned the idea over in his head while running his eyes over her body.

"Yeah. OK. I reckon that might be fun." She began to walk on past him, her fingers still in contact with his chest.

"Then I will see you tomorrow then! Sleep well, my dear." With that she trailed her fingers over his muscles as she left him staring as she made her way off down the corridor and back to her room. Troy took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his mind. Troy man, what are you doing? He laughed to himself. Getting a little more action!

And as he made his way from the locker room after changing to drive home he was surprised and stimulated to notice the way the female guests now reacted to him. Flirty looks, saucy comments and even a few slightly inappropriate touches! A couple of the ladies had a feel of his firm ass! He resisted the temptation to see how far he could get with them and instead concentrated on the thought that he was gonna get some tomorrow! After that he would see how it went, perhaps it would be worth his time pursuing some of the lovely ladies who had shown an interest in him.

The next morning he went about his work even happier than before. Gabi was still not speaking to him, but he no longer cared. He knew that he was gonna get some later that day, and had a lot of other chances too. He had lunch with Chad, Taylor came over and asked if he had apologised to Gabi yet. He had explained that he already had and she had suggested that he try again. But at just that moment, Mr Fulton came looking for him. He told them that he would have to talk to her later as he had to go do a job for one of the guests now. Then he made his way to the room where he was expected.

Inside, Sophie was quickly finishing setting up the hidden camera. She switched it to record and then quickly shed the dressing gown that she was wearing and draped herself on the bed and waited for the arrival of the young Wildcat stud.

Troy tapped on the door.

"Come on in, my dear!" She called from inside. Troy took a deep breath, then turned the handle and let himself into the room...

_**I know that there is not a lot of action in this chapter... But wait until what happens next!**_

_**Please, please read and review! Allie X**_


	7. Chapter 7

Troy and Mrs Evans

_**A/N Hi folks! Thank-you for your kind messages and reviews. I just haven't been able to get 'into' it for the last few weeks. Hope that this good enough after the wait! Please read and review and if you have any ideas, pass them on! As always, thanks to Shae for her input and especially her friendship. Luv ya girl! Allie X**_

Sharpay was making her way down the corridors of Lava Springs. Some things about the previous week were still puzzling her. When she had bumped into Troy the other day he had explained away his wet hair by telling her he had fallen in the lake. But if he had fallen in the lake, why weren't his clothes wet? And then there was the memory of the couple having sex on the golf green. Who had they been? One moment. They were naked. And near the lake. And when she had looked for the workmen, they were the only people she had seen out there. So perhaps Troy had been the guy on the golf course? Don't be stupid, Sharpay! She thought to herself. But if it had been him, who was the girl? Certainly not Montez as she had passed her on her way up to the roof.

Now Ryan had arranged a little soire for that evening. All of the Wildcats were coming to their house to watch a movie that Aunt Sophie had brought for them to watch. It was a space epic that was yet to be released at the movie theatres, that was being produced by the company she worked for. The only reason that she was going herself was to keep her eye on the Wildcats. She didn't like the idea of them running around her house without her there. Gabi was not coming as she was having some mother and daughter bonding time. Sadly, for her, Troy wasn't coming either. Instead he was gonna be putting in some more overtime at Lava Springs. Poor Boy! She really needed to talk to Fulton about the amount of extra work they were getting him to do.

Just that morning, Aunt Sophie had handed her a disc and told her to make sure that she gave it to her mother. Obviously, it was the space epic so Sharpay had not bothered to give it to her mother, she just tucked it away in her purse so that she knew where to find it when the Wildcats came over that night.

At eight-thirty in the evening, The Wildcats had arrived and were now gathered in the entertainment room at the Evans's palatial home. Forgoing the cinema style seating they were all laying instead on an exquisite chinese rug, barefoot after Sharpay had insisted they all removed their shoes on arriving at the house. They had a couple of huge bowls of popcorn scattered among them and they all had a glass of a supposedly non-alcoholic fruit juice cocktail. Supposedly, as Ryan had tipped half of a large bottle of vodka into the mix and then topped the vodka bottle back up with water. As a result, all were just a little bit tipsy!Sharpay inserted the disc into the machine and collected the remote, then sat back down on the rug next to Zeke. She began to give a speech about how lucky they all were, watching this highly anticipated movie early and in the comfort of her home. Chad rolled his eyes at her as Ryan reached over and snatched the remote out of her hand.

" Shut up sis! They're our friends! Let's just sit back and enjoy the movie. Yeah!" With that he pointed the remote at the screen and pushed 'play' before settling back with his friends.

The first thing they noticed as the movie started, was that this was clearly not the space epic that they had been expecting. The picture on the screen showed a room that the twins recognised as their mother's private room at Lava Springs. It was centred on the bed, and on the bed lay their Aunt Sophie in nothing but emerald green lace bra and panties and thigh high hold ups. She lay back with one leg bent up and her hands up behind her head. Her face was looking off camera to the left and from the movement of her eyes, it was obvious that she was watching someone just off camera.

Chad and Jason drunkenly high-fived each other.

"Awesome! Porn!"

Zeke tried to look disaproving as he didn't want Sharpay to think badly of him, but his eyes went wide as he tried and failed to tear his eyes away from the screen. All of the girls made disgusted noises, but the alcohol in their systems said otherwise. Not one of them said ' This is the wrong film', they just sat there and watched it.

Sophie began to speak to the other person.

"So! Evie tells me you are very good with your hands."

Oh fuck! Sharpay thought. Please don't let it be daddy!

Her companion chuckled, deep and throaty and answered her.

"Oh yeah!"

"And your mouth." She grinned at him.

"Amazingly good with my mouth." He purred, "Especially with my tongue!"

She smiled coyly. "Reckon you'll make me cum as many times as you did Evie?"

"Hell yeah! Don't worry! You're gonna be screaming my name very soon!"

Taylor was concentrating hard on the off screen voice. She was sure that she recognised it but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Probably because it was the last person that any of them would have expected it to be.

Then two things happened at once. Her male companion stepped into view just as Sophie laughed and said to him,

"Come on then, Troy! Let's get started!"

While his friends watched with open mouths, Troy shed his open shirt and climbed bare-chested onto the bed to join Sophie.

"Oh my goodness! That's Troy!" Kelsi gasped.

"Yeah! We got that!" Chad grinned, never taking his eyes off of the screen."Looks like Hoops is about to get a little action!"

"Quiet!" Taylor hissed before popping more corn in her mouth. As his friends watched, Troy stalked up the bed and began to kiss Sophie deeply, their tongues entwining as his right hand began to wander. His fingers pressed and squeezed her generous breasts, teasing her nipples through the lace until they were hard and pointed and fully visable to the group watching the action on the screen. She groaned into his mouth and he lifted away from her, a soft chuckle growling from his throat. he encouraged her to arch gently from the bed and slid his hands behind her back. In seconds he had unfastened the clasp and sat back on his heels as he drew her bra down her arms and then tossed it aside to join his shirt. He brought his attention back to her revealed breasts, a little larger than Evie's but just as perfect.

"Very nice!" He whispered and lowered his mouth to one luscious globe. He began to suck and lick, teasing her nipple, his eyes were not looking at what he was doing though. His attention had been caught by two scarves draped over the dressing table mirror. Well that was something that he had never done with Evie before. He lifted up from her and gently brushed a kiss to her lips before slipping from the bed. Sophie watched as he went over to the dresser, she made no attempt to follow him, just watched with eyes full of curiousity. When he came back he was twisting the scarves together and around his fists. It made her just a little nervous, Evie had said nothing about bondage. As he climbed back onto the bed next to her he grinned at her and stroked a finger down her cheek and felt her shudder.

"Aww! Don't be scared, Soph. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just figure that if you are gonna tell Evie all about this, it might be a little more exciting for her if I do something I've never done with her before." He straddled her hips and leant down and gripped her chin a little roughly and then pressed a hard hot kiss to her lips. She took a second to relax into his kiss, but as soon as she did he pulled away and began to separate the scarves. She watched hin intently. She thought that Evie had said that he was pretty inexperienced? Almost as if he could read her mind, he dropped one scarf into his lap then reached and took hold of one wrist.

"See, since I started 'working' for Evie, I've been looking at things on the net that perhaps I shouldn't. Things like..." He shrugged and tossed his head back, "Bondage." He grinned wickedly at her. "And I thought that perhaps I should try it out. With you. What d'ya think?" Before she could answer though he wrapped the scarf around her wrist and knotted it lightly before stretching her arm back and tying the other end to the finial on the head board. When he had finished he reached for her other hand and she gave it to him willingly. "You will tell me if I'm too rough, won't you?" He quickly tied the other hand, then got off of the bed again.

"Comfortable?" He asked, before disappearing from the view of the camera. She wriggled herself until she was and then settled back. Troy reappeared a few seconds later with a brandy glass in his hand that she had been drinking from before he had arrived. As he stood in front of the camera he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. He tilted his head and smiled at her, then his whole demeanour visably changed. Eyes darkening with barely controlled lust. Reaching for her thighs he stripped her panties off and casually tossed them aside before taking another sip of the cool liquid.

"Spread your thighs for me. Show me if you're wet enough for me yet." He demanded. His eyes locked on hers as she slowly moved to comply with his order. He moved in close to her, close enough for her to feel as he blew his hot breath on her swollen lips. She let out a whine and tried to lift her hips closer to his mouth. He pulled quickly away.

"Uh uh! Not yet! " He chuckled to himself as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He stretched out on his side and rested his head on his hand, proping himself up on his elbow beside her. He watched her intently studying her face, and enjoying the rise and fall of her bare breasts. He took another sip from the glass in his hand then carefully lifted it over her chest and tilted it just enough to dribble brandy over her hardened nipple. She gasped slightly from the chill fluid.

"I'm sorry. Was that cold? Let me warm it back up for you." He leant in to her and lapped the brandy from where it had trailed and then suckled her firmly, smirking into her flesh as his tongue teased over the sensitive nub. He bit down ever so gently, just enough to make her cry out just a little.

"Aww! Sorry baby! I'll kiss it all better!" Gentle pecks all over the nipple and areole, then long firm laps of his tongue. Sophie closed her eyes and moaned softly. He drew back, still grinning. He took another sip of brandy, then held the glass up to assess how much was left. Enough to do what he wanted. He tipped the glass again and dribbled the cool liquid over each breast and then down over her flat stomach before emptying the last of the contents into the dip of her navel.

"Stay still." He whispered, before reaching across her body to put the glass on the bedside table. He came back to kneel up beside her. He grinned into her face and bit down on his bottom lip and wrinkling his nose. Then he slowly lowered himself to her breasts and began to lap the alcohol from her heated flesh. Each breast was teased and stimulated until she was panting softly,then he continued down, sliding across her stomach from side to side, licking all the time. He paused and glanced up at her face then dropped down and slurped the collected liquid from the pool in her navel. She couldn't help it then, she arched into him, moaning his name. He pulled up slightly and turned his head to watch her.

"Like that did you? Do you want more?" He asked sitting back on his heels and awaiting her answer. She pulled on her bonds and managed to lift her upper body away from the bed slightly. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Taste me! Lick me!" She asked, spreading her thighs a little wider. Troy chuckled, then stared at her shaking his head.

"Beg me!" His voice rough and demanding. He just sat there, watching, waiting. Sophie just stared at him, incredulous.

"What?" He was barely beyond a child!

"I said 'BEG'! If you want me to pleasure you. Beg me!" He smirked at her as she tried to free herself from her bonds. "Ah! Ah! No release of any type, until you beg me. I'm waiting!"

Sophie stilled her twisting and stared steadily into the blue, blue eyes. She took a little breath. "Eat me! Please!" She pleaded softly. His eyes widened and sparkled with lust.

"Louder!" He demanded.

"Lick me! Taste me!" She cried. He began to move towards her.

"Better! Louder! What's my name?" He slipped between her thighs and began to lower himself to her throbbing pussy.

"Troy! Eat me! Please! Tease me, Troy!" She arched her body to his. He chuckled softly, then burrowed between her thighs, licking and audibly slurping at her juicy pussy. Sophie began to writhe and cry out immediately. Troy continued to lap and tease at her opening and lips, deliberately avoiding too much attention on her clit. Pleasing her, but not enough to push her over the edge yet. He loved the feel of her shaking and trembling beneath him. He slid his hands to her waist, then pushed them up and cupped her breasts. He came up to his knees and leant over her,bringing his face level to hers, he slid one hand down over her pussy. He glanced back at her groin then returned his attention to her face.

"Shall I touch you there? Hmm?" He asked, "Your juicy pussy? Shall I slide my fingers inside you? Pump them gently in and out?" He began to rub his fingers around her pussy lips as she tensed and panted. "Hmm? Baby? Do you want me inside you?" She shook her head.

"Not your fingers." She breathed.

"No?" He stopped stroking her.

"I want your dick! Inside me!" She arched towards him again.

"Oh do you?" He smirked and resumed teasing around her opening. Then he abruptly stopped and moved back down. "Not yet, baby. But I'll be nice. Gonna make you scream now." He settled down between her thighs and resumed lapping at her sex. But this time he stopped the teasing and latched onto her sensitive clit.

Back at the Evans' house the Wildcats were all watching open mouthed as their friend knelt pleasuring the older woman. Chad and Jason kept uttering expletives and were positively drooling at the show. The girls were all having a hard time laying still, watching as the school heart-throb showed off his skill and knowledge. As he moved close and suckled on Sophie's clit and slid a finger deep inside her, Zeke twisted his head to see better what he was doing.

"What's he doing to her to make her squeal like that?" He asked a little absent-mindedly. He jumped when he realised he had said it out loud and grinned apologetically at the girls. Taylor was surprised how impressed she was at Troy's skill at things she had only read about, and that it was making her really aroused watching answered Zeke's query without even realising it.

"He's sucking her clitoris. That is supposed to feel really good. Looks like she's enjoying it." She blushed when she realised that they were all watching her. Kelsi's eyes were wide and she went pink as she whispered,

"Troy is so in control, isn't he? It's really..." She blushed a little more as she admitted, "Exciting!" She burrowed her face in her arms, twisting slightly from the tingling between her own thighs.

Back with Troy and Sophie the pleasure was steadily building, her hands were gripping the scarves now and she was straining to push herself closer to him. He slid his finger out of her and moved position, his hands returned to squeeze and stroke at her breasts while he concentrated on bringing her swiftly and powerfully to a violent climax. She screamed his name as her body released, arching into his mouth as her juices gushed out and onto his probing tongue. She tasted delicious! He drew her pleasure out for as long as possible until he felt her tense as the pleasure began to turn to pain as the stimulation became to much for her. He drew slowly back, then sat up and slid himself to sit along side her. His mouth and chin was still wet with her honey and he leant on one arm beside her and licked his lips and wiped his face with his fingers, then licked her juices off. She opened her eyes as her breathing steadied and glanced at him, laying there, the front of his jeans swollen with his obvious arousal. She took a deep breath that ended with a mewl and a shudder as she tilted her head back slightly, then returned her gaze to him.

"In need of relief?" She asked nodding in the direction of his tented jeans. He glanced down, then ran his own fingers over his arousal, grinning at her as he hissed with pleasure.

"What this?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He thought it over for a second and moved up to release her from the bed frame. He allowed her to get up on her knees before him, then he slid round behind her. He took her arms behind her back, kissing her shoulder gently as he did, then bound her wrists together before coming back in front of her. Unbenown to him they were now positioned perfectly in front of the camera for his friends to see exactly what they were doing next. He grinned at her, then reached for the button of his fly.

"So. How are YOU with your mouth?" He asked as he slid down the zipper, releasing his cotton covered dick from it's prison. He pushed his jeans down his thighs, then sat back and pulled them off his legs and tossed them from the bed. He came back to his knees in front of her and raised himself up while giving her a little shove down. She stilled herself, not quite touching, but if she leant forward just a little, her mouth would connect with his fabric-covered manhood. He stuck his thumbs in his waistband and eased the fabric away from his body. Finally completely free, his dick bounced up and touched against Sophie's lips, she did not hesitate to suck his velvet-steel tool between her lips. He just pushed the fabric down his thighs, freeing his balls too, then rested his hand on her shoulder, then slipped it up to her head and pushed her further down, she took more of him down her throat.

Troy groaned softly and tilted his head to the side as he watched her as she bobbed on his swollen dick, sucking and licking on his length. He arched back moaning a little louder as his eyes briefly closed. He bit down on his bottom lip, his mind and heart racing as the pleasure increased. He straightened back up and slowly withdrew himself from her mouth and moved slightly back. Sophie came up onto her knees watching his face intently. He grinned at her and poked his tongue out between his lips.

"Very nice, Sophie. So, are you ready for me to give you a damn good seeing to now?" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in question.

"Stop! Teasing! Me! Boy!" She barked. Troy laughed as she tried to sound demanding.

"Now,now! You are in no position to give orders!" He slipped from the bed and allowed his underwear to slide the rest of the way down his legs then kicked them away. He came around the side of the bed and she twisted round as he came up behind her. He climbed up and knelt between her thighs. He dropped his head and placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck and along her shoulder blades, his hands sliding round to squeeze and tease at her nipples and breasts. She shuddered and moaned and arched back into his kisses, her hands still bound and pressing into his stomach. He lifted back then eased her body forward, crossing his arms around her torso and holding her up, but it was gonna be hard to support her so he reached out and dragged the pillows down the bed and slid them under her to help support her position. Of course, he could have let her arms free, but that would defeat the object of tying her in the first place.

He lay over her, his throbbing dick nestling in the crack of her ass as he placed a lined of kisses up her spine, pausing at the back of her neck. He slid round to kiss the back of her ear and nuzzled softly. Sophie let out a long, deep sigh as she nuzzled back, enjoying the feel of his body against hers, the smell of him so close to her.

"Ready for me now, baby?" He whispered in his sexy voice, husky with his lust. She closed her eyes and he felt her tremble beneath him as he began to straighten up behind her.

"Oh! Please!" She twisted slightly to look up at his beautiful face. "Fuck me, Troy!" He grasped his length and guided it between her spread thighs and slid quickly inside. Her breath exploded out with a loud groan as she pushed her hips back bringing their bodies tightly together. He paused briefly once he was fully sheathed in her heat, he was so turned on now, he didn't want to lose it like an inexperienced virgin.

Back at the Evans's Troy's friends were now completely silent, watching with open mouthed as the Wildcat King drove his hard swollen dick in and out of Sophie's dripping channel. None of them had ever gone much beyond a little groping, yet here was Troy showing off his amazing love-making skills. Sophie was whining and crying out, straining back against the boy's body, his face still nuzzled against her ear. He was kissing and licking her neck and ear, whispering utterly filthy things in too her ear.

"Like it baby?"

"The feel of my hard dick in your juicy pussy?"

"Do you like me fucking your hot cunt?"

She just whined loudly and pushed back tighter, twisting to look in to those stunning blue eyes that were burning with lust. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright in his arms, kissing and caressing her as he continued to love her. She dropped her head back on his shoulder, whining and moaning and he could feel her trying to free her hands. He leant back from her slightly and began to free her from the scarf. He threw it from the bed and she immediately reached back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

"That better?" He laughed against her lips.

"Mmm! Nearly. Wanna be face to face." She answered with a soft smile. Troy dropped his head back, tilting his head and pretending that this was a hard choice.

"Hmm?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "OK then! On your back, lady!" He withdrew from her and allowed her free from his arms to crawl back up the bed, dragging the pillows with her. She tossed them back to the head of the bed and then settled herself back and spreading her thighs for him again. He crawled up between her thighs and paused to kiss her deeply. He continued his kisses down her body, her throat, her shoulders, then each nipple in turn. Sophie just lay back, whining as her body throbbed with need. Troy lifted up then slid his body back inside, a low groan slipped from his slightly parted lips as he sank his dick fully inside her. He began to pump her hard, she lifted her feet up over his ass, hooking her ankles to keep them there, her body opening wider to his thrusts, taking him deeper.

Watching the screen, Kelsi blushed as she whispered," He's got a nice ass, hasn't he?" Ryan stared at her. That was the last thing he expected to hear from her! She was normally so quiet and shy! Definitely the drink talking. Perhaps he shouldn't have spiked the punch after all! He had to admit that he agreed with her on Troy's ass though! What he would give to have the boy driving that delicious dick in his ass!

Troy Bolton. The boy lusted after by both sexes!

He continued pumping Sophie hard, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands stroking over his well-formed biceps. What a stunning body the boy had! And fuck! He knew what to do with his dick. He angled his thrusts, slower and shallower. After a few strokes he began to hit against the place he was aiming for, stimulating her G-spot on every in-stroke. He felt her shudder beneath him as he concentrated on her pleasure, short tight thrusts that pleasured her far more than it did him.

"Gonna cum for me, are you Sophie?" Her breathing was deep and she could barely answer him. She whined his name again, arching up into his thrusts. He leant over and placed kisses on her throat. Straightening up he slid up onto his knees and began to thrust faster, still holding back the depth of his penetration. She began to tremble beneath him.

"Troy!" She went taut beneath him as her muscles gripped his dick inside her. Her voice became a loud scream as her orgasm swamped her, Troy moved to sink his dick deeply inside her. He changed his thrusts, back to deep and hard, stimulating himself inside her. He dropped back down over her shuddering body and brought himself to a violent release, withdrawing halfway through and allowing his hot juices to pool on Sophie's hot flesh. As he finished he flopped down panting onto her body, smearing the sticking fluid over her flat stomach and his sculpted abs. He nuzzled against her cheek, painting hard between placing soft kisses on her ear.

Back with the Wildcats, his friends all lay staring at the screen. Their bodies were tingling from a mixture of the alchohol that they had imbibed, most of them unknowingly, and the visual stimulation of watching their friend having sex. As the activity on the bed had ceased for the time being, they slowly began to calm down too.

After about ten minutes of snuggling and kissing, their bodies still close, they finally began to pull apart as Troy lifted himself from Sophie's embrace. He sat up next to her and helped her up too. She pulled a face, then giggled as she noticed the creamy emmisions smeared over their flesh.

"Eww! You made a bit of a mess!" She laughed. Troy looked down at himself and grinned. Evie would normally clean that up for him but Sophie had another idea. She slid from the bed and took his hand and drew him to stand with her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

"So. How are you at shower sex?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Hmm? Not done that before. Could be fun! And it will get rid of this, I suppose." He giggled as he guestured to his abs.

"Well, why don't you make your way into the bathroom and get the water going, while I grab the shower gel and then I'll join you in a second. OK?" She gave him a quick peck on the lips then pulled from his embrace. Troy nodded and then made his way into the shower.

"Don't be too long!" He called just before she heard the water start. Turning quickly, Sophie dashed across the room and grabbed the shower gel, then she came back to stand staring directly into the lens of the camera.

"You were right Eve! He is definitely worth every penny! Hope you enjoy the film! Toodles!" With that she turned off the camera before making her way into the bathroom where the gorgeous young man was waiting for her under the spray of the warm water. She stood watching him for a few moments, enjoying the view of the water trickling over his beautiful form. He became aware of her and turned to face her with a smile.

"Miss me?" She smiled as he opened his arms and drew her in. He grinned and began to kiss her again as the water cascaded down on them. His hand began to drift over her thighs towards her pert ass.

"Now. Where were we?" Her head dropped back as he began to kiss her throat. "Let's see how many more times I can make you scream my name!"

_**Finally! This is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long! Hopefully I'm on a roll now. Shae and I have so many wonderful ideas for this now! Allie x**_


	8. Chapter 8

Troy and Mrs Evans 8

_**A/N Really sorry for the long delay, but as some of you know, I'm having a bit of a bad time at the moment. Good News is that due to the most wonderful chats that I have been having with CoogrrrShae, I have a lot more ideas for this story! It was originally only gonna be 6 or 7 chapters long at most! The next few chapters are back to all HSM characters, though as it is me, maybe not the ones you would expect! **_

Back at Lava Springs, Troy's duties were changing once again. Mr Fulton had decided that he should begin helping out the masseusse. He didn't have to give a full and proper massage, just a relaxing rub down. He quickly realised that most of his clients were the ladies who lusted after him by the pool. Lots of the ladies had been heaping praise on him to Mr Fulton and he had decided that if they wanted the boy, he would give them the boy.

The first time that he had a client, he had just carried out the task as he had been told to and nothing else. He had worn a t-shirt and grey pants but had quickly discovered that the little moans of pleasure they let out as his strong hands slid over their oiled flesh made him rather excited. And it had been hard to hide it through the tight pants. So before his second appointment he had changed into a pair of loose white board-shorts that had done a much better job of hiding his erection. Good thing too as this lady had made even louder moans that had made him so hard it would have been impossible for her not too notice.

The ladies tipped him well, and even better when they began to get the nerve up to ask him for specific things. He soon found himself caressing buttocks and placing kisses on shoulders and spines. Some of them even lifted up a little and allowed him stroke their breasts and tease their hard nipples. No further at first and he had ended up working out the frustrations he developed on Sophie.

Three days after his initial encounter with Sophie, her sister arrived at Lava Springs. Roxie was a couple of years younger, with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes. She was known for being a bit of a maneater so it was no surprise when she began to show an interest in Troy. But Troy wasn't gonna be quite as easy this time. Yeah, he enjoyed flirting with her as he did with all his admirers, but he was gonna make her wait a while if she wanted to have sex with him.

The next evening they were having another entertainment evening, like the one that he had performed at before. He didn't think he needed to perform again, he knew how it affected Evie. Just as he had planned, he had made her realise how much she was missing him, and his encounters with Sophie had been as a result of his sexy act.

Troy was waiting on tables with Chad and Jason while the guests listened to various people singing, this time, with a live band. As he made his way around, collecting empty glasses and delivering drink orders, a few of the female guests enquired as to whether he would be singing again tonight. He shook his head and explained that he was busy working and didn't think he was allowed to. Chad stood watching him interacting with the ladies, he had began to notice that there was obviously something going on here, something more than his friend having sex with Miss Sophie and whoever this 'Evie' was that they had been talking about on the video. And how damn hard was it to keep his mouth shut about that! After what he had seen, he had began to look at his friend in a whole new light. Could there possibly be even more going on that he hadn't heard about? Since when had Troy sang here at Lava Springs?

As the evening progressed and ladies got a little tipsy they continued to badger Troy to sing for them and he kept declining. He noticed a couple of them in conversation with Mr Fulton, but paid no real attention to it until the manager beckoned him over.

"Yes, Mr Fulton?" The man leant over to talk to him over the sound of Sharpay singing rather loudly.

"A few of the guests have asked for you to perform again." He informed the young man.

"Yeah. They asked me too. But I explained that I was working tonight." He smiled, hopeful that he had done the right thing.

"I know that you are working. But here at Lava Springs we like to give our guests what they ask for. If at all possible. You are on-stage in ten minutes." Fulton adjusted his tie.

"What am I supposed to sing?" Troy exclaimed.

"They seem to want a repeat performance of your previous performance, just this time you will have a live band behind you. I suggest that perhaps you get rid of your apron and, judging by the reactions of your... Fans, probably your waistcoat as well." Troy blushed and began to remove the apron. To his surprise the manager eagerly took it from him and then waited to take the waistcoat too. He glanced at the pale blue shirt, fully buttoned up.

"You should probably undo at least a few buttons. We both know what they really want to see." Troy blushed and nodded as he began to unbutton his shirt. Sharpay passed by as she left the stage. She looked him up and down, remembering the sight of him naked and aroused, knowing now that he had been intimate with her mother. Ryan had explained to her about their mother's sexual partners and she had promised to keep the secret. She just hoped that the other Wildcats wouldn't work out who 'Evie' was. Troy looked up at her as he finished with the top two buttons on his shirt. She reached across and, without saying a word, ripped the shirt completely open before reaching up and roughing his hair up with her fingers. Only then did she smile and speak.

"Much better! Very sexy! " She spun away and left him standing stunned.

Before he had time to think he heard the band begin to play the introduction to his song. Around the stage, some of the guests began to clap and chant his name, it made him feel a little embarrassed as he began to make his way up the stairs onto the stage. His friends who were working, Chad and Jason who were still waiting tables, and a couple of the girls who had just brought some more canapes out from the kitchen, looked round in confusion. Why were the guests chanting their friends name?

Then he appeared, bare-chested, messy-haired, clutching the microphone as he came to the middle of the stage. He felt a little nervous but excited this time and looked out on his audience with hooded eyes as his heart beat fast and he felt a familiar stirring in his groin. He began to move with the beat as he looked out at his admirers who were clapping and cheering for the object of their lust.

Troy began to sing along with the band, enjoying the adulation of 'his' ladies in the audience who were more than happy at getting what they had been asking for all night. What had happened to him over the course of the summer? The cute, athletic but inexperienced boy was fast changing into this confident sexual being. Before summer the most he had done was a quick feel up of Gabi's breasts through the fabric of her bra, now he was having regular sex with mature ladies. Evie was still in his mind every day as soon as he awoke, but he had also had sex on several occassions now with Sophie and then there were his daliences with his ladies. Secret kisses and touches while he massaged bodies, discreet little strokes and smiles as he delivered drinks and meals. And he could tell by their faces as he sang and swayed to the music that most of the eyes on him were thinking about what it would be like to touch and stroke _his_ body. If only he had the time to give them all that they wanted!

His eyes settled on Roxie. Noticing the way her eyes seemed to bore into him as she followed his every move with hungry eyes. Beside her, her sister and Evie watched with equal interest. But then, they both already knew what the other women here were dreaming about... What was he hiding under those clothes?

Roxie turned to her sister and smiled, her tongue coming out to rest briefly on her lip, the gold stud through her tongue sparkling in the light of the tiki torches set around the seating area.

"So, sister dear, do you reckon that I can get a little taste of that gorgeous young thing? And don't look like that at me..." She grinned at her sister's horrified face. "I can tell by your reaction to that..." She guestured to Troy as he gyrated to the music, his husky voice carrying through the air. " That you have already had him! What about you, Evie? Handsome young man like that, working for you, easy to get him in your bed. You being his boss and all!"

Evie chuckled softly and returned Troy's gaze that burned into her like fire and made her pulse with need. She returned her attention to Roxie. "We pay him well for his beauty and virility!" She laughed. "He and I are on a break." She smiled as Vance came back towards them. She looked back at Sophie's horny little sister again. "I'm sure he will be up for it if you ask nicely! I've been teaching him well! He is a very, very affectionate and caring lover! Just remember that after all this is over... He's mine!" With that she got up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him long and passionately. From the stage, Troy watched, but he no longer felt the jealousy that he had earlier in their separation. He knew that he would have her again soon. And unknown to him, Evie had already decided that she was not ready to let go of him. When summer was over, this would not end. She needed him. Not like she needed her husband, but still she needed him and intended to keep him as long as she could. But after summer she would not share him anymore. Not with her friends, or her guests and definitely not with that girl that was supposed to be his girlfriend.

As the song came to an end, he turned to leave the stage as voices cheered and applause filled the air. Someone shouted 'More!' and soon the call was ringing out loud. He started down the stairs towards Mr Fulton who was watching him rather intently.

"What are you doing, Bolton? Your audience wants more! Can't you hear them?" Troy paused and glanced back over his shoulder. They were on their feet, howling for more.

"But what do I sing?" He asked the manager.

"Surely you know at least one more song?" Fulton resumed fidling with his tie as he always did when he was a bit flustered.

Troy had a think about it. Well there was one song. There was this film that Gabi had become obsessed with, a musical. She said that the male lead looked just like him, he couldn't see it himself, so they ended up watching it over and over. One song had eventually managed to jam itself in Troy's head, perhaps he could do that. He asked Mr Fulton if the band would know it and the older man laughed. It was one of Sharpay's favourite films and she had made them learn it so she could sing the song. A bit stupid in his opinion, considering it was a song for a guy to sing but you didn't question Sharpay!

Mr Fulton went and informed the leader of the band of Troy's song choice and he nodded and passed the imformation onto the musicians. They prepared to play as the manager left the stage, ready for the young man's encore. He wondered whether Troy realised how apt his choice was considering how he currently earned most of his income here at Lava Springs. As he passed the teen, he couldn't help but turn to admire the boy's tight ass. Very nice!

The music began,and Troy reappeared on stage to tremendous applause as he wiggled his ass to the beat. He grabbed the mic and struck a pose as he lifted his eyes to his audience and began to growl out the words.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn_

_I'm selling something you won't return_

_Hey little girl take me off the shelf_

_'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself_

His eyes darkened as he skimmed his fingers down his own bare chest and barely touching over his groin. Hell yeah! He realised, just as Fulton had, that this was the perfect song for him!

_Once you've browse through the whole selection_

_Shake your hips in my direction_

He punctuated the words with some extremely sexy hip wiggles. His adoring public squealed in delight, all imagining being intimate with him.

_A prettier package you never did see_

His own arousal was becoming quite obvious too

_Take me home and then unwrap me_

_Shop around but little darlin'_

_I've got to be_

Any one of them would like to help him deal with that too!

_The Ladies' Choice_

_Ladies' Choice_

_Hey little girl, looking for a sale_

Well his admirers were far from 'little girls'.

_Test drive this American male_

_It's gonna take cash to fill my tank_

_So let's crack open your piggy bank_

Well in truth the money was just a nice sideline! It was the sex that was driving him crazy!

_Hey little girl going window shopping_

_I got something trafic stopping_

He swivelled his hips and smiled that little crooked smile that drove women of all ages mad. His friends watched in utter amazement. Yeah they'd seen the video, but since when had the Wildcat king been this amazing sexual being who could make all these women scream at him like he was a rockstar? Kelsi stood next to Taylor open mouthed. She had been having problems dealing the feelings that that had emerged since the movie night. She was a good girl, she wore a purity ring! So why was she feeling that she would spread her thighs in a heartbeat if he asked her? He was just so perfect! Oh! How she wanted him! She watched him as he continued to sing in that delicious husky voice. Since when had he began to sing like that?

Troy was really enjoying himself if he was honest. As he watched the reactions of the ladies in his audience, he noticed Fulton having a word with Roxie of to the side, something about the way they both eyed him as they spoke drew his attention as he continued his song.

_Hey little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free_

_On closer inspectionI'm sure that you'll agree_

_Hey little girl listen to my plea_

_I come with a lifetime guarantee_

_And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three_

_It's the Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' choice choice choice_

He gave a few hip swivels, like he had seen in the movie. And his ladies howled their appreciation. Wonder if I'll get any tonight? He wondered as he finished his song.

_Ladies' Choice_

He grinned as he took his bow and finally dashed from the stage, hoping that his bulging pants hadn't been too obvious. As he came down the steps, Fulton was again waiting for him. Surely he didn't expect him to sing again?

"Mr Bolton." He began, his eyes glancing down to settle on the handsome teen's groin. Ah! So it was obvious! " You have one more job tonight before you can go home. You have one last guest to massage. She says she spent to long on the gym equipment this afternoon and her shoulders are a little tight. She is worried that the tension will stop her sleeping. Will you please go and assist her before you leave."

" I'll just go change, Sir. Is that alright?" The boy stepped back and prepared to head in the direction of the massage suite.

" Of course! Of course! Room number five, Troy. You just need to clock out when you have finished. So I will say goodnight to you now. Goodnight Mr Bolton." He wiggled his fingers in farewell as Troy left for the staff locker room. he shrugged to himself, something a little weird about the manager's behaviour, but he just shrugged it off as he changed into the clothing he wore for this part of his job. As he removed his pants he looked down at his swollen dick, he'd have to deal with it when he got home. No way that it was going down while he did the massage and neither Evie nor Sophie was going to be available tonight. Just him and his hand then!

Once he had changed into his loose white shorts he made his way to room five. The client lay already stretched out on her stomach on the table, wearing just a tiny black bikini and nothing else. It was only as he walked up towards her head that he noticed the wild red curls and realised that it was Sophie's sister, Roxie. As he slid past her she turned her head to the side and watched as he rubbed oil into his hands in preparation. Gorgeous young thing!

"Miss Roxie, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Oh yes! That is what you may call me, darlin'. " She lifted up a little to look him in the eye and her bikini top dropped down revealing her rather luscious, full breasts with nipples already hard and pointed.

He grinned at her as he leaned over and pushed her back down and began to smooth his hands over her shoulders. She began to whine almost immediately, even at the most innocent of caresses. Troy felt his already hard dick pulse inside the white shorts. Perhaps he wasn't gonna have to deal with it himself after all.

He moved around the table, working his strong hands over her torso, spending extra time carefully stroking over her buttocks. His slippery fingers sliding under the fabric of the tiny thong and just about touching between her thighs, feeling her wetness growing as she moaned ever louder.

Next door to the massage suite was Mr Fulton's office, where he now sat studying his computer screen intently as he watched the images from the CCTV flash up on the screen. He waited until the right camera image appeared and then enlarged the image. Troy had his back to the camera as he made his way to the head of the table then turned to face down the body on the table. Fulton settled back to see what was gonna happen. He was pretty sure that Roxie intended to get naked with the boy, and that barely there bikini was hardly hiding anything. He didn't really care about her body, for many years now he had been fighting his urges for the handsome young men that came to work at Lava Springs. But Troy Bolton was just to good to resist! He had to see what the young stud was hiding under his clothing.

Troy stopped at the head of the table and leant over her, rubbing and stroking both shoulders with firm strokes, teasing her twisted muscles into a relaxed state. She continued to whine and moan as he slipped his hold down her sides, fingers working to stretch and ease the tightness. His own body was beginning to throb with need, knowing how close this nearly naked woman's head was to his highly sensitive body part.

Roxie wasn't stupid. She had watched his performance, he was aroused from that alone, so heaven only knew how hard he would be by now. As he pressed into her she moved her arms up from her sides and at first gripped the edge of the table with her fingers, shuddering from the pleasure of his touch. She opened one eye and glanced back descretely. He was intent on his endevour and didn't really notice her movement until she reached from the edge of the table and gripped his hard length through the fabric of his shorts and squeezed him with her long manicured fingers. It was his turn to give a little cry of excitement as he straightened up from his work.

His breath caught in his throat. "Miss Roxie. What d'you think you're doing?" He husked. She pushed herself up a little from the table and grinned up at him as her fingers continued to tease his hard dick. She gave him the wickedest grin as she slowly pulled the tie on his waistband loose and slipped her fingers inside and drew out his hard throbbing dick.

"What do you think I'm doing? I know what you do with my sister and her friend. And now I want a taste too. You definitely look 'up' for it." She grinned. She rubbed her hand firmly over his length, biting on her lip as she concentrated on making him whine as he stiffened to full erection. She glanced up at him and her tongue briefly swept out over her lips. Her stud glistened from the light of the overhead lighting. He smiled softly at her.

"Your tongue is pierced. Will it feel different if you lick me?" He asked. She grinned at him as she ran her thumb nail over the slit in the head of his hard dick. He shuddered and gave another cry of pleasure. She pushed herself up and slid a little closer to him.

"Never been teased by a piercing before? Come closer and find out for yourself."

He watched her intently as she pushed her tongue out between her lips and wiggled it at him teasingly. At first she just lapped very gently with just the tip, watching him as he began to pant softly, he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her tongue against him. Just as she felt him relax into her she took him further in and began to drag the gold stud over the pulsing head . His eyes came open again and he reached to grip the nap of her neck. He knew what he wanted, and he didn't always want to be placid and submissive. Gripping her tightly he began to thrust into her mouth, enjoying the sensation of the stud sliding over the most sensative part of his body. He began to move faster, throwing his head back and moaning louder. She pushed herself up a little to get a better angle on him. His other hand settled on her breast, squeezing and pinching on her nipple. She suddenly pulled herself from his grip and moved back a little, letting his saliva slicked dick free from her mouth. He gave a very child-like whine of frustration and tried to get her to take him back into the warmth of her mouth, but she was having none of it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! " She teased. "My turn for a little oral now, don't cha think? I'm the one paying for the massage!" She turned over and sat on the table with her legs hanging down either side. She carefully pulled the strings at her hips undone and wriggled the fabric out from beneath herself and then leant back on her hands and nodded to Troy as he stood staring.

"Come on then. Taste me, boy." She beckoned, green eyes flashing as he stepped back a little to allow himself the room to lower his mouth to her visably dripping pussy.

"Of course, Miss Roxie!" He grinned and obediantly brought his mouth to her sex.

In the office next door, this did not please the manager at all. He had been really enjoying watching the handsome youth with his dick thrusting down the cougar's throat. Well not so much the fact that he was doing it to a woman, just that he was getting a chance to see the boy's throbbing dick. But now that they had changed position he couldn't see the appendage at all!

The second his tongue made contact with her heated flesh she cried out loudly and pushed her hips towards him. He grinned to himself and was not really surprised to feel her hand gripping his hair and pulling him closer, none too gently. Not that he was about to complain. She was absolutely soaking, sweet juices flowing out onto his waiting tongue as he began to deliberately stimulate her clit. He knew exactly how to send a woman wild with lust now and he loved watching as they lost control. They might think that they were the ones telling him what to do, but he was pretty much the one in the driving seat!

She was jerking her hips firmly as he sucked on her sweet little bud and held onto her hips, fingers teasing her flesh as he felt her begin to tremble. He forcefully pulled away from her stayed low but gazed up into her eyes.

"Do ya wanna cum for me, Roxie? Or shall I just fuck you now? We both know that that's where we are headed here, don't we?" He grinned that grin that made all women go so weak at the knees. She reached for his head again and thrust her pussy in his direction again.

"Did I tell you to stop, Troy? Make me cum!" He laughed and immediately burrowed back between her thighs. She was so very wet that it did not surprise him to feel her body tightening around his probing fingers almost as soon as he slid them there. He sucked her flesh and lapped his tongue faster and harder over the bud. Screaming loud, she arched her near naked body back as her body released powerfully, positively gushing sweet nectar onto his waiting tongue and fingers. He held her until the tremours coursing through her body ceased and then let her down onto her back and stepped back from the table. His mouth and chin were wet with her juices and his own breathing was harsh and his voice husky with his own unspent need. He pushed the shorts down his thighs and stepped out of them.

"My turn now." He took a deep breath and drew the beautiful woman from the table . Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her hard, feeling her tongue with his own, finding surprising excitement from the feel of the stud being dragged over his flesh. Manouvering her quickly he slammed her into the wall, pressing himself against her as he lifted her leg to hook over his ass. Opening her to him and keeping her close in one simple move. But to his surprise she pushed him away as he tried to slide himself inside her.

"No! Wait! I can't ride ya bareback!" She was panting violently again. "Let me get my purse. " She pulled from his grip and moved across to grab it from where she had left it under the table. She came back to him and quickly knelt and rolled the sheath onto his hardness. When she had finished she stood and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him passionately, then she pulled back and allowed him to shove her against the wall again.

"Now, where were we?" He purred and dropped his mouth to her throat at the same second as he thrust his hard dick all the way into her in one hard thrust. She cried out and arched into him as he pinned her to the wall. Her leg hooked around his thighs and he wrapped one arm around her, the other reaching up to brace them against the wall as he began to thrust harder and faster into her tightness. She struggled to stop herself from collapsing in his arms. One hand sliding up the back of his neck to curl her fingers in his soft hair, his lips continued to kiss and suck at her throat, his impressive pecs pressed against her soft breasts, the bikini top hanging down where the neck strap was unfastened.

"Troy! Fuck me Troy! Harder! Make me cum!" he listened to her cries, his own voice uttering little more than harsh pants and moans and the occassional expletive. He pushed his upper body away from hers just a little and watched her for a while with his lust-filled blue eyes. Then he lowered his mouth to hers and they kissed passionately as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He knew what she needed to help her join him and drew his arm from around her waist. Pulling back again, he flashed her a killer smile before dropping his fingers down to tease the little bundle of nerves as his own excitement peaked and he shot copious amounts of fluid into the latex covering his pulsing dick. Roxie joined him seconds later, holding him tightly against her body as she shook and cried out, her lips resting on the back of his neck. Her leg slid down, and she stood quietly, still panting between his body and the hardness of the wall. Troy's own head had dropped forward onto her shoulder. he stood just fighting his breathing for a while before placing hard hot kisses to her shoulder and neck as he calmed down.

Fulton watched them intently, wondering to himself what the chances were of getting the handsome teen spread naked on a bed for his pleasure. But he doubted very much that he would agree to that. Well at least now he knew for sure that he was putting out in the massage room he could keep a disceet eye on the camera. And he should remove the disc from the security recorder so that no one else saw it. He'd be able to enjoy it again though.

As he watched the screen the couple in the massage room broke apart. Roxie helped him to remove and discard the condom and they then spent several long minutes kissing and caressing. Troy helped Roxie back up onto the table and resumed massaging her body, peppering her soft flesh with gentle kisses. After ten minutes or so he left her laying relaxed and satisfied on the table and slid back into his shorts and re-tied the string. Roxie pushed herself back to a sitting position and prepared to fasten the strap of her bikini top around her neck. Grinning hungrily Troy moved back into her arms and lowered his mouth to suck on her nipples and then took over fastening the strap. He glanced around and recovered her briefs from where they had fallen and helped her back into them.

"I hope that you are feeling a lot better now, Miss Roxie." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes! I am sure that I will be able to sleep perfectly now!" She ran her fingers over his slightly stubbled cheek. "Sure that I can't tempt you to join me, Troy?" He gave a soft sigh and shook his head.

"Sadly, my parents are expecting me home and they will worry."

"What about tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Troy really liked Roxie, but it was Evie he really wanted.

"It's my day off tomorrow and I have something to sort out. Perhaps Monday?" He offered.

"I'll look forward to it, Darlin'!" They shared one last kiss, before she slipped off the table to her feet and then picked up a rainbow coloured sarong that was tucked under her purse. He tidied the room as she wrapped it around her hips, leaving her a little more discreetly dressed. Picking her purse up she fished around inside and pulled out a plain brown envelope. Troy was quite used to recieving these now and just tucked it into the large pocket of his shorts. Checking how much was in there was out of the question, far too vulgar! If he was honest, he was perfectly happy with the sex alone. The money was just a very nice bonus!

They shared one last kiss before, first Roxie left the room. Troy watched her as she made her way down the corridor and back outside to where the performances were still going on. He switched off the light and shut the door behind him and set off back to the staff locker room to change his clothes and then he would clock-out and go home in his beat-up truck. He didn't notice Kelsi watching him as he made his way out. Since when had her friend become so sexy? Since she had seen him in that sexy video he was permenently in her head, day and night. Oh how she wanted to get naked with him! At least in her dreams!

As he made his way out he began to sing to himself again.

_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

_**Again. Sorry for the long delay but hopefully the next couple of chapters are gonna flow a whole lot quicker!**_

_**Luv and Blessings Allie X**_


	9. Chapter 9

Troy and Mrs Evans chapter 9

_**A/N Two chapters in a week! To understand these two's previous encounter read 'Troy One-Shots Chapter 7 - Homework'**_ _**Another of my unusual pairings!**_

Sunday morning, after a long leisurely breakfast with his parents and a little one on one basketball with his dad, Troy set out for one last try at apologising to Gabi. He knew that they were drifting apart, but he really didn't like the idea of parting as anything other than friends. Not that he was really behaving like a friend. He had slept well after using up his energy and frustrations on the quite delectable Miss Roxie. As he drove over to Gabi's he couldn't help but think about all the sex he had been getting lately. And he really did feel quite guilty about it. Perhaps he could persuade he to forgive him for the little bit of inappropriate touching that she had so objected to.

Taylor had told him that Gabi had been having a lot of 'Mother and Daughter' days and today would be no different. After she got back from church, she had told Taylor not to phone her because she would be busy spending quality time with her mom. After thinking carefully about it, he had decided that it was worth disturbing them to try and sort things out with her.

He pulled up in his beat-up truck and jumped out and straightened his T-shirt as he prepared to ring the bell. He stood there for about three or four minutes and there was no answer so he rang the bell again. Still nothing. He walked around the side of the house and noticed that loud music was blaring from Gabi's room just about covering the equally loud sound of the vacuum cleaner. He guessed that the two women were having the change around in Gab's room that his girlfriend had been talking about before their dissagreement. Well, he was sure that he could be of help, moving furniture and the like, so he decided that instead of waiting for one of them to let him in, he would just get up there the same way he had the first night he had been in Gabi's house. He began to climb the tree up to Gabi's balcony, he just hoped he didn't surprise them too much! He hopped over onto the balcony and tapped on the double doors and was greeted by an ear piercing scream!

He dashed into Gabi's room to apologise and was confronted by an angry and terrified looking Maria Montez, who dashed at him brandishing the tube and brush of the vacuum, shouting at him in her native tongue all the time. From her expression he guessed that she was cursing at him and he had to let out a laugh, even as he braced himself for the coming blow. As he crouched with his hands crossed over his head, at the last moment she realised who he was and pulled up short. She swore at him again, this time in English and he got to his feet, holding his hands up in surrender and apologising profusely for scaring her. When she calmed a little she looked a little puzzled instead.

"What are you doing here, Troy?" She asked.

"I was looking for Gabi. Is she around?" Putting down the vacuum pipe her brows creased as she tried to work out what the handsome young man wanted.

"Gabi?" Troy grinned a heart melting grin at her.

"Yeah! Gabi! You know, your daughter? My girlfriend!" He laughed out loud then noticed the look on Maria's face and stopped. "What's the matter? Has something happened?" He was a little concerned now.

"Gabi's not here, Troy. She's out."

"Oh. OK! No biggie! I'll catch her later." He turned to leave.

"She's out with her new boyfriend."

"What!" When did this happen? It was Troy's turn to look puzzled now.

"Gabi has been dating a new boy since just before you all started work at Lava Springs. She said that things had not worked out. But that you were still friends."

All the time that he had thought he was cheating on her. All the guilt. And the bitch had already moved on! He lifted his hands to his head and pushed his hands back through his hair as he tried to take it in. It still hurt to find that she had dumped him.

"Troy? Are you alright?" Maria asked, noticing the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He nodded slowly and began to drift towards the doors again.

"Just a little surprised." He whispered. Maria looked horrified.

"You did not know?" She exclaimed. He shook his head, feeling bad about all that he had done, but still a little relieved to realise that he hadn't cheated on her after all. She had already dumped him without telling him. He sighed deeply.

"We haven't been talking for a couple of weeks. We had a ... Disagreement." Even though he remembered that Maria had watched him masturbating here on her daughter's bed, he did not feel comfortable telling her that Gabi had slapped him for trying to feel her up. "She told me that she had been spending some quality time with you. But I suppose that she was really out with her new boyfriend. Who is it? Would I know him?"

Poor boy! How could her daughter do this to him? He was such a nice boy! And such an amazing body! Oh how many nights had she thought about that body as she lay in bed? It had felt so wrong watching him when he had thought that he was alone. But it had been so very good to see! Maria sat down on her daughter's bed and encouraged him to join her, She dug into her daughter's drawer next to the bed and found some tissues in case he should need them.

"I don't think that you would know him," She began as he settled down and watched her with those vibrant blue eyes. "His name is Michael and she met him at a scholastic decathlon meeting at another school. She seems quite smitten with him. I can't believe that she has been cheating on you like this." Troy sniffed back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why should it bother him? He had been being less than honest with her, but then he had, he supposed been thrust into it by Fulton choosing him to be Evie's plaything.

He looked at Maria watching him with such concern. She was quite a beautiful woman, and he knew that she had seen him naked and appeared to have enjoyed the view. He took a deep breath and then leant slowly towards her, his hand raising and his fingers briefly stroking down her soft cheek. Maria was a little suprised at his move but did not pull away as he gently brushed his lips over hers.

"It's alright." He whispered. He wanted her and was sure that she would not be able to resist him. " I won't hurt you." His fingers rested on her chin and he tilted her face to his, she took a gasping breath and then joined her lips with his. There was no alterior motive to kissing her. He wasn't thinking that he was getting back at Gabi by seducing her mother. She was a beautiful sexy woman, but he never would have came on to her as his girlfriend's mother. But now she was no longer his girlfriend's mother, just another lonely older lady who appreciated his youth and beauty. As he deepened the kiss one hand curled around her waist as the other rested on the bed beside him. He felt her hesitate, just briefly before turning towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her a little closer and slid his lips down from her mouth to kiss gently on her throat , moving round slowly and placing soft kisses on her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. She shuddered and a soft moan slipped from her lips, then she tried to pull away.

"No! Troy! It's wrong! I am old enough to be your mother!" He chuckled huskily and refused to let her go from his embrace.

"And that is why I want you. Much more experienced than the girls my own age. And I know that you want me." He wasn't completely sure about that and followed his declaration up with a slightly hesitant, "You do want me, don't you?"

Maria sat for a while just staring into those lovely eyes. She gave a little sigh and then nodded. "Yes, my dear. I have dreamed of being with you like this." She slowly moved back closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, the fingers of her hand scraping into the hair at the nape of his neck. Troy kissed her hungrily, his tongue gently stroking hers as he felt the tension in her body begin to slip away. He held onto her waist, then slid his hand around to rest on her stomach and began to stroke her through her silk blouse. He pulled his mouth away from hers and watched her eyes flutter open as she gulped in air.

"OK, Maria?" He husked and she nodded slowly. He glanced down at his own hand resting on her tummy, then deliberately pushed it down to rest between her thighs. He cupped her heat through her pants and watched her face to test her reaction. She held on to his shoulders and watched for his next move. He began to move his fingers, rubbing hard against her covered sex and smiled softly as he felt her press into his touch, her fingers digging into his flesh as she gripped him tighter.

"Does that feel good?" He asked pushing his fingers harder into her. As he began to rub in circles he heard her gasp loudly followed by a long drawn out moan. He chuckled. "Mmm. You like that, hmm?" She shuddered slightly and body began to fall back onto the bed, her arms still holding onto him.

"Oh Troy!" She breathed as he lay her down on her back and climbed up on his knees next to her. He helped her to slide further up the comforter until her legs no longer dangled from the end of the bed. He leant over her and resumed kissing her as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She was moaning and whimpering as the kissing continued, Troy's fingers were now back resting on her tummy, but as he briefly pulled away from her lips he grinned down at her, then watched as he brought his hand up to gently caress her breasts.

Maria let out another shudder as he squeezed gently. He was now balanced on his side, one arm proping himself up as he watched both his own hand moving over her body and the look on her face as she moaned and licked her lips.

"Can I undo this?" He rested his fingers on her top button. "I'll make you feel so good, baby." Maria tried to focus her mind. What was she doing? He was little more than a boy. She shouldn't be even contemplating this! But it was so long since anyone had touched her or kissed her like this and he was just so damn beautiful!

"Yes! Please! Touch me, Troy!" She lay back on the bed, her daughter's bed, and relaxed completely, watching as Troy slowly unfastened the little pearl buttons on her blouse and then spread the fabric open. Beneath she was wearing a pretty lace bra that she had bought on a whim the week before. At the time she had wondered why she was wasting money on an such a fancy item of clothing when no-one was going to get to see it. He smiled down at her. Then he rose up on his knees again and lowered his lips to her throat and began placing nipping kisses there. Maria gasped, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of his cologne. Every thing about him was wonderful. He kissed down her collar bone and then down into the valley between her breasts. Her hands hovered in mid air before coming to rest lightly on his shoulders. His tongue brushed over her flesh briefly before he sat back on his heels, looking down at her, his eyes dark with lust. She watched as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head and then dropped it to the floor beside the bed. He returned to kissing her flesh, then grasped the bottom edge of her bra and eased it up over her breasts. He licked his lips as he gazed down on her coffee coloured skin, then leant and took a nipple between his lips and began to suck hungrily, his hand coming up to caress and squeeze at the other. Maria gasped his name and pulled him closer, he smiled into her flesh as he moved and circled her hardening nipple with the flat of his tongue. Her moans grew louder as he swapped sides to lavish attention on her other breast, his hand wandering away from her breast to slip between her thighs. She brought her knee up and allowed it to drop to the side, opening her to his exploring fingers while his mouth continued to suckle her. Shots of arousal raced through her body to concentrate in her moistening pussy. He bent his fingers and pressed harder into her sex and felt her arch into his touch. He lifted his mouth from her breast and then stretched out beside her, his hand still moving .

"That feel nice, baby? Want a little more? " He moved his hand up and began to release the button at her waist. "You've got far too many clothes still on, you know?" She absent-mindedly glanced down at her own clothing watching as he finished with the button and began to lower the zip.

She grinned up at him, "So have you!" She whispered breathlessly. Boldly, she slid her hand over and ran it over the bulge in the front of his denims. He paused in his own actions and watched, giving an appreciative purr.

"Let's do something about it then." He helped her back up to sit beside him and then helped her to remove her blouse, then reached behind and unclipped her bra, dropping both items down with his own discarded shirt. He paused to lean in and place open-mouthed kisses on her breasts before standing from the bed and removing his belt. She watched him intently as he popped the fly button, lowered the zip and then eased the tight jeans down his muscular thighs. He sat back on the bed wearing just a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs. Then he looked at her and waved his hand in a 'proceed' guesture. Maria hesitated before removing her pants leaving herself in a pair of creamy lace panties that contrasted beautifully with her skin colour. Neither made a move to remove their last items of clothing, instead settling back on the bed and into each others arms. For a while they were content to just kiss and nuzzle gently at each other, then Troy moved back onto his knees and began to lightly kiss his way back down her body. Pausing to lap at her nipples again before continuing down over her stomach, swirling his tongue into her navel and then reaching the waistband of her panties. He rubbed lightly as she shook with need. It was so long since anyone had touched her like this.

"Spread your thighs for me, Maria." He sat back on his heels again, watching her face intently as his fingers continued to hesitated. Should she really take this further?

"Come on." He coaxed, "Let me taste you! I'll make you feel so good!" He promised her, his eyes twinkling. She wanted him, but she was also aware of how wrong it seemed to be here like this with someone of his age. She felt herself shudder again and took a deep breath as he smiled at her, his fingers still caressing her. Slowly she raised her knees, then let them fall open, she dropped her head back and closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt the bed move as he settled himself between her thighs and moaned loudly again.

"Are you ready?" He whispered and she responded by pushing her knees further apart with her hands. "Good." He dropped his mouth to her lace covered pussy and sucked and licked her through the fabric. She could feel him there and it was wonderful and she gave a little cry, but he knew it would be better without the barrier between them. He slipped his fingers under the lace and eased it back revealing her swollen moist pussy. The first instant that his tongue swept over her bared flesh, she screamed so loud that it was a good thing that no one else was in the house. He repeated the action, lapping hard and swirling around her opening and over the tight bud of her clitoris. She writhed hard beneath him, he had to grab her hips and hold her still to keep up the attention. He continued for a while, enjoying her taste and the way she reacted, gripping the bed clothes in her tight fists as she rolled her hips and uttered words that he was sure were obscene in her native tongue. He pulled away from her for a while, smiling down at her as her eyes fluttered open, full of lust and also frustration.

"Why d'you stop? I was almost there!" Troy got to his feet at the end of the bed.

"I know you were. Don't worry. I'll get you there! The lace is in the way. Wanna take your panties off for me?" He grinned at her and rubbed his hand across his trapped dick. She slowly reached to slide her last item of clothing down her legs and then dropped them from the bed and lay back again. She touched herself briefly between her legs before stretching them wide again and watching him with hungry eyes as he knelt back between her thighs and reached up to cradle her head in his hand as he resumed kissing her passionately. Her hands held onto his impressive biceps as she strained towards his lips. Troy pulled away and allowed her to settle back again.

He stood back from her and glanced down at himself as he eased his briefs over his swollen dick and then down his thighs and then to the floor and kicked them away. He came back to her and nuzzled her gently, just little laps at her heat at first, before burrowing his tongue inside her long abandoned passage. The trembling resumed as she gripped his shoulders and cried out for him. After a couple of long slow laps of his tongue he pulled it out of her and moved up to suckle and lick on her pleasure centre. She was gonna be a screamer he could tell. He brought one hand up and filled her empty opening with two long fingers, curling them up to stroke against her g-spot.

She gripped him so hard he knew that she would leave marks. But he didn't care! He felt her tighten around his fingers and shifted himself so that he would be able to take all that she was about to give him. She thrust her groin tight towards him, eyes closing and, as he had expected, a loud scream of ecstacy bursting from her lips. Sweet honey gushed from her pussy and he rapidly licked up everydrop, while her scream lessened to a long drown out moan. He drew away from her and stayed kneeling on the edge of the bed watching her as his dick throbbed with unspent need. He wiped his fingers over the moisture on his chin and lazily licked it off. He suddenly noticed that she had pushed herself up on her elbows and was watching him intently.

"You taste awesome! Wanna try?" He offered his sticky fingers towards her but Maria shook her head. She wasn't sure that the idea appealed to her.

"No thank-you. But I would like to taste you!" She grinned, she let her tongue sweep out over her lips as she gave a little wiggle. Troy gave a litle groan.

"Oh! Yes please! Be my guest!" He moved up beside her and gave her another little kiss and she found herself tasting her own honey anyway. Troy sat back and waited for her to give him the attention that he was craving.

"It is a long time since I have done this to anyone, so tell me if I'm not doing it right won't you." She wrapped her fingers around his long hard shaft and gave him a couple of firm strokes before taking his head between her lips. Troy couldn't really believe that he was doing this, groaning softly he watched as Maria slowly began to move on his throbbing hardness. She took in as much as she could before she helt her gag reflex kick in and she had to pull back a little. But she quickly dropped down again and in very little time she was eagerly taking almost all he had to offer with no trouble at all. Troy reached down and held her hair aside, allowing him to enjoy the visual as well as the sensation of her sucking and licking him intimately. Her fingers slid underneath and she squeezed and pulled gently on his balls. He let out a deep tremulous growl and she grinned around his hardness, she thought that he was probably very close to shooting his load and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to release in her mouth. She let him go and lay back on her back. She fondled her own breasts and squeezed then together.

"Wanna fuck my titties, sexyboy?" Hell yeah! He didn't need to be asked twice and quickly straddled her stomach. Raising to his knees he moved further up and guided her pulsing dick into the channel she had made from her cupped breasts. He pushed in fully and she sent him crazy by leaning down and taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue over the slit in the head. After a few moments she drew back slightly to instrust him to begin thrusting. He pulled his hips back and then proceeded to piston his ass back and forth, driving his body rythymically through the valley of her breasts. On every instroke she kissed or licked the head making him moan louder and more frequently as his orgasm got couldn't help but watch his beautiful face as it contorted in ecstacy as his dick pulsed violently, spewing his essence over and between her copious breasts.

Troy's movement ceased, his head dropping down as he panted hard, body sheened in sweat. But give him time and he would be ready for more, if she was! Pulling away from her he flopped on the bed beside her, turning onto his side to look at her. He cupped her cheek and drew her in for more kisses, she found herself stroking his cheek with one hand until she realised that her breasts were coated still in his sticky semen. She pulled away from him and reached for the discarded tissue packet, but just as she was about to wipe it away she remembered how sexy he had looked drinking from her honey-pot. She paused and dragged her fingertips through his creamy goodness, then raised her hand to her mouth and slowly licked it off. It didn't taste too bad and the long low moan that growled in his throat made her pussy twitch with need again. She nuzzled against him again and began placing soft kisses over his chest and abs, she teased his nipples gently, enjoying him laying submissively beneath her. As Troy lay there, he reached his hand down and began to stroke himself back to full arousal. For a while Maria just watched him before taking over and helping him along. Once he was fully erect she wasted no time in letting him now that she was ready for him again and this time, no more teasing, she wanted him inside her. She moved herself a little further up the bed and settled herself against the pillows and beckoned him to join her. He balanced over her, lips meeting with gentleness, but also passion. Such a beautiful boy! That body and those stunning blue eyes. She was barely aware of what she was doing as she spread her thighs for him again and he settled between them. She felt his hardness brush over her pussy lips, then over her moist opening. She groaned loudly as he pushed in, filling her completely for the first time in such a long while. He rested over her and broke their kiss, studying her face intently.

"Are you ready, you sexy lady, you?" He gave a throaty chuckle that evolved into a long, low groan as she contracted her muscles around him as she reaquainted herself with the feeling of having a man's body joined with hers. A very young man, but a man none the less and such a beautiful and surprisingly knowledgable one at that. She grinned at him as she pulled him onto her body, wrapping her long legs around his.

" Fuck me, Troy!" She arched towards him, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled back, moaning at the sensation of her moist channel caressing his throbbing length. He thrust back in watching her reactions on her face as she breathed slow and deep, letting out little whimpers and curses as he continued to stoke in and out of her neglected sex. She gasped as she slid her fingers down to grip his ass, fingers sinking into his flesh as she urged him on, harder, faster. He pulled out of her embrace and lifted to his knees, his hips still pistoning his dick into her. He dropped his head back and let out a long moan, Maria reached up and stroked and pinched at his nipples. He caught hold of one hand and brought it to his lips, kissing and sucking on her fingertips. He smiled down at her.

"Wanna change positions?" How could anything feel better than what he was doing to her now? But she nodded her assent and he pulled his dick from the warmth of her body. He pulled her up onto her knees and then positioned her on all fours. He gave her a quick kiss before moving behind her and encouraging her to spread her knees a little more for him. He leant over and placed a couple of kisses on her ass cheeks then stroked his dick between her thighs, over her dripping pussy a couple of times before thrusting it back inside. He loved doggy-style! It made him feel so in control and animalistic! He began to pound into her again, making her cry out with open mouthed pants as his actions stimulated her body on it's way to heaven.

He dropped over her and placed gentle kisses over her shoulders and the back of her neck. He breathed his hot breath in her ear, muttering lewd remarks into it, making her shudder and shake in his embrace as his arms coiled around her. One hand squeezing at her firm breasts and the other sliding down across her stomach to reach in and begin to work the fingers in tight circles over and around her throbbing clit. He straightened up behind her, bringing her upright on her spread knees. She glanced down watching his hands moving on her body and luxuriating in the feel of his velvet-steel dick pounding deep inside her. She stretched her arms above her head, arching back into his grip and then wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into her. He kissed her lips and then, as she twisted her head to the side to allow him access, he began kissing at nipping at her throat, his tongue sweeping out across her flesh from time to time. She felt like she was on fire!

Neither of them heard the front door open and close. Neither heard a returning Gabi call out to her mother. But Gabi heard her mother moaning, and thinking the worst she dashed up the stairs. They didn't hear her footsteps on the stairs as their blood thundered through their bodies and their ears. All that they were aware of was the coming ecstacy in their bodies. Pausing on the stairs, Gabi realised her mother's moans were coming from her own bedroom. Had she hurt herself in some way? She rushed to fling the door open.

Troy felt his balls tightening and thrust harder inside Maria's eager body. She pushed herself tighter to him. One hand snaking back to wrap around his back, the other staying behind his head. As she exploded she screamed loudly, gulping air into her lungs and crying out his name over and over. He kissed her throat and then joined her, howling his own pleasure and whispering her name into her ear as he continued stroking her hard, stretching out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Gabriella's loud scream of, "MOM!" broke through their sex fogged minds. Maria's head whipped forward, eyes flicking open to view her shocked and appalled daughter, standing frozen in the doorway. She heard Troy whisper, "Oh fuck!" And then felt him pulling at the comforter that they were kneeling on as he pulled the edge up to wrap around her naked body. She slid slightly back to allow the fabric to pull free and wrapped it around her body under her arms. What Gabi couldn't see was that Troy's softening dick was still inside her mother's body, twitching in a most delicious way. She glanced behind her as he wrapped the other half of the comforter around his own waist and then his arms around her to keep her close. At first, Gabi had not realised who her mother's lover was, but after the initial shock of her mother naked and having sex with anyone, and on her bed too, she finally recognised those blue eyes.

"With Troy? What are you doing?" Maria could not say a word. Now she did feel ashamed. But Troy did not see why she should, she was a grown woman and if she wanted a little action. Why not! So he answered for her.

"What do you think she is doing? I thought that you were supposed to be smart? Wanna go let us get dressed?" He asked. Gabi just stared at him. Then, without really knowing what she was doing, she turned and stumbled out of her room.

"Close the door, please!" He called after her. He could feel that Maria had began to shake. He pulled away from her, letting his end of the comforter drop back to the bed. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Hey! Hey! No tears! We had a great time! No need to cry! " He caressed her cheek, wiping away the one tear that did fall He bent his head to hers as he knelt next to her. His lips brushed over her ans she hesitated briefly before returning his kiss with passion, her arms snaking around his broke from their kiss and he grinned at her as the worry ebbed away.

"you are a beautiful and sexy woman and you have every right to find sexual satisfaction with whoever you like. Let's get dressed now though, shall we?" Troy slipped from the bed and began to pick up his previously discarded clothing. "Way to kill the mood, Gabi!" he chuckled to no one in particular.

Sliding her panties back on Maria remarked, " 'Though to be fair on her. It is her bedroom. Perhaps if anything like this should occur again, I should take you to my bed!" Troy grinned and kissed her again before finishing fastening the button on the jeans that he had just slipped back into.

"You could always find yourself someone more permenant."He offered. Maria breathed in deep and tilted head in thought.

"What about your friend with the curly hair? Always wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through that!" She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Chad!" She gave a little nod."You wanna fuck Chad?" He shook his head, laughing out loud.

"Do you think he would be willing to play around with an older lady like me?" She put her hand on her hip and wiggled her now clothed ass at gave a little shake of his head in amusement at the previously shy ladies' brazen actions.

"Why don't you ask him at the fourth of July ball. You are coming to the ball aren't you?" He sat back on the edge of the bed to put his shoes back on.

"Well I wasn't before, but how can I pass up the chance to see all the lovely young men dressed up in their costumes and masks!" She smiled at him again. "Thank-you Troy. It was wonderful!" He moved towards her and they shared one last kiss. He drew back but still held onto her hand.

"The pleasure was mine." He got to his feet and straightened his t-shirt. "But what about Gabi?"

"Don't worry about it. I will explain it to her! At the same time as I lecture her on cheating! Goodbye my darling boy!" He flashed her a killer grin and then made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He would be leaving by the conventional way, not via the tree he entered by. As he went past the living room, the door was open and he could see Gabi sitting on the couch with the same shocked look still plastered on her face. He grinned to himself, wondering what she was thinking about the fact that her mother had just had, and thoroughly enjoyed, passionate sex!

"Bye, Gabi!" He called out as he opened the door. "And Mrs Montez? Thank you! I will see you again soon!" He paused and blew her a kiss before rushing out and closing the door.

While standing on the door step he heard Maria saying, " Gabriella, we have to talk." He shrugged to himself, no doubt he would hear all about it tomorrow. Whether his secret would get out now, he would have to wait and see. He glanced around himself then gave a satisfied sigh before heading over to jump back into the battered up truck. It spluttered, before roaring into life. He turned the radio on loud, adjusted the station, Kings of Leon! His favourite! Singing along he pulled out and headed home again. His life was full of unexpected encounters lately! Not that he was complaining!

_**A/N Next chapter and Evie is back in Troy's arms! With a little twist!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Troy & Mrs Evans 10

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! Special luv and hugs to my dear friend CoogrrrShae with whom I have lots of interesting and inspiring conversations on Messenger every night! Allie X**_

Troy parked up his truck and made his way into the country club, calling out greetings to his friends. He clocked in and then headed off to the locker room to change into his golf uniform. As he turned the corner he saw her coming towards him. As calm and relaxed as he seemed, he had been dreading his encounter. He gave a little sigh and a gulp as Gabi headed towards him. No point turning away, he just hoped that she didn't shout too loud, he didn't see why Maria should have her business spread all over Lava Springs.

She stomped towards him, so he just waited for the coming storm, standing calmly and quietly. She came to a stop only inches from him and leant in to bring her face close up to his. He tried not to be intimidated by the hateful look on her face. When she spoke her voice came out as a virtual snarl.

" Mother told me I should apologise for dumping your sorry ass. So for her I will say sorry, not that I really want to say it. You see, Michael is much more my type of guy. You just weren't man enough for me." She sneered at him. She started to turn away from him. But in a second he just had to respond, he couldn't help it.

"That's alright by me." She turned back to face him. " At least I was man enough for your mother!" He knew that he shouldn't have said it and regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

Gabi's face turned scarlet with rage and she stomped back towards him, he edged back but the wall was behind him. He tried to apologise, but her hand came up and he knew this time what was coming. His eyes shut tight as her hand came closer followed quickly by the sharp crack of her palm on his cheek. But the action of attempting to pull away caused the heel of her hand to contact with his lip. As she turned and strode away, Troy brought his hand up to his stinging face and felt wetness there. His lip had split and was bleeding. He headed towards the locker room, clutching his face and not really looking where her was going. He was aware that someone was coming the opposite way up the corridor, but he just avoided bumping into them and didn't look back.

"Troy? What's the matter?" His head whipped around, blue eyes showing his hurt. Evie! She rushed over to him, concern on her face as she gently grasped him by his chin and tilted his face to look at his injured lip. Suddenly, conscious that any of the staff going past could see her display of affection, she grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Follow me." She whispered, setting off in the direction she was heading previously. Troy followed her in silence, down to where the rooms that the Evan's family resided in when they were at Lava Springs were. It was a different room to Evie's private room, it was the one she shared with her husband. He followed her in and she sat him down on the couch while she went and got the first aid box. He was feeling a little dazed. He had expected Gabi to be cross but the level of violence had rather shocked him. Evie reappeared from the bathroom with cotton wool and a bottle of anticeptic. She sat down next to him and turned him to face her. She lifted his chin and took a close look at the wound, it was not actually that bad, barely a quarter of an inch, but still quite sore.

"So, you wanna tell me who did this? The only other person I saw in the corridor this morning was Gabriella." Troy gave a little hiss as she began to dab the stinging liquid on his wound. She turned his face to meet his eyes. How she was missing him! So handsome! And now so close again. He gave a sigh.

"Gabi did it." He told her calmly.

"What! Why?" Then suddenly a thought hit her. "Oh God! Did she find out about us?" He shook his head while she still held his chin with her fingertips.

"Turns out she already has a new boyfriend. She just forgot to tell me."

"Why would she hit you for that?" He couldn't help but give a little grin, although it pulled on his lip a little and made him wince again.

"No, she hit me because of something else." He wrinkled his nose a little. It wasn't really something he was proud of, but then on the other hand he didn't see why he should be ashamed. She raised her eyebrow at him and waited for him to tell her what he had done.

"I went to Gabi's house yesterday to apologise over that thing that I told you about."

"Putting your hand up her skirt?" He nodded.

"Well, she wasn't there cos she was out with her new boyfriend. Don't really get how it happened, but... "

"But?" She waited for him to continue.

"I had sex with her mom!" He gave an apologetic shrug.

"You did what!" But she grinned at him.

"On Gabi's bed. And she came home and caught us just as I was making Maria cum for the first time in ages!" He knew he shouldn't laugh but the shocked look she gave him amused him. He watched her face as he chuckled. She was so very pretty, he had missed her closeness. Yeah, he was quite happy to play around with his ladies, but he had really missed Evie. It was more than sex with her, he loved just laying with her after they had made love. Kissing, chatting and just snuggling together. He leant in slowly and whispered in her ear.

"Missed you, Evie!" She smiled warmly and twisted to meet his lips. He gave a little yelp as she rubbed against his injured lip but he didn't make any attempt to stop her kissing him. Her tongue stroked gently over his bottom lip and then she bit down gently making him whine into her mouth. Troy's eyes were shut tightly but as he reached round to hold her close his eyes fluttered open, and he saw Vance standing only a couple of feet away, watching them intently with his arms crossed over his chest. Troy pulled back from her like he had been burned and swore softly. Evie turned to see what the youth was looking at and laughed to see her husband .

"Oh Vance, I think you have scared Troy, sneaking up on us while we were having a little kiss and cuddle!" She giggled, her arm still wrapped around Troy's chest, her fingers gripping at his shirt. Vance came towards them, his face expressionless, Troy was wondering if the slap that Gabi had given him was the worst of his troubles.

"Well don't let me stop you then. " Now he smiled, mainly at his wife, but he did flick a glance at Troy. "However, I suggest you take it to the bedroom." Troy couldn't believe that he was suggesting that they get together in his full knowledge. He knew that Evie said he knew about her boys, but? Troy, of course, knew nothing of the videos and latenight chats that Evie had shared with her husband. Evie helped him to his feet and began to lead him into the adjoining room, he followed almost in a daze and he hadn't even heard the best bit yet.

"And I want to watch." Vance calmly announced. Troy stopped in his tracks and swung round to face the older man, a shocked expression on his face. "Oh don't worry, Troy. I won't touch you. Nothing like that. I would like to instruct you on what to do to my beautiful wife. Though I am sure you know how to excite her, but there are things that I want to watch you do to her. I want to see her cumming when you lick her pussy. Can't see her face when I do it for her." He finished with a grin and guestured for them to proceed into the bedroom.

Troy followed behind Evie into the bedroom with an extremely large bed and two leather wingback chairs. Vance moved around them and manouvered one of the chairs to face the end of the bed, then removed his jacket and tie and settled into the chair. Troy just stood frozen to the spot, unsure of what was expected of him. Evie closed and locked the door and then made sure that the curtains where closed, blocking the morning sunshine, then turned on the lamps and came over to her young lover and gave him a gentle kiss. The pain in his lip had lessened now and he kissed her back as she pulled away from him and came to stand in front of Vance, straddling his knees.

"My love!" She whispered and leant down to kiss him deeply. Troy watched intently, suprised that his nervousness was replaced by a tinge of jealousy. She pulled away and nuzzled her face to his, both twisting to look directly in the boy's eyes. Troy felt his body tremble and a pulse as the blood rushed to his groin, starting his dick swelling inside his tight jeans. Vance gave her a peck on the cheek and pushed her off of his lap.

"Let's begin, my dear. Take off your clothes and lay on the bed for your boy." Evie stepped away from him and twirling around to face Troy, she began to peel off her blouse and then step out of her skirt and kick it away. She turned to face her husband again, dressed in lace panties and bra, silk hold-ups and black high heels. She reached behind and slowly removed her bra, running her hands over her bared breasts, arching and moaning at the sensation as she teased her own nipples. She then prepared to roll down her hosiery, but Vance stopped her with a raised finger.

"No, Evelyn. Leave on your stockings and your shoes please. Just the panties off." He licked his lips in anticipation as she shimmied out of the lacy garment, then stretched her arms over her head. Troy admired her toned body with flat tummy and firm perfect breasts that raised up, nipples hard and pointed. She climbed onto the bed and crawled up to the pillows, wiggling her ass for the benefit of her husband sitting at the foot of the bed. When she reached the head of the bed she turned over and settled back against the pillows, then she spread her thighs wide, her moist pussy on full view. Troy licked his lips and moved a little closer to Vance's chair, anxiously awaiting his instruction. Vance's gaze was locked on her sex, enjoying what he could see, after a while though he turned to face the young man waiting quietly beside him.

"Up you get, Troy! I want to watch my wife's face when she cums. Lick her pussy until she does, I'm not worried about your performance, I just want her to scream!" He waved his hand towards the bed. Troy took a deep breath and got on. He crawled between her thighs and she reached and stroked his cheek and he kissed her fingers and then she stretched down to share a quick hard kiss before pushing him firmly back towards her groin.

"Eat me, Troy!" She whined and lifted her hips towards his mouth. He stretched out on the bed and gently kissed her mound and the inside of each thigh. Then his tongue slipped out and he licked gently over the outer lips of her sex and she arched and gasped as he sped up the movement of his tongue. He lifted himself onto his knees, easing the pressure from his rapidly swelling dick and allowing himself better access to her juicy pussy. Vance tilted his head and watched intently as his wife began to writhe on the bed. Her hands reached behind her head to grasp the brass bedstead and use it to lever herself against the teasing tongue that swept over her sensitive lips and swirled around her pulsing clit.

"Troy!" She breathed, reaching to grab at his hair and none to gently push him a little closer to the point of her pleasure. He loved to listen to her whine and moan while he tasted her, but he could understand her husbands desire to watch her as she came. He loved making love to her face-to-face for that very reason. Although he was a little disconcerted by the closeness of the other man, as yet, nothing had happened to worry him too much.

His fear re-emerged though when he caught sight of the other man standing from his chair and coming round the side of the bed past him. Troy stopped what he was doing and twisted to look at him as Vance sat on the edge of the bed and then slid himself across and sat next to Evie and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's alright, Troy. Keep going. I just wanna be close when she cums. I love the delicious little noises that you are making her make!" Vance slid his hand across to caress his lover's breasts, making Evie hiss and pant harshly, her head dropping back, eyes closed. Vance placed a couple of gentle kisses on her lips then returned his gaze to watching her face as Troy returned to stimulating her sensative nub. It felt odd to be doing this with an audience, but he was young enough that even with the slightly off-putting addition of Vance watching and talking to him, he couldn't help but become almost painfully hard as he licked and teased at Evie's moist pussy. He sucked hard at her bud and brought his hand up to rest on her inner thigh, he knew what Evie liked him to do now, but waited to see if the older man would give him any more instructions. He leant forward as Evie continued to writhe beneath the pleasure that Troy's nimble tongue was giving her.

"Use your fingers on her,boy! " Troy glanced up at him, never once stopping the licks and sucks on her nub. "As far up as you can! As many as she will take!" He didn't have to tell him twice. It was what he would have done if he was alone with her. He slid two long fingers in to begin with and at first he just pistoned them in and out of Evie's juicy pussy. He felt her moist passage fluttering around his digits, searching along the roof of her channel he found what he was searching for. Moving a little closer to her he sucked harder on her clit and began to rub his fingers hard against her g-spot. Evie let out a strangled scream and lifted her ass from the bed. He rubbed harder, his eyes flicking up to view her body, arched back, her husband holding her in his arms,watching her face. She reached down and caressed the nape of his neck, fingers closing around the tufts of hair there and holding him close as her release washed over her in waves. Sweet nectar gushed from her pussy, over his fingers and he broke away from sucking her nub to drink from her spasming body, her cries and screams filling the air. At the point when he knew that the stimulation would become too much, he pulled away and sat back on his heels. He watched as Evie and Vance curled together, kissing quietly as he stroked and teased his wife's breasts and tummy. What did he do now?

"Don't you think that you should get naked if you're going to fuck my beautiful wife, Troy?" Vance grinned at him as Evie whined at the suggestion. He chuckled and stroked her cheek and nuzzled her ear. "I think that Evelyn would really like that. Strip for her. Slowly." He climbed from the bed and made his way back to sit in his chair. Evie pushed herself back up the bed and rearranged the pillows so she was sitting upright, ready to watch his performance. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up the remote there. She pointed it across the room, past Troy, and pressed a few buttons. Soft, slow jazz drifted up from hidden speakers and she returned the remote to the table and settled back.

Troy stood just listening for a few moments and then began to sway to the music, he grinned to himself, then began to move his hips a little suggestively to the music. His hands reached up and began to slide down his shirt, flicking the studs open as he did. He turned his back to them, and slowly slid the fabric down off of his shoulders, revealing his muscular body bit by bit. He dropped the shirt to the floor and turned back to face Evie as she watched from the bed, a wide smile on her face as he rolled his hips. He popped the button on his fly and then slowly pushed the zipper down. His cotton covered dick bulged out through the opening and with out thinking, he ran his hand over it and squeezed and stroked himself. He let out a deep tremulous moan as he watched his hand moving over his flesh. He lifted his head and flicked his hair out of his eyes with a jerk of his head.

"Evie." He moaned again,"Do you like watching me? Shall I finish stripping for you?" He totally didn't care that Vance was there anymore.

"Then come join me, darling boy. I want to taste you." Troy felt his dick jump in his grip. He slowly peeled his pants down his thighs and kicked them off. He paused briefly then gripped the waistband of his briefs.

"She's waiting for you, Troy." Vance told him with a grin. Troy took a deep breath as he prepared to remove them. Then the near silence from the occupants of the room was broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing out. Vance jumped to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket, mouthing 'One moment' to his wife as he stepped to the corner of the room. Evie looked horrified. Troy stood waiting as his lover's husband chatted on the phone.

"Oh no, I'm not busy!" They heard him say. Not busy! Evie was furious! As they listened he arranged to meet his friend, Peter out on the golf course... In fifteen minutes!

He finished his call and came over to the bed and quickly kissed his wife. She accepted his affection, but hell! Was she annoyed about him abandoning her in the middle of their sexual encounter with her young lover! He apologised and told her he had really important business to discuss with his friend and not to wait up for him. And it was only eleven in the morning. He turned and straightened his clothes and put his tie and jacket back on.

"You won't be alone! Troy will keep you company! Phone Fulton and tell him where he is!" With that he made his way out of the door, even as Evie tried to remind him that he was supposed to be on holiday this week.

The door to the bed room closed behind him leaving Evie and Troy alone. She let out a large sigh and settled back on the pillows. She loved him but he drove her mad sometimes. Troy stood watching, not really sure what to say, but he thought he knew what to do.

He left his briefs on and crawled onto the bed and slid up to kneel next to her. He lifted her chin to look at him and smiled softly. "Evie?" She felt a little abandoned, she returned his smile, but her eyes showed her hurt. "Wanna snuggle?" Not fuck. She didn't need that at the moment, he could tell. He dropped back down on his ass next to her and slid close and pulled her into his arms. For a moment she hesitated, then gave in to all the feelings that she had been fighting for the last few weeks. She loved her husband and always would, but she knew that she was falling deeply for Troy too. And she needed him, and not just the sex. She leant against his shoulder and he snuggled back, brushing gentle kisses over her cheek and ear. She wanted to tell him, but he was so young, she doubted that he would feel the same. But he surprised her.

"Evie, my Evie! I've missed you so much! All the sex. It's just sex, but with you. It's... Different." He kissed her again, wincing slightly as she pushed herself a little to hard on his injured lip. "Evie." He paused again. "I think I love you." Her heart beat faster.

"Good, my dear. Because I think that I love you too."

Troy grinned his trademark smile at her and then it faded as he thought about Vance and her children. "What about your husband?" He didn't want to cause her trouble, he would leave if that was for the best.

"I love my husband, but I'm coming to love you too. In a different kind of way." Troy thought it over. Share her with Vance? He could do that. "But we must still keep it quiet."

He nodded earnestly. "Of course. Kick your shoes off and let's just cuddle shall we?" She glanced down at his briefs, his erection was flagging somewhat but it wouldn't take her long to get him ready again. He pulled them down his thighs and snuggled his now naked body against hers.

"Don't you want me to help you with that?" She ran her hand over his groin and he gave out a little growl from deep in his throat. Such a nice thing to hear! He pushed her hand away and brought it up to his lips and began to kiss each finger in turn. The soft music continued around them as she watched him intently, breathing slow as she did. She gave a satisfied sigh and reached down and removed her heels, dropping them from the edge of the bed and cuddling closer to him. He brought her hand down and placed it on his own waist.

"Hold me. He whispered, nuzzling against her throat and wrapping his own arms around her. He slid down until he lay flat on the bed and she curled herself onto his chest, his heart beating loudly in her ears as she lay with him. He made no attempt to touch her intimately so she did not touch his dick again. So lovely. So peaceful. She felt her eyes begin to close as he held her tight, a little nap would not hurt. Troy lay watching her sleep for a while, but after half an hour or so, his own eyes flickered and closed. They forgot about phoning Fulton.

People did question where Troy was, Gabi did mention that she had seen him. Of course she made no mention of striking him, but she did say that he had at least seen him arrive. Fulton, having seen Mr Evans making his way out to meet his friend, guessed that Troy was probably with Mrs Evans and made the normal excuses for Troy's absence.

When Troy woke after about an hour, Evie was still curled against his pecs, eyes shut tight and breathing slow and steady. His erection had returned in earnest, throbbing and so hard it rested against his stomach. He moved slightly, making himself a little more comfortable and debating his mind whether it would be wrong to jerk himself off while Evie still slept. With one arm still wrapped around his lover, the other trailed down and he wrapped his fingers around his hardness. He hissed at the sensation and then bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise and staring at the ceiling. But Evie had only been dozing and her eyes flickered open as she rolled against his body. Troy looked down at her with an affectionate smile on his lips as she twisted up to look at him. She smiled and stretched, then tilted her face up as he dropped his lips to hers. How nice did it feel to open her eyes to her young lover. The music had stopped by now and the only sounds were their breathing and a little birdsong from the tree outside the window. As they moved in each others arms she was soon more than aware of his hardness resting on her thigh. And she wanted him. She edged him back from her and sat up slightly before rolling onto her stomach, leaning on her arms that were crossed just above her breasts. She slid her right knee up the covers, the position opening her thighs and revealing her delicious pussy. She twisted her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Make love to me, Troy? Please?" He raised up to his knees and leant over her, he kissed up her spine, then slid around and kissed her ear and cheek before kissing gently and tenderly. Nothing like their previous encounters, no hard frantic actions, just gentle. He let his hand trail down and played with her nipple, making it harden under his touch. They had never made love like this before but he was aware of the position and it appealed to him at the moment. He covered her body with his, his own leg coming up to join hers as he carefully slipped into her from behind. He wrapped his left arm around her to hold her close as he began to rock against her, it felt so good! His other hand slipped over her body, teasing her nipples, then continuing down, over her stomach before resting between her thighs. His fingers began to move, pressing slow circles into her clit and making her sigh and moan quietly. It felt different to passionate, rough lovemaking but no less stimulating, and he loved being so close to her. Evie whined as he rolled his hips, driving his hardness in and out of her body. She reached behind herself and stroked his face, their lips came together again. Kissing and tasting each other as his hands continued to tease her body, she felt her body beginning to pulse around him. Troy slid his lips back to her throat again, kissing softly as he felt her beginning to flex around him. The feeling was amazing, his eyes closed as his own body began to tense . He whispered her name as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He released into her with a a loud groan and arched his body back as he tighten his grip on her waist and pressed his abs against her. So good! She felt him begin to relax, his dick flexing inside her as it softened. He lay against her and she listened to the sound of his breathing and shuddered as his breath on the back of her neck made her shiver with delight.

He rolled to her side and his flesh slid from her body making her moan at the sensation. He smiled as he rolled onto his back and drew her to lay against his chest, both still breathing a little heavily. She smiled up at him and they shared a tender little kiss as she twisted up to him.

"We need to have a little talk about our status." She whispered and he nodded softly and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"OK?" He was worried she had decided that this was not a good idea after all. Evie rolled over and sat up next to him,but she made no attempt to cover her body.

"I want you, Troy, but I can't expect you to be mine exclusively. Not when I am still sharing my life with Vance. This is not an either/or relationship. I am greedy. I want you both." The youth smiled warmly at her and dove in for another quick kiss that she returned warmly, before drawing back to finish what she wanted to discuss. "If you want to continue having ...Encounters, with other ladies I am perfectly happy with that on one condition."

"And that is?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she felt her insides melt at his expression.

"I want you to tell me all about it. Like I have been telling Vance about what I have been doing with you!" He grinned again and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her jaw and ear before returning to slide his tongue into her mouth. As he pulled away he growled deep in his throat, such a sexy sound!

"Of course! You know that I have only actually had sex with Miss Sophie and Miss Roxie, yeah? Oh and Maria too!" He told her.

"What have you been doing with my guests then? And who's Maria?" She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Maria is Gabi's mom. I told you that is why she slapped me. Cos she caught us!" Evie tossed her head back as she laughed.

"Oh yes! How is your lip now? Still hurting?" She ran her fingers down his cheek and cradled his chin in her hand.

" It's fine now, thankyou, gorgeous!" He gave her another kiss. "And as for your guests, most of them are happy with a few kisses and some caresses." He twisted and kissed her fingers.

"Bet they can't keep their hands off of you!" She ran her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his dick, stroking gently. He groaned and began to slowly thrust into her grip.

"Mmm! But your hands are the best!" He growled. He reached across to begin caressing her breasts with the slightest of touches and it was her time to whine. "That feel nice, baby? Hmm? I'm ready for more if you are!" He got to his knees and leant over her, taking her nipple between his lips and suckling firmly, his tongue circling the tender bud and his hand sliding down to touch her a little more intimately. His hips continued to flex as he drove his handness through her closed fingers. Releasing him she reached up and wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer. He gave a chuckle and moved to straddle her thighs, settling down on her stomach and angling his body to thrust his dick against her stomach.

"Troy!" She moaned loudly, "Don't tease! Love me, you wicked boy!" He gladly obliged and moved down between her thighs. She lifted her legs and slid her feet over his shoulders as he sank his hard dick into her pussy. He let out a satisfied sigh as she took his entire length inside her. He gave her a wink and began to thrust into her firmly.

"I got a condition for our relationship too." He told her as she began to pant and writhe again. Fuck! She'd have to teach him when was an appropriate time to have these chats. Definitely not while they were coupling! But just this time, she nodded and waited for him to tell her. He reached down and began to tease her clit with his thumb as he continued moving steadily inside her. She let out a soft cry and he smiled at her and cooed encouragement to her as she began to move with him. " I am your lover, not your gigolo. You don't pay your lover for his body. I don't want you to pay me anymore." He smiled at her and moved to change the angle of his thrusts. "OK? You're my lover now, not my boss!" He dropped down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs bent up allowing him to sink in deeper, the base of his cock beginning to rub her in just the right place. Her breath began to come out in short pants as she pressed tight to him as he increased his pace.

"My beautiful blue eyed lover!" She started to chuckle but it caught in her throat as a squeal escaped her lips as he pushed her over the edge. He lifted his body up on his muscular arms so that he could watch her face as she came hard beneath him, squeezing tightly on his dick and causing him to join her. Everything was different. Even this, the violent carnal eruption from his body, felt different now that he felt differently about her. All the sex that he had been getting this summer had been wonderful, but this was better than any encounter that he had had. Even better than any other time he had been with Evie. She loved the deep throaty growls that he gave out when he came. To look at him, he barely looked old enough to be doing this, his face still looked like a much younger boy's. But undressed and here in her bed? The body was definitely not a child's. Toned and muscular, a fine trail of hair from just above his navel leading down to his groin where his more than average dick now pulsed as the last of his cum was released onto her flat stomach.

He stilled his movements and stayed panting softly, his head dropped forward as he caught his breath again. She grinned up at him as she let her legs slip from his shoulders to rest either side of him. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he threw his head back to stare at the ceiling, his hands searching out her waist and holding on to her, thumbs circling her flesh. She reached up to pull him into a kiss when they were disturbed by the phone ringing loudly on the bedside table. Barely thinking straight, Troy picked up the reciever and answered, telling the caller they were through to Mrs Evans room. It was Fulton, finally deciding that he should just check out the boy's whereabouts for certain. He apologised for disturbing them before quickly hanging up. Troy smiled at Evie's shocked look.

"What's the matter? It was Fulton. He guessed where I was anyway."He laughed as he decended down for the previously offered kiss.

"But you answered the phone, it makes it pretty obvious that we are here together!"

"Yes! But I didn't tell him he had interupted us .." He had been about to rather coursely decribe their previous activities as 'fucking', but he paused and re-phrased it to suit how he know felt about their intimacy. "Making love." He met her lips with his, nibbling gently before slipping his tongue between to meet hers in the warmth of her mouth. They kissed long and tender, her arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders as he balanced over her.

"So.. Evie? What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" She smiled seductively and positively purred her reply.

"I'm feeling very lazy. I think that I should spend the whole day in bed. Reckon that you have the stamina to spend it with me, my beautiful young thing!" He settled back onto her body as his dick pulsed and began to harden yet again.

"I will try my absolute hardest, my beautiful, awesome lover!" She giggled as he rolled his hips, rubbing his dick against her body.

"Mmm! I can feel that you will, you wicked boy!" She gasped as he thrust himself between her thighs. It was going to be a very long leisurely, pleasureable day, of that she was sure!

_**A/N This chapter changed a lot from the original idea. I was going to have Vance join them, but it just did not feel right. :) I hope that you don't think that they have got too serious too quickly. But things are gonna get hotter! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11!**_

_**Who'd have thought it? I only intended this to be 6 or 7 chapters long! Well I am glad that some of you are enjoying this story. And also a little sad that some of you are not! When we write we are writing down our own fantasies and ideas and we all have different ideas for how these characters should behave. My Troy is a bit of a naughty boy! Thanks as always to my wonderful friend CoogrrrShae. Hope that you enjoy this my dear!**_

Troy was making his way back to the kitchen at Lava Springs. Everyone was extra busy because tomorrow was going to be the fourth of July masked ball. All the staff would be working, although they would also be in costume and should have time to have plenty of fun. Ooh! Fun! Just that morning Mr Evans had left in his private helicopter with the twins to spend the holiday on the beach. His wife did not mind that she was left behind, she had been looking forward to the ball and decided that she did not want to miss it this year. Plus, it would allow her to do something that she had been dreaming about since the day that she and Troy had spent together in bed. A nice surprise for him.

Since that day, when they had made love and snuggled all day, Troy had found that he no longer wanted to have full sex with other women. He enjoyed the flirting and a little feel up of breasts and bums, but not really any further, he just didn't want it anymore. He actually went back to pleasuring himself on the days that Evie was not available. Thinking of her while he jerked of in the shower made him feel so good. He'd done it before coming to work that morning, he was excited by the thought of being with her later that evening when all the arrangements were finished for the day. Then he would make love to his beautiful lover and lay in her arms again.

When he got to the kitchen he quickly got on with his duties, helping with the rush for lunchtime and waiting on guests out by the pool. Kelsi was playing the piano in the dining room. He noticed the way the shy girl looked at him as he went past. There was definitely something going on there, he gave her one of his trademark smiles as he walked past her and noticed her face flush bright red and she missed a couple of notes. She quickly recovered her composure, but her eyes followed him as he continued on his way. Pulling herself together she tried to ignore the tingle of arousal between her thighs as the memory of seeing him naked and aroused on that film at the Evans' flashed through her mind. She had been being tormented by dreams of Troy, making love for a couple of weeks now. How she wanted him! Imagine someone like him wanting her, touching her and making her moan and shudder like that! She shook the thought from her head and continued to play.

Lunch service was over and the washing up was finished, so the staff were having their lunch. Kelsi however had gone straight from playing in the dining room, to practising for the music that she would play during the fireworks the next night, she hadn't quite finished scoring the music for the rest of the band, so she was doing it while she could. Noticing that the girl hadn't come to get her meal, Fulton suggested that one of her friends should perhaps take it to her. Troy volunteered, to be honest he didn't want to sit with Gabi at lunch as she kept making snide remarks. None of their friends, as yet, knew that they were no longer together, though to be honest, her behaviour alone was telling them that something was up.

He made his way down the corridor with a cheeseburger, a chocolate desert and a glass of orange juice on a tray for Kelsi and his own lunch. He knew which room she was in without looking at the numbers because as he got closer, he could hear the sound of her playing a piano drifting towards him through the empty corridor. He tapped on the door and pushed it open, he stuck his head around the half open door.

"Hey! Kels! I brought your lunch!" She jumped at the sound of his voice, she had been day-dreaming while she played again. The object of her fantasies now stood in the empty room with her, he closed the door behind him and made his way over to where she sat on the piano stool. "Don't mind if I join you, do ya?" She scuttled to one side of the stool as he settled himself on the other end and edged up next to her. She was absolutely terrified! She felt as if he surely knew the kind of thoughts that she had been having about him only moments before. As he looked at her she felt a tremor run through her whole body. When had he got so damn sexy?

He smiled his lop-sided little grin at her as he finally realised that she was attracted to him. Hmm? He knew that he had been holding back a little with his ladies lately but this could be fun! Wouldn't have to go all the way, after all as she reached across to take the burger from the tray, her purity ring glinted in the sunlight. They were in a room overlooking the car park so there were not many people in the area during the day time. When they had finished eating perhaps he should see if she would like a little kiss? If she was up for it, perhaps she would let him go a little further?

Kelsi sat eating next to him, visably trembling as he made small talk. This was Troy. He was her friend. Yes, she knew she felt differently about him now but still didn't get why just sitting next to him made her so nervous. But it was different now. he wasn't just Troy anymore. Thoughts of him filled her mind in every waking hour and dreams of him filled her sleep. She had always found him attractive, who wouldn't? But since she had seen him, naked and aroused, having sex with that guest on that film at the Evans' house, everything had changed. She had never had a sexual thought in her life. The most exciting dreams that she had had were about kissing her favourite musician, but in the dream that she had last night she had been writhing on her back on a lounger by the pool while Troy lay on top of her kissing on her breasts. And she'd woken up all sweaty and tingly and had been sorely tempted to touch herself intimately, something else that she had never done. Would she ever do it? Could she ever let someone else touch her and stroke her and kiss her so intimately as Troy had done to Miss Sophie. And would it make her react like the older woman had done? Moaning and squealing with pleasure? She had thought that she wasn't ready to find out, but now she wasn't so sure. He smelt so good too! It made her stomach do flips just having him sitting so close, his thigh almost touching hers.

Troy was perfectly aware of the little signs that Kelsi was giving out now. Signs so subtle that even she was not aware of them! But he knew what her body wanted even if she didn't know herself. He waited until they had both finished eating and then he moved his leg just enough to touch against hers. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a bolt of virtual electricity shot through her whole body. He put his plate and glass down under the stool and slowly turned to face her, his leg pushing tighter to her as he did and she gasped and tried to shy away from him. Such an innocent little thing! He quickly caught hold of her hand and stilled her, his fingers beginning to stroke over her hand.

"Hey! It's alright! It's only me. I won't hurt you, Kels." He smiled that wonderful smile and she felt her pussy pulse as it became wet with arousal. She stared up into his beautiful eyes, he was so lovely. Could he tell what she was thinking? Did he know that she wanted him? Troy leant forward very gently, lowering his face to hers. She was not really sure how to react, was he really going to kiss her? Oh my! He brushed his lips gently over hers and felt her shiver with desire. He smiled into her lips, lifting his hand to skim over her cheek and resting the other on her waist. She leant into the kiss as he increased the pressure on her mouth and slipped his tongue out to trace over her lips as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands lifted from her sides and she hesitated briefly before wrapping them around his shoulders. Her own tongue nervously reached for his as he pressed his into her mouth. It felt so good, she could feel herself shuddering and trembling as the kiss intensified. She wanted to be closer to him, twisting into his embrace, feeling her body demanding things she barely understood. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, not sitting beside him.

Troy broke the kiss and she stared up into those sparkling blue eyes, her face full of desire and wonder. He held her by her arms and watched her as she fought to control her breathing. Her small breasts heaved and he felt his own desire rising. He wanted her closer too, he leant in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before speaking.

"You OK?" he asked. She nodded shyly, she blushed and dropped her eyes, her gaze resting briefly on his groin, where the obvious signs of Troy's own arousal was on full show.

"If you wanna get a little closer, why don't you get onto my lap?" She thought it over briefly and then slowly stood up. She went to sit on him with her back to him, but he urged her to turn around and pulled her to him. "No. Sit astride my lap so that I can kiss you again. Come on." He helped her to move astride his knees and eased her skirt up a little so that she could sit down on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to kiss her. "There now. That's better isn't it? Feels nice?" On pulling her to him she suddenly felt the hardness of his erection pressing to her as she leant in for the kiss. She gasped at the sensation and Troy took advantage of it to stick his tongue back into her mouth and swirl it slowly around as she shuddered in his arms.

Kelsi had never felt like this before in her whole life. Her pussy was rapidly becoming wetter and wetter and screamed at her to push herself as close to the source of her excitement as possible. Troy's pulsing hardness was so close to her sex and she tried to move closer without even really thinking about it. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and his hands were now gripping her ass and caressing her flesh that had been bared by him lifting her skirt. The kissing was making her feel so hot! Troy squeezed her ass and pulled her towards him. She quickly found herself whining into his mouth and roughly beginning to hump herself against his groin. It felt so good! But she was a good girl. And surely this was naughty? She reluctantly pulled away from Troy's delicious kisses.

"No! We mustn't do this! " She tried to slip back off of his lap but he held her fast.

"Why not? You seem to be enjoying it Kels. And I promise that I won't hurt you." He held her tighter as she tried again, unsuccessfully, to get off of his lap. One of his hands slid round to carress her bared thigh. Kelsi arched back on his lap and let out a loud moan.

"Nooo!"She moaned, her eyes closing as the caress continued. "I'm gonna stay a virgin until I find the one!" She let go of his neck with one hand and showed him her purity ring. Troy grabbed her hand as she finally ceased struggling to get off of his lap.

"That's alright with me!" He grinned at her. "We don't have to go all the way. I just wanna help you feel good. And it does feel good, what you were doing? Yeah?" She was already flushed, but he could tell when she blushed again and dropped her head, a little shamed. "Nothing wrong with a little pleasure. Come on. Let me show you how good you can feel. Yeah?"

Kelsi took a deep breath and allowed her body to move on his again and gave a shuddering whine as her pussy made contact with his swollen groin. She took a deep shaking breath and brought her head up to face him. She smiled shyly and nodded, then she wrapped her arms around his neck again and began to grind her hips on him, rubbing their covered sexes together and bringing a gasp from his lips as well as hers. He returned to squeezing and teasing the globes of her ass as he encouraged her to move faster and tighter to his body. She still felt that she should not be doing this, but it felt so nice! Her head dropped back as a long low moan slipped from her lips. Troy watched her face as her eyelids fluttered before closing as her body moved quicker on his lap. He brought one hand around to rest briefly on her thigh then quickly and descreetly released the button and fly of his jeans, allowing his boxers covered dick to bulge out and make better contact with Kelsi's groin. She was so far gone in her own little sexy place that she didn't really notice, she was only aware that suddenly she had better contact and it felt so good. He watched her as she writhed harder against him, her nipples were fully visable through the fabric of her top. He glanced up at her face again. She licked her lips then bit down on her bottom lip, she barely noticed when he glided his fingers up her side. He paused, then slid his hand across to caress the hard nipple that was on show through her clothing. She moaned a little louder and thrust a little harder onto his body. She whined his name and he chuckled softly as he quickly slipped his hand down to the hem of her shirt and then slid his hand up inside and then pushed his fingers under her bra and touched her bare breast. She opened her eyes and pulled herself back up to face him, her hands still gripping his shoulders. She watched him as her stroked the back of his fingers over her flesh.

"It's OK." He whispered, leaning in to grab a quick kiss. "Does it feel good? Hmm?" She gave a deliberate and rougher thrust against him and gave a shudder as she subconsciesely arched her breasts into his touch. She whimpered his name as he pinched two fingers around her hard nipple and began to tease the tip with the pad of his thumb. He knew that she must be getting close, he wanted to watch her cum, he didn't know that it would be her very first orgasm ever, but he still wanted to take her to heaven. Her movements became hard and rythymic against his body, and she did not resist when he brought both hands round and lifted her top up over her breasts. He asked her again if she was alright and she briefly opened her eyes and nodded frantically before concentrating again on the growing pleasure. He pulled the cups of her bra down under her breasts and then tilted down and began to suckle her hard little buds, his tongue sweeping out to stimulate the tips. She moaned louder, really not sure about what was happening in her body,only that she needed something, but she wasn't really sure what it was or how to get it. But Troy did.

He slipped one hand down and slid his fingers between their bodies and just pressed firmly against her centre. She started to shake more violently on his lap her moaning rising in pitch as the pleasure began to increase rapidly. Troy held her close, his fingers pressing to her sex, the other hand holding her to him as his mouth moved over her breast. He lifted up briefly and growled into her ear.

"Cum for me, Kelsi." Just the words alone pushed her over the edge. He felt the gush of her juices as she cried out loudly as her very first orgasm tore through her body. He enjoyed watching as she panted and moaned and shook in his arms. Her mind swam. In the back of her mind she felt that this was wrong, but it felt so good! She couldn't believe how it made her feel. He whole body exploding with pleasure, trembling and shaking as she pushed tight to his fingers until she could not bare the tension any more and ceased pushing herself against him.

He wrapped both arms around her and held her as she went limp in his arms, eyes closed and panting heavily. She felt like she was floating. She felt absolutely boneless as she tried to calm her breathing, her eyes flicked open and she gazed into his amazing blue eyes and felt herself melting again. Her face and breasts were flushed as he grinned at her and leant forward and nuzzled and suckled her gently again.

"How was that, Kels? Feel good?" She moved a little closer to him and ruffled his hair at the nape of his neck as she tilted her head a little as she watched him as he resumed suckling her firmly. She couldn't help but moan a little again as she arched back and pressed her breasts tight to his teasing mouth.

"So nice!" She whimpered. "So naughty!"He grinned against her flesh as he opened his mouth a little wider and sucked more of her fullness in and then pressed his tongue harder to her nipple. She gave a little gasp and held him closer. "Your mouth is so good! More!" She groaned. She wanted more from his mouth? Hell yeah! He knew exactly where he wanted to put his mouth! His own body was hard and throbbing and she had barely registered that he had released his dick from the prison of his jeans. He managed to rise to his feet with Kelsi still in his arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her from the piano stool and sat her down on the closed lid of the piano. She didn't really get what he was doing for a second until he began to coax her to lay back on the instrument. She let go of where she was clasping him around his neck and let her legs drop free and then put her hands on the piano behind her and lowered herself down. She breathed deeply and stared at the ceiling waiting for his next move, trembling in anticipation.

Troy parted her legs and stared at the dampness on her panties, he licked his lips as he dropped down to nuzzle against her thigh. "I'm gonna taste you, baby. Are you ready for me?" He watched as she visably contracted the muscles of her sex. "Gonna make you feel so good, Kelsi." He kissed her inner thigh on both sides and then hooked his finger through the fabric of her panties and revealed her sex to his eyes for the fist time. "Ready for me?" His hand dropped down and he caressed his own body briefly. He was gonna need to get some relief of his own pretty soon, but for now it was all about Kelsi. She reached up with both hands and ran her fingers through her hair and arched as she felt his breath on her heated sex. He kissed her a little closer and then flicked his tongue out over her lips for the first time. She shrieked and then bit down on her lip as she fought to contain her excitement as he gave in to his own desires and began to lick and suck at her hungrily. He tasted her fully and enjoyed sucking up the remnants of her previous orgasm. He knew that it wasn't gonna take a whole lot to tip her over the edge again. He slipped his tongue inside her but wasn't surprised to find how tight she was, he was beginning to think that she had probably never even touched herself there. He reached up as he continued to stimulate her further and closed his hand around her breast, squeezing and teasing her nipple between his fingers. He nuzzled her a little harder and then slipped up to take her clit between his lips and began to suck it like a nipple. Kelsi began to writhe for him, mindless with pleasure as she lay enjoying the feelings his actions were bringing to her. From her position on the piano she could not see what he was doing, it was all about how it felt, the sensations that were running through her body. She was beginning to approach orgasm again and Troy knew it. He gazed up at her from his position between her thighs, her feet were now resting on his back as her legs hooked over his shoulders. She gave a deep sigh and began to push herself up off the piano and rested on her elbows so that for the first time she could see what he was doing to her as he stimulated her further.

"Troy!" Her breathing was deep and slow again and her voice was barely more than a soft purr. "Troy! I think... I think I'm gonna cum again!" She lifted one hand to rest on the back on his head and press him tighter into her sex. "Oh goodness!" She groaned. "Oh! Troy!" He grinned against her flesh as he sucked and licked her pleasure centre as he felt her go taut seconds before a long drawn out groan burst from her lips as her body gushed sweet honey onto Troy's waiting tongue. He noisily slurped from her well as she gripped his shoulders almost painfully tight as she thrust to him in her excitement. He could feel his own body pulsing as he tasted her. Fuck! He was gonna need some release himself pretty soon, but for now he was content to feel her orgasming beneath him. Hearing the sound of her voice, strained and breathless as she chanted his name, made his dick throb with unspent need. He was gonna have to take care of his own desires pretty soon or he would be too distracted to work for the rest of the day.

He finally eased away from her pussy after making sure that he had licked away every last trace of her orgasm. He smiled softly at her as he pulled her up till she was sitting on the edge of the piano. Her face was flushed pink as she sat quietly regaining her composure as she smoothed her skirt back down over her knees and adjusted her bra and top. Troy leant in and gave her a brief peck on her lips. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"So how was it?" He asked quietly.

"Wonderful!" Even through the flush of her diminishing arousal it was obvious to him when she blushed. "You know that that was my first time at ...That?"

"Being intimate with a guy? Yeah, I kinda guessed that." He smiled softly and stroked her cheek, feeling the insistant throbbing in his groin that told him he needed to get out of here pretty soon so that he could deal with his own release.

"No. Well, of course, that too. But... I've never touched myself either. I've never cum before." She blushed again. "What about you?"

"Oh. I've done that before!" He laughed.

"That's not what I meant. Don't you need to... Cum?" She guestured down to where his cloth-covered dick still bulged from his open fly.

"Oh, yeah! I was gonna shoot off if you're alright and deal with it." He reached to help her from the piano but she waved him away. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him do it. She had thought about it since she had watched the film where he had stroked himself hard before having sex with Miss Sophie. The thought of him pleasuring himself had got her quite hot even when she was alone, the thought of watching as he did it made her tremble inside. Even though she had just experienced her first, and second, orgasm she still really wanted to see Troy jerk himself off.

"Umm?" She rested her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you do it now?" She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What? He thought he knew what she was asking but he wanted to hear it from her own lips. She gave a little gulp before answering him.

"Why don't you... Deal with that now. Here. "

"In front of you?" She nodded quickly.

"I want... I'd like to watch." Yes! Fuck how that turned him on. The idea of jerking himself off while Kelsi watched him. He leant in again and kissed her deeply, his tongue stroking firmly over her lips, before sliding in to tease her palate. While their mouths were busy, he reached down and pushed his boxers down, releasing his swollen dick and his balls from their prison.

By the time they broke the kiss and he stepped back he had his fingers wrapped tight around his velvet-steel flesh and began to stroke himself firmly with his closed fist. He hissed with pleasure as he slid his fingers over the purple head, smoothing the pre-cum over the already throbbing shaft and helping to lubricate his movements. He knew that he was really not gonna take that long to reach completion. He was already turned on like hell from stimulating and satisfying Kelsi, watching her face as she came on his lap. And now observing the way that she was watching him, her eyes dark as she stared at his moving hand. Her breathing was once again slow and shallow, her chest heaving as she bit and licked on her lips, a soft purr slipping out. Troy moaned loudly as he watched her.

"OK, baby? Do you like watching me? Feels so good." He hissed again as another gush of pre-cum spewed out over his moving fingers. Kelsi smiled shyly at him. Never in a million years would she ever have believed that she would do what she had just done with the wildcat king. And now watching as he stimulated himself for her viewing pleasure? She felt her pussy pulsing as her heart beat fast, he looked so amazingly sexy as he watched her with his hooded eyes. His hand moving faster as the excitement grew, his free hand sliding up to lift his own top up his chest to begin to squeeze and tease on his own hard little nipple. He closed his eyes as his hips began to jerk, driving his hardness through the channel of his fingers. He reached back down and began to pull gently on his sac as it began to tighten against his body. He opened his eyes and took a shakey breath.

"Here it comes, Kels! Watch!" he arched back and let out a cry as the first jet of cum erupted from the throbbing organ. "Oh! Fuck!" He yelled as further gushes of thick, creamy cum sprayed out, coming down to coat his rapidly moving fingers, some of it splashing to the floor. His pupils were so dilated with lust that his amazing blue eyes were almost violet as he finally slowed his movements of his hand.

Kelsi was panting softly as she watched with wide eyes. Troy grinned up at her as he almost subconsciously brought his fingers to his lips and licked some of the fluids off of his digits. He heard her give out a soft sigh and chuckled.

"Wanna taste?" Her face blushed scarlet but when he offered her his fingers, she hesitated briefly before leaning forward to lick and warily stuck out her tongue and gave a quick lick before sucking his essence into her mouth. It was not unpleasant and though she couldn't see herself offering to suck on a guy's dick anytime soon, when Troy didn't immediately remove his hand, she leant in and sucked his fingers into her warm mouth and slowly licked them clean. Troy reached past where she sat and retrieved a paper napkin to clean himself up, while Kelsi stayed gripping his wrist as she finished lapping cum from his whole hand.

"I take it you liked it then?" He smiled and moved in to kiss her once more. She felt so very naughty, but she also felt sexy for the first time in her life. She let go of his wrist and kissed him slow and steady, enjoying the feel of his tongue exploring and touching her own to his. He pulled away from her and finished cleaning himself up and carefully tucked himself back into his boxers and then buttoned and zipped the fly of his jeans. He straightened his top and then helped Kelsi down from the piano. She stumbled a little as she stood again and she gave a little whine as her pussy still pulsed gently and she seemed to be able to feel a ghost of his stimulation still in her moist flesh. She whispered her thanks, though whether it was for helping her from her perch on the piano or for the sexual experience that he had just given her he couldn't tell. She made her way to settle back on her stool and wriggled slightly until she felt a little more comfortable. How long was it gonna take for the pulsing to subside, she wondered? Troy collected the tray from their lunch and settled it on the piano. He came back to her side, she was very quiet and he didn't like to think that perhaps he had taken it too far, but as he leant down to ask if she was alright, she suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him hard before brushing a kiss over his cheek.

"Thank-you, Troy. That was so nice." She shyly kissed him again. Then just turned and began to play softly. He got up and retrieved the tray, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow. Well she seemed alright with what had just happened. He turned to go, taking the tray with him. Kelsi stopped playing and watched as he walked towards the door.

"And you have an extremely sexy ass, you know!" She grinned at him as he looked back at her and shook his head in amusement. "See you later!" She waved and he shrugged to himself. Who'd have thought that he would have a sexual encounter with the shy little composer? He left the room and made his way back to the kitchen, whistling to himself as he relived the encounter over again in his head. Fun way to spend his lunchbreak though!

_**On to the Masked Ball! Wonder what will happen there?**_

_**Luv and Blessings **_

_**Allie X**_


	12. Chapter 12

Troy and Mrs Evans 12

_**A/N Happy New Year everyone! Tried to get this finished a little quicker but I've just been so busy! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**_

Troy made his way down the corridor to Evie's room. He had worked hard today, helping with the preparations for the Masked Ball and, of course, introducing Kelsi to the joys of orgasms! That had been an unexpected pleasure but it didn't mean that he wasn't ready to see his lover. He knew that the door would not be locked as she was expecting him, but he still tapped on it before entering so that it would not look odd if anyone happened to see him. She did not answer him, but he entered anyway and found her sprawled on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and an exhausted look on her face. She looked up at him as he came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Troy! My darling boy! How are you?" He came to her side and they shared a tender kiss, as he held her he could feel the tension in her muscles.

"I am absolutely fine, but you are all knotted up and tense." He ran his fingers firmly over her neck and shoulders and she hissed with pleasure at his touch. He continued to work his strong fingers over her muscles and smiled as she whined and purred with pleasure at his deft touch.

"Baby, you'll never believe how much I really want you tonight, but I am just completely shattered." She tilted her head back and he gave her another kiss, his tongue swirling around her mouth as his heart beat a little faster.

"That's fine by me." He shrugged as he pulled back from her lips. "We don't have to make love. Do you wanna just snuggle?" He cocked an eyebrow and gave her an enquiring look.

"Are you sure that you don't mind if we don't go to bed?" She asked. He gave a little nod then smiled his cutest grin.

"Just because we aren't going to make love tonight, doesn't mean that we can't go to bed. I can give you a nice long massage and ease your aching shoulders. If you'd like?" He offered and she gave another little moan before finishing her wine and setting the glass back on the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss, her fingers teasing the nape of his neck, ruffling his hair.

"Sounds wonderful! If I can just get the energy to get up off of the couch to join you in the bedroom."

"No problem." He reached down and slid one arm under her legs and the other around her waist and swung her up into his arms. She wrapped one arm around around his back and the other she rested on his chest, stroking her fingers over his hard muscles. He carried her into the bedroom and put one knee on the edge of the bed so that he could put her down. She stretched out on her back in the middle of the bed, Troy watched her, studying her intently before slipping back off of the bed. He left her laying there for a moment while he went into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of baby-oil.

"Want me to help you get naked?" He grinned and she pushed herself up to a sitting position and began to unbutton her blouse.

"If you'd like to." He put the bottle down on the night stand and then quickly shed his blue shirt and draped it over the back of the chair. He settled down on the bed next to her and took over dealing with the tiny pearl buttons. She moved slowly as he removed it from her body, feeling a little guilty that she would not be able to make love with him. But tomorrow would make up for missing out tonight. Troy tossed her blouse over to join his shirt on the chair. He came back to her and quickly unclipped her bra and pulled it down her arms, baring her full breasts. He dropped his head and gently kissed and nipped at the tight bud, her head went back and she groaned softly.

"Troy! Please! Don't." He moved up to kiss her jaw and throat instead.

"Why? Thought you liked me kissing and teasing your nipples?" He did not stop kissing at her flesh.

"I love it! But it isn't fair to get you all worked up when I am aching too much to give you relief." He pulled back from kissing her with a cheeky grin on his face, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his teeth.

"Well, I'm perfectly able to take care of my own needs. But you my dear, still need me to ease your tight muscles. Let's finish getting you naked and onto your front so that I can start to make you feel a whole lot better, hmm?"

He tossed the bra to join the growing pile of clothes and then lay her back again and eased her skirt and panties down her body. She lay there watching him intently, now wearing nothing more than a pair of hold-up stockings. He slipped from the bed and began to remove his own clothing.

"You don't mind if I get naked too, do you?" He grinned, but did not actually even pause to wait for her answer. Evie hesitantly stretched her arms over her head, trying to release the tension in her shoulders.

" I never have any problem with you getting naked! I don't believe that there is a better sight in this world than you naked, my dear." Troy moved close to her on the bed after his final item of clothing had joined the pile. He liked being naked with Evie, and whether he was gonna actually get to have sex with her or not, as long as he could relax with her he didn't mind if he had to relieve himself or not. Hmm? Wonder if she'd like to watch like Kelsi did? After he had given her the massage that she needed, perhaps he should ask? He watched as she rolled onto her stomach and settled herself onto her folded arms, her head turned to the left, her breathing slow and steady.

He moved to straddle her and rested on his knees over her hips, holding himself upright so as to not put weight on her tired body. He picked up the baby-oil and flipped the lid and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He worked it between his palms as Evie adjusted her position between his thighs and awaited his touch.

He leant forward over her body and started at her shoulders, pinching and kneading the tension from her exhausted muscles. She let out a long low purr of pleasure as her body responded to his tender touch. Troy smiled to himself and leant a little further over so that he could whisper in her ear as he both eased her body of the aches and pains within and turned her on too!

"How's that, Evie?" He whispered as he smoothed the oil over her shoulders before resuming the massage. She whined a little and twisted her head to look at him, lifting herself up on her arms allowing him to pause from his work and slip his hands underneath and squeeze and stroke at her bared breasts. He couldn't resist dropping forward to place gentle kisses on the back of her neck and nip at her earlobe. Her body flushed as her arousal increased, but as she tried to twist to kiss him a sharp pain twinged through her body and she let out a little gasp. Troy smiled to himself and spoke quietly to her, soothing her.

"Easy, Evie! Lay still, baby. Let me get the knots out of your muscles, then you can turn over and we'll have plenty of time to kiss, if that is what you want to do."

Evie moaned with pleasure and rested her forhead on her arms and pushed back into his touch as he began to squeeze and rub his fingers over her tense body again. His dick had swollen to full arousal without a single touch on it, as he moved back to continue his massage down her back she became aware of it touching against her skin and moaned a little louder. She lifted her head back, her eyes were shut tight and her mind full of filthy thoughts to spread her thighs and invite him inside her body as always. She tried to turn over, but let out a hiss as pain wracked her body and she stopped moving when she only got as far as laying on her side. Troy's dick rested on her hip as he leant down and bought her head round to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Hey! I said lay still! What are you trying to do?" He gave her another kiss and chuckled deep and throaty. She finally wriggled onto her back and lay still beneath him, breathing deep as the pain eased.

"Well, I really want to make love to you, my love. But I hurt soo much!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he leant down to kiss her slowly and tenderly.

" And as you can probably tell," He deliberately drove the head of his dick against her stomach, tilting his head back, eyes closed, moaning softly as he flexed his hips against her. "Just how much I wanna make love to you. But you are tired and sore and we will have plenty of other times to make love, so just relax and let me finish making you feel better, hmm?" His hips were still moving slowly, no matter how much he told her he was willing to wait. She smiled up at him and nodded softly, then she looked down at where his body rubbed against hers, his precum leaving a trail against her skin as he continued to move. He was barely aware of his own actions and jumped slightly, full of apologies as he realised what he was doing.

"Oops! Sorry! Getting a little carried away!" He moved back slightly so that his body no longer touched against hers. She reached up and caressed his face with both hands and he smiled at her and twisted and kissed her fingers. She enjoyed being so close to him.

"I like it! Finish giving me my massage, then perhaps you would like to continue what you were doing. Give yourself a little relief." She grinned at him as he nodded enthusiastically. She lay back and he squirted more baby-oil onto his hands and resumed easing the tiredness from her body. Her eyes were shut, luxuriating in the feel of his touch, head full of her plans for the next night. Troy continued at his work, enjoying every little whine spilling from her lips, soon he could tell that she was relaxed and probably ready to sleep. He thought about it for a moment, then started to move away to let her sleep. Just as he swung his leg back over her thighs she caught hold of his arm and stilled his movement.

"Where are you going?" She asked with an soft growl. He leant close over her grinning broadly.

"I was gonna go and leave you to rest! You deserve some peace and quiet." He laughed.

"And what do you intend to do ..About that!" She waved her hand towards his almost painfully erect dick. He straightened up above her and glanced down at his body, as if he didn't know how aroused he was.

"Oh! This?" He ran his fingers over the head and hissed with pleasure. "Well I was gonna get home as fast as I could and lay on my bed and jerk myself off while thinking about my gorgeous, older lover! Shouldn't take me too long to get myself off!" He couldn't resist, he pushed his hips forward, rubbing the purple head over her flat stomach, letting out a long low moan as he did. His eyes closed and Evie grabbed hold of his bulging biceps as he was again balanced over his lover's body.

"And I thought that I said that you could relieve yourself like that if you would like?" She gave him a sexy smirk as she watched his eyes as he pretended to think it over.

" Like how? Like this?" He rocked forward again, moaning softly as precum dribbled out and was spread onto her stomach by the movement of his hard body against her. He closed his eyes and thrust more deliberately, shaking slightly at the intense stimulation on his sensative dick. Troy did not swear much, except during lovemaking when he had a growing tendency to talk dirty and curse. "Oh fuck! That feels so damn good!" He began to move faster, firmer and with a regular rythym that made him cry out. She loved to watch him like this, so aroused and caring, for once, only for his own pleasure. The blue eyes were dark with lust as he lifted his body up so that he could move closer. He bit his lip and wrinkled his nose as he dropped to her lips.

"Evie!" He growled, "My Evie, just you wait until tomorrow! When you are feeling better, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand!" He chuckled and thrust a little faster. He wasn't gonna last a whole lot longer, the visual stimulation of watching her laying naked while he massaged her, and the physical feeling of rubbing himself against her. He began to tense slightly as he felt his balls tightening.

"Is that a promise, huh?" She giggled but then noticed his reactions and his breathing. "You gonna cum for me, baby boy?" He never spoke, just nodded frantically, then let out a long groan and she felt the first spurt of his seed against her stomach. He arched back and used his rapidly moving fist to help him to completion. She watched him intently. He was so beautiful when he was in the deepest throes of his passion. She was so very lucky to have someone like him in her bed. When his body had ceased ejecting his cum onto her body, he just flopped forward, panting hard as his dick pulsed and jerked as it finally began to calm down. He let out a chuckle and lifted his head and put his lips to hers and kissed her firmly, nipping at her lip and sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back with his face still flushed and a grin on his lips.

"Evie! My love! Thank you so very much! That was awesome!" Before she had a chance to kiss him again he had pulled away from her and slipped to the edge of the bed where he began to slide back into his clothes. "But now. You need to sleep! Big day tomorrow! "

"The Masked Ball!" Evie told him.

"Hmm? That too! But I already told you! Tomorrow I am gonna fuck you until you can't stand! And that my darlin' ," He finished straightening his clothes and dived in for one last kiss before heading for the door, "Is a promise! Now sleep!" he slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He paused in the lounge to check his rapidly donned clothing. There had to be absolutely no sign of what he had just been doing. Deciding that he was fine, he let himself out of the suite and made his way to get his truck and head home. And he had to finish sorting out his own costume. Tomorrow night's party should be a whole lot of fun! And then his planned activities for after would be the perfect end to the night. But wait until he found out what his lover had in store for him!

The next day was busy, but not as crazy as the day before. After dinner was finished, all the staff were allowed to disappear to the locker rooms to get changed in to their own costumes. Even though for some of the time they were expected to wait on the guests, they would still be in costume from the start of the party. Instead of wearing name-tags of their own names, they would have their costumes characters name on it. They were also masked, as all the guests were but some of them would be more easily identifiable than others. Even though he wore a clown suit and a mask, no one could mistake it for anyone other than Chad with his crazy hair. And Troy, dressed entirely in black with a long duster coat , specially made fangs and a tag that declared that he was 'Angel' was given away by his stunning blue eyes sparkling through the mask that covered half his face. The staff mingled with the guests, waiting on them for drinks and canapes, but still finding time to chat and even dance with friends, colleages and the occassional guest. Troy stood watching with a sparkle in his eyes as Maria Montez, dressed in a scarlet flamenco gown with a rose in her hair and a matching sequinned mask, shared a dance with his friend and 'brother'. Chad had been surprised when she had caught his hand, but Troy had been expecting it. He watched the assembled people enjoying themselves, he had even shared a brief dance with 'Red Riding Hood' or Kelsi as he usually called her. Her reaction to him since their encounter in the music room was a little different. She seemed less shy of him, having seen him near naked and aroused and he had seen her in a state of such unbridled ecstacy.

But the person who he was really dying to see didn't appear until the party was well underway. Evie was wearing a long crinoline style dress in sky blue taffetta with a dozen net peticoats that held it up and added to the rustle as she moved through the dancers looking for her lover. No one could pass comment on them talking together here. That was supposed to be the fun of the masks. Even if it was quite obvious who you were talking to, it was quite acceptable to pretend that you didn't know who they were, as long as the encounters were of the innocent type. She slid in next to Troy as he leant back against a tree with his arms crossed lightly over his chest.

"Good evening... " She leant in to read his name tag, "Angel." She nodded sharply and smirked a little as he turned to look upon her . "Suits you, my love!" She whispered softly.

"Thank you.. Mrs Evans. And you look wonderful too." He looked over her outfit, appreciating the deep cut of the plunging neckline that showed off her admirable decolletage. He licked his lips as he took her hand and swung her into his arms. "Would you like to dance?" She rested her hands on his shoulders and he held her waist.

"Love to my dear. And can I say? You speak impressively well with those things in!" She nodded towards his fangs, Troy grinned at her showing them off.

"Well, you should have heard me the first time I wore them! I sounded like Sylvester!" She gave him a puzzled look as they began to move to the music being played by Kelsi and the band. Troy chuckled softly. "Sylvester? The cat that chases after Tweetiepie in the cartoons!" She threw back her head and laughed out loud, drawing a little attention to them that both ignored. "So I practised until I could speak around them." He leant in close to her ear. " So that I could whisper filthy things to you before I bite you, my darlin'." He held her tighter to him as they continued to whirl around the dance floor. Oblivious now to their fellow couples on the dance floor, eyes only for each other.

After a couple of songs they broke apart, she to go check that everything was going as it should and he to go take around another tray of champagne. He met up with Chad who was leaning back against a tree, watching as another member of the staff finished filling the glasses. Even through his baggy costume, it was pretty obvious that he had quite a bulge in his pants. Troy glanced briefly down at it them settled next to him and grinned at his buddy.

"So.. I take it you enjoyed dancing with the lady in the red dress?" He wasn't completely sure if Chad knew who she was, he'd only met her a couple of times that Troy was aware of. His friend blushed and tried not to react.

"Don't know who she is, but she is a lot older than us. But, yeah, she was quite sexy." He admitted.

"Oh, believe me! I can tell how sexy you found her, man! But it is OK. It doesn't really show... That much!" He laughed as he grabbed a tray from Zeke. "Oh and that lady? Her name is Maria." Chad nodded his thanks for the imformation as he took his own tray. "And you do know who she is, yeah?"

Chad gave him a puzzled look and shook his head. "Should I?"

"She's Gabi's mom!" Troy didn't give him anytime to comment or ask anymore questions and just made his way over to the nearest table, still chuckling as he went. Chad was rather surprised but as his friend gave him no chance to ask any questions he just shrugged and headed out to a table himself. Troy found himself serving drinks to a table of attractive cougars including his lover. She beckoned him to her side and whispered into his ear as he leant down to place her drink, the last from his tray, on the table before her.

"When the fireworks start, why don't you join me on the bridge over the pool. I've got something I want to show you!" She blew gently into his ear as she finished and he gave a little shudder as he nodded and told her that he would see her there.

The party went on for a couple more hours, both guests and staff thoroughly enjoying themselves. Chad calmed down for a while, until Maria pulled him to her to dance again, this time allowing her hands to drift down to have a quick and disceet feel up of his ass. Then she moved in and whispered some rather stimulating suggestions in the boy's ear, and very quickly he was harder than before. Troy noticed them together in the gathering darkness and wondered to himself if Maria was really gonna try to get his friend into bed as she had suggested after their own encounter. His own mind was full of anticipation for what was coming for him on the bridge. As everyone began to gather for the fireworks, Troy set off to meet Evie where she was already waiting for him. She was leaning against the railing when he got there and made no movement to turn to face him as he joined her.

He edged up behind her and checking first that no one else was looking in their direction he snuggled up to her and slid his hands around her, at first just resting his own hands between hers on the railing. he had felt the jolt in his pants as soon as he came close to her. He didn't know what she intended to do here with him, but he hoped that they would be disappearing to the privacy of her room pretty quickly. She brought her hands to cover his and just as the first flash of fireworks lit up the sky she stroked his hands as she twisted round to kiss him, keeping her body facing the railing. They kissed tenderly and slowly, both with their eyes shut tight, she pulled back first and ran her fingers down his cheek before turning away from him to face the backs of the other party goers again.

"Are you going to bite me then, my Angel?" She asked. Troy snuggled closer to her and even through the many layers of her skirt she could feel his hardness resting against her ass.

"You are such a wicked lady, my love." He hissed in her ear. "And I can't wait to get you naked and spread out on the bed. I'm going to lick that sweet pussy of yours until you scream! And then I'm gonna spread you wide and ram my thick, hard dick into you as far as I can. And I'm gonna fuck you so hard and make you cum for me until you cannot take it any more. And then if you've been a good girl for me I'm gonna ride you one last time before I let you sleep! Hmm? Do you like the sound of that, baby?" He purred softly, his tongue pressing out between his fangs to stroke slowly over her flesh just below her ear. He felt her shuddering in his arms and glancing forward himself to make sure that no one had noticed them he moved closer slowly. He pushed his hips tight against her and brought one hand up to tease at her breasts through the tafetta. Evie was feeling drunk with lust and just wanted more contact.

"I said bite me!" She tilted her head slightly as he scrapped the tips of his fangs slowly over her flesh. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew that they had been made to be used if you wanted to, but he had not really intended to utilise them, just wear them for show. But now? He bit down firmly, trying hard not to do any real damage. She felt them break through her skin, just a little, but enough to make her gasp slightly and him to pull away so that he was no longer penetrating her flesh. He sucked very gently, pulling a tiny amount of her blood between his lips. He didn't really know why he did it, just that he found the taste of her blood on his tongue extremely arousing. He heard her moaning his name softly as she reached behind and held him to her. She arched back, pushing herself to his mouth as the fireworks covered their voices from the world outside of their interaction. He stopped sucking and just lapped at the slight wound that closed easily. She began to speak to him as he nuzzled against her.

"Lift my skits up, stay close so no one can see, but have a look!" As he began to work the multiple layers up away from her body she giggled and looked back over her shoulder at him. He noticed her surprise before she had time to tell him about it. He chuckled at the view as she shrieked like a teenage girl. " I left my panties off!"

"So I can see!" He dead-panned his reply, his hand sliding over the smooth flesh of her ass cheeks, making her squeal a little more. She was a little tipsy, he could tell, he himself was stone cold sober as he was legally too young to drink.

"I thought that it would make access a little easier for you." She told him.

"And what would I need access for? Do you want me to fuck you here, Evie? On the bridge. With all these people around?" But even as he was saying it as though he himself was not sure, he was unfastening his fly and releasing his rapidly swelling dick to the night air.

"Yes!" She gasped, crying out as he deliberately rubbed the pulsing head over her ass cheek before sliding it down and shoving it between her thighs to rest against the lips of her pussy.

"You really want me to fuck you here, as you lean on the railing, watching these lovely fireworks?" She moaned and carefully slid her feet apart, opening herself to him a little more. He adjusted their clothing around them. Yeah, if someone caught them it would be pretty obvious what they were doing, but at least they wouldn't be able to see anything!

She closed her eyes and listened to the explosions around them as he rubbed his fingers over his dick, bringing it to complete erection, then he slowly slid his body inside his lover's. Both let out a little cry, and Troy shuddered and groaned with lust as he penetrated deep, the position making her so tight around him. He drew back and thrust back in a little quicker, angling his body carefully to bring her the maximum pleasure, his rythym steady and smooth, deliberately hitting her g-spot on every stroke. In very little time at all she was virtually limp in his grasp, his arms wrapped around her, holding her against the barrier of the bridge. Her eyes had rolled shut and she was panting steadily as she continued to whimper and groan. She hadn't expected it to quite go like this. The stimulation on her body was sending her crazy with lust, she managed to take control of her senses and braced herself against the rail again and twisted round to kiss him. His chin was rested on her shoulder, his mouth open letting out heavy pants and the occassional expletive in a lust roughened voice. Telling her he loved her and how good she felt around him. He smiled at her, those stunning ocean blue eyes still dazzling through the slits in his mask, then dropped his lips down to join hers. Nibbling gently at her lips, flicking his tongue out to taste them before plunging it inside her mouth to tangle with hers, all the while continuing to thrust into her, every push rubbing against her in just that right place to make her whine again.

He broke the kiss for a while and rested his head back in the crook of her neck, his eyes flicked forward briefly and he watched as a firework shot into the air before exploding into a shower of gold and pink stars. His body never stopped moving and he felt her beginning to tighten around him as his balls began to tighten.

"Gonna cum soon, baby." He whispered softly in her ear, breathing into the shell as he slid up and nibbled on the edge making her shiver uncontrollably in his arms as he reached to squeeze her breasts through her clothing again. "How about you? Hmm? You gonna cum for me? Makes me feel so good when I make you cum. Do you like it like this? From behind like this? I know I'm hitting your spot everytime I push into you. Do you like it, my beautiful. Sexy. Boss. Lady!" He punctuated each word with a hard thrust a little rougher than before making her gasp and let out a little scream. He quickly slid his fingers over her mouth, blocking the sound.

"Shh! Baby! Someone might hear you!" But she was pretty much beyond caring as she arched her body against his, she found herself holding his fingers between her teeth as she came hard around him. Her juices flooded out around his dick and the pulses of her passage brought him to join her in heaven. His hips pistoned quicker and he let out a long grunt as she felt him pulse inside her as he released several violent bursts of his own essence. He flopped forward as he finished and stayed there, panting against the back of her neck for a while, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She held onto his hands and stroked his fingers, enjoying his embrace as he lifted back and nuzzled the back of her neck then place several gentle kisses on her neck and ear, pausing to brush his lips over the marks on her neck where he had bitten her. She twisted round to face him and he dropped his hand down and carefully pulled himself back out of her body. She let out a soft moan as his body caressed her inside as he withdrew. He paused in his interaction with her to discreetly tuck his dick back inside his briefs and his pants and then pull the zip up and fasten the button. She made no further attempt to touch him as he smoothed down her skirts over her bare ass. Soon as they were decent again though he took hold of her and swung her round to face him, both standing side on to the bridge so that they could watch the last few fireworks take flight as she nuzzled against his body and he held her as he gave her a few tender and almost chaste kisses. He couldn't believe that they had got away with what they had just done, but it had been rather exciting. The thought that they could have been seen at any time stimulated him. Perhaps they should have a go at making love out of doors again? See how far they could take it before anyone caught them? Evie hugged him tighter, drawing his attention to her and away from his thoughts of fucking her in more and more outrageous places. He smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before talking to her.

"How was that? You naughty lady! We could have been caught!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I was half hoping that someone _would _see us! Didn't you find it exciting doing it out here with all these people only a short distance away from us?" She asked, as she rubbed her hands down his back, over his shirt but under his duster.

"Never realised that you were such an exhibitionist!" He laughed and pulled her closer to him again, both hands full of her taffetta and lace covered ass.

"Well there are plenty of other places to make love other than Lava Springs. I think that we should start to experiment. Starting tonight!" He was a little suprised but not too concerned.

"Where did you have in mind? No where too extreme to begin with I hope!" He laughed.

"Oh no! Not even out of doors like this!" She assured him and he grinned and gave her a cheeky grin and waited to see if she would tell him where.

"You are supposed to be helping clear up and then stay the night in the staff quarters with the other wildcats, yes?" She asked. He nodded his reply and looked a little puzzled.

"Erm? Supposed to be?" He questioned. Evie laughed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms without a second thought.

"Well. After you have changed out of your costume, Fulton will call on you for a special job."

"As usual!" he chuckled. Wasn't him doing special jobs how this all started?

"And you will join me in the private carpark.." Before she could continue he finished what he thought she was gonna tell him.

" And I give you a nice long session in the back of that shiny black limo that you use to go into town?"

"Aww, baby! Nothing that common! Not yet anyway! No. My nice, discreet chauffeur will drive us to my home!" She smiled and waited for his reaction. He looked a little surprised.

"Your home? The big house? " She nodded quick little bobs of her head.

" Aha! I want to take you to my bed, darling boy. My real bed, not just a room here at Lava Springs."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He was a little unsure about it. It didn't really bother him, but moving off of the complex increased the chance of them being found out.

"Hell yes! My bed is twice the size of the one here! So many naughty things that we can do!" Her smile softened and she stroked her fingers down his cheek and guided him in for yet another kiss. "Plus, I rather like the idea of waking up next to you, instead of making love then you run off home and leave me alone." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her long and slow, enjoying the feeling of her tongue exploring his mouth. She even ran her tongue carefully over the fangs he was wearing, Troy found that amusing and pulled back with a giggle.

"Poor Evie! Sleeping all alone! OK! I'll come keep you company!" He laughed and nuzzled back against her.

" Is that all you are gonna do? Keep me company? I thought that you promised to fuck me until I couldn't stand? " He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her ass through all the fabric again.

"So I did! And I promise that I will keep my promises!" He broke apart from her as the sound of the collected guests and staff began to applaud at the finish of the fireworks. They started to walk in opposite directions off of the bridge. Evie paused and blew him a kiss.

"See you later at my limo, my dear!" She wriggled her fingers at him in farewell then made her way back to mingle in with the back of the crowd as if she had been there all the time.

Troy made his way back by the trees to join up with his fellow Wildcats. He saw Chad in his clown suit over in deep conversation with Taylor who was dressed all in gold as the Statue of Liberty. He wondered if she was objecting to his dances with Maria Montez. But to his surprise he saw Maria was waiting just a little way off from the two teens, watching them in obvious anticipation. Troy could not help but stop and watch their interaction. He could not tell what was being said, but he could see that Chad seemed to be trying to get Taylor to go along with something he was suggesting. The boys face broke into a grin as he saw the girl finally seem to break and nod agreement to whatever he was suggesting. Then to his amazement he watched as Chad moved and beckoned to Maria, the three of them stood in deep half whispered conversation for several minutes before Taylor nodded again. Chad leant forward and kissed first his girlfriend, and then the older lady, while Taylor watched. What happened next really shocked him. Taylor turned to the lady as Chad moved away and reached up to kiss her gently too. As Troy stood watching incredulously Maria took hold of each of them by the hand and began to lead them back towards the complex. Troy gave a little chuckle and wondered to himself what kind of things those three were going to get up to together.

The last hour of the party he spent serving drinks to people who were becoming more and more intoxicated and thought nothing of making inapropriate suggestions to the staff and having a few gropes at youthful asses. He danced a couple of more times, once with Kelsi and also with a pretty, youthful looking cougar who enjoyed their dance and took the chance to feel up Troy's privates while they were dancing. But pretty soon all that was on his mind was getting in that limo with Evie. The party began to wind down and slowly the staff disappeared for ten minutes at a time to change and reappear in their uniforms to help tidy up. Chad and Taylor were dressed in their work clothes next time he saw them, but from their expressions and their behaviour towards each other, it was pretty damn obvious to Troy that at the very least they had just had a makeout session with the beautiful cougar that they had disappeared with earlier.

He went to get changed himself when he was instructed to by Mr Fulton and came back in jeans, t-shirt and a blue Lava Springs shirt over the top. He brought a broom with him but it was quickly taken from him by another member of staff who directed him over to Fulton.

Troy smiled at the man, even though he had noticed a few inappropriate glances fron him in the last few days too.

"Mr Bolton. You have a special job tonight." He wriggled his tie and eyed the boy up and down. Troy just grinned back at him and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Yes, I was told that my services would be needed elsewhere!" He raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Did sh...Were you told where to go?" He corrected himself, no one was supposed to know about this and he couldn't slip and accidentally let it out.

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow, Sir." He turned to go.

"Ah. Yes. Have a good evening, Troy." He gave a little wave and Troy gave the smuggest grin imaginable.

"Oh yes, Mr Fulton! I'm sure that I shall!"

In the carpark the huge car was waiting with the near silent engine purring softly. As he crossed towards it the front door opened and a tall, dark lady in a suit and hat stepped out and opened the back door for him. She smiled softly as he slipped into the car and slid across the leather seat to join Evie. She had changed her clothes too and now wore black pants and a sparkly purple top, she turned to greet him as he slid into her arms.

"Ready for something new, my love." She whispered to him as he leant in and brushed a now fangless kiss to her lips.

"Oh yes! Ready as I will ever be!" He sighed softly begining to kiss and nuzzle at her throat and neck. The car door closed behind him and soon he felt the car beginning to move out of the carpark and onto the smoothness of the road. Evie lifted away from him briefly and met the drivers eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Home please! And could you put the shield up please, Sarah?" The woman took a final look at her boss and her young man on the back seat before pressing a button on the dash and sending the shield smoothly into place.

"Yes, Mrs Evans."

They drove on out into the darkness, on the back seat they kissed and caressed each other, both oblivious to the movement of the car. It was gonna be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy and Mrs Evans 13

_**A/N I apologise for the delay in this chapter, just suffering from S.A.D I think! As always for Shae, my friend, you keep me sane! Please,please review, even if you hate it! Tell me!**_

The car sped along the open road. The two passengers in the back oblivious to everything but each other. Well, not quite everything. Sarah had worked for the Evans' for a long while now and she had been called on a couple of times to take home Evie's young lovers when they were too tired or, just once, when a boy had been too drunk to get themselves home. Evie was perfectly aware that she found the thought of an older lady and a teenaged lover a turn on and she had noticed the look on the woman's face as she had watched Troy kissing her neck before the shield blocked her view. OK. So she didn't want the woman to be distracted from looking at the road while she drove, but she might enjoy listening to what was going on.

Troy was wrapping his arms around her body, holding her close to him and kissing gently at her neck and lifting up occassionally to blow in her ear, cos he knew it drove her crazy. While his attention was on her neck, his eyes shut tight, she dropped her hand to her side and silently searched for the intercom switch at her side. She discreetly flicked the switch, then returned to holding her young lover to her. Wouldn't be too long before he started to talk dirty to her again and she was sure that Sarah would get a kick out of listening in.

In the front of the car the little red light that told her that the intercom was on flashed up. She considered turning it off, then the voices filled the air and she changed her mind and instead turned the volume up just a little.

"Evie, baby! Let me touch you." He whined as he tugged on the bottom of her top, his voice already a little rough and lusty. She leant back a little and let him slide the top up over her breasts, revealing her silk lace bra. He leant down and kissed her through the lace for a while and Evie let out a soft whine and brought her hand up to ruffle her fingers through his hair as he pressed closer. She felt that she needed to talk so that Sarah got to know exactly what they were doing.

"Oh baby! Suck my breasts! You know that makes me feel so good!" She leant back a little for him against the soft leather and Troy wasted no time in pushing the lace cups up off of her beautiful breasts. He squeezed and caressed them briefly before dropping his mouth down to suckle her. Evie whined then continued what was basically a narration of what they were doing for the benefit of her driver. "Suck harder, baby boy! Bite me! " She writhed beneath him as he slid round in his seat and nipped at her fullness. His left hand rested on her thigh for a while, caressing and teasing through the fabric of her black pants, his hand slipped between her thighs, pressing firmly against her covered sex. He lifted from her breast and kissed her hard, both letting out groans and moans of desire. He returned to kissing and biting at her throat. He let out a slight chuckle and she pressed her sex to his fingers and her neck closer to his lips.

"I think I should have kept the fangs in!" He smiled against her flesh.

"Oh yes! I want you to bite me again!"

"Your neck again? Or maybe your breasts, leaving my mark on you! Or even better. Bite your thighs before I eat you out! Stick my tongue deep inside you and drink your sweet honey, hmm?" He pressed against her a little harder, then moved his fingers up to pop the button on her pants and in the near silence the driver heard the sound of her boss's zip being lowered.

"Not here though. Not in the car." He told her and Evie whined her disapointment. "But how about I stick my fingers inside you, hmm? Tease you and thrill you until your ready to cum for me, yeah?"

"Are you gonna make me cum, my wicked boy? Here in the car?" They began to kiss frantically again and Sarah could hear the audible sounds of the battle of their lips and tongues for supremecy. It was turning her on and she was glad that the roads were empty at this time of night as her concentration was probably not as good as it should be. For such a young looking man, when he was turned on his voice was so damn sexy!

"Is that what you want?" She heard Evie let out a gasp. Troy had entered her warmth with two long fingers. "Yeah! That's it. Moan for me! I got my fingers inside you ! Now I'm gonna fuck you with them!" There was not a hell of a lot of room inside Evie's pants but he managed to wriggle deeper inside and begin to stoke in and out. She whined some more and shuffled around a little until he was able to move his hand a little arms was curled around her, holding her to him as his left hand moved rythymically driving her closer to heaven and he placed butterfly kisses on her throat as she arched back in his grip, eyes closed and her flesh beneath his lips quivering as she moaned and whined. He was so very good. She really wanted to return the pleasure but she really wasn't sure that she was gonna be capable of doing anything but laying here in his arms.

"How's that feel,hmm? Do you like that?" She arched a little and her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his eyes as they watched her face as she fought to stop herself cumming then and there on the backseat of the limo. She reached up and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled hard making him cry out for her.

"No more!" She still arched towards him though as his fingers stilled. I don't..Ahh! Want to cum yet! Ahh! Please, baby?" he stopped and slowly slid his fingers out. He said nothing, but sat back from her a little and began to slowly lick her juices from his digits. He gave her a smirk as he slid further back into the seat, even in the dim lighting of the limo she was well aware of the bulge in the front of his jeans and after taking a second to calm herself she made her move and pounced on him.

Now it was her turn to kiss and suck on his throat, she particually liked to suck and nip at his earlobe. He liked her to blow into his ear as much as she did herself. She chuckled loudly as he just lay back, moaning her name softly as she moved herself over him. She stretched her fingers out over his bulge, rubbing and teasing, biting on his ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"My turn to touch now, yes?" She purred. Troy just nodded frantically and stared at the ceiling of the car, not wanting to watch, just enjoying the sensation of her hand on his dick. His breathing was low and rough, barely audible over the sound of Evie unfastening his jeans and pulling them open. She reached into his boxers and began to pull his hard flesh out into her hand. He heard her give a little appreciative sigh.

" However did I end up with such a lovely thing as you, huh?" She ran her hand down to the root of his hard-on and then began to pump him slowly with her hand and he began to swell to his fullest, his voice just rumbled a deep growl as she did.

"So nice! Harder baby!" There was a catch in his voice as she swept her thumb over the leaking head, followed by a long drawn out, "Evie!" And that always made her wet, hearing his voice so full of lust and need, calling out for her. She just continued to stimulate him as he lay back in his seat, moaning and shuddering beneath her.

"Is that nice, Troy? Do you like me stroking you? She teased. Hell! She damn well knew the answers to those questions! But she liked to hear him when he was so turned on it was difficult for him to speak.

"You know I do, darlin'! Don't stop please!" He arched back a little more, pressing his hardness into her grip. "Kiss me?" Low and pleading just how she liked him. She nipped gently at his ear then allowed him to twist to face her and she nibbled and sucked at his lip until he managed to thrust his tongue into her mouth. She pressed closer, her hand still moving, wondering whether it would be fun to ride him here in the car, instead of her original plan of waiting until she got him to the house. Sadly, all to soon, she felt the car turning onto the gravel drive of the house. Ah! Well! Perhaps sex in a car could be something for them to do on another occassion. She pulled away from him and let go of his body, a little too soon for his liking.

"We're here, dearheart. Straighten up your clothes. Don't want you flashing my driver do we?" In the driver's seat that was exactly what Sarah wanted! Listening to Evie and Troy as they fooled around in the back of the car had rather excited her and she was eager to see the young man who she had seen so briefly when she picked them up. She bought the car to a stop, but waited while the occupants of the back seat sorted out their atire. She grinned to herself as she wondered just how short a space of time the clothing would be on before they had ripped it all off again! They both sounded rather excited and eager on the journey home. When there was finally no sound of movement from the back of the car she opened her door and stepped out onto the drive. She paused at the passenger door before opening it slowly and standing to the side and waiting to see what kind of condition the two occupants of the back seat were in. Troy slid across the seat and stepped out of the vehicle,he ran his hand through his ruffled hair before turning to face back into the car and offering his hand to his lover. Sarah could not but help watching him as he helped Evie from the limo. Mrs Evans was extremely lucky to have a boy like that ready to go to her bed with her. He was absolutely perfect in everyway, and when he turned his head briefly to look at her as he pulled Evie into his arms the floodlights seemed to highlight his eyes. She didn't think that she had ever seen eyes quite that intense blue in her life. He grinned briefly at her as he tried to imagine what she must be thinking about her middle-aged boss bringing her teenaged lover to her bed while her family was away. Sarah returned the smile with a gulp as she felt the wetness between her thighs increase. Lucky, lucky Mrs Evans. She watched as they made their way into the house, the youth turned and waved his hand in farewell and she couldn't help but notice the bulge in his jeans as he turned to face her. After they had gone into the house she took a couple of deep steadying breaths and raised an eyebrow. Since when did teenagers turn her on like that?

A moment later though she remembered something that she was supposed to have done before leaving to collect them, but somehow she had forgotten. She drove the Limo into the garage and parked it next to the cherry red Mustang convertable that had been delivered earlier in the day. It was a really nice car and when she had taken delivery of it for Mrs Evans she had assumed that it was a gift for one of the twins, probably Ryan, but now she wasn't so sure. She had been told to leave the keys for it on the hall table before she left for the night, she should have done it earlier, but she really didn't see any harm with popping back into the house to leave them there now. She locked up the limo and then the garage and walked round to the side entrance of the house.

Evie opened the door and led Troy into the spacious foyer of her home. Troy stared openmouthed for a moment as he took in the white marbled splendor around him. Evie watched with a sly grin before giving his hand a tug and leading him towards the wide marble staircase. As he followed her, his body still pulsing with his arousal, a wicked thought came into his head and he stopped, halfway up a the stairs and pulled Evie around to face him.

"So. Are we completely alone in here tonight?" He asked. It was close approaching two o'clock in the morning now, the staff would either be asleep or at their homes. She was a little puzzled by his question.

"Yes, at this time of night, of course. Why?" He stepped up to the stair below the one she stood on and briefly kissed her.

"No one to see if we make love somewhere other than your bedroom?" He raised his eyebrow and stuck the tip of his tongue out between his lips.

"Where did you have in mind?" She tilted her head as she awaited his reply. His breathing had returned to low and breathy, his erection had barely deminished in their walk from the car and she glanced down and the bulge in his jeans again. He chuckled and then let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his body. He gave her another of his cheeky grins as he grasped the bottom edge of his clothing.

"Well. I did wonder about making love on a beautiful marble staircase, just like this one." He drew his t and his shirt up as one and pulled them off and dropped them onto the stair beside him. "What do you think? Wanna do it here? On the stairs? I've never done it on a staircase before. What about you?" He questioned. She reached her hand forward and ran her fingers over his pecs and then teased at his pebbled nipples.

"Can't say I have!"

"Well then, let's explore it together for our first time, hmm?" He caught hold of her wrist and stilled her caressing fingers. Holding both hands he helped her down to sit on her ass on the cool marble. He stepped one stair further down and slowly began to unfasten his jeans again.

"Take off your pants and your underwear for me. Then spread your thighs so that I can see your lovely cunt." She felt a jolt deep inside at his use of such a vulgar and sexual term and immediately began to comply with his request. Troy did not remove his jeans and briefs, instead just letting them slide down his thighs towards his ankles. He watched as Evie removed her own lower clothing and folded it onto the stair with Troy's already removed items. He gripped his dick in his hand and began to stroke himself slowly and firmly while he waited for Evie to be ready for him. She sat up straight on the stair, putting her hands on the step behind her and spread her legs wide giving him full view of her sex.

"Are you ready for me?" He purred softly. She watched his face as his pleasure grew and his eyes sparkled with desire.

"Yes, my Troy. I am. Take me?" She began to drop her head back as she waited for his touch.

"Not yet. Make sure that you are wet enough for me. Touch yourself." He bit down on his bottom lip and gave a deep, almost sigh like breath as he watched. Evie pushed her self up a little and brought her hand forward. She hadn't really done this for him before, he had only recently started to take the lead in their encounters, and it did turn her on like hell to hear his rough, sexy voice instructing her. She slipped her fingers over her own sex and could not have held in the moan that escaped her lips if she had tried. His eyes seemed to burn into her as she pushed inside herself, finding her body as wet and ready as he must surely have known she already was. She let out another moan and shuddered convulsively as she moved her digits inside herself.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked again. She tilted her head back and looked into his eyes as he towered over her on the stairs before her.

"Yesss!" She hissed and pulled her fingers out from inside herself and held them out towards him, "Look!" He grinned and grabbed at her wrist, bringing her honey coated fingers to his lips. He lapped gently at them, hanging onto the banister with his free hand as he leant further over her, taking her digits into his mouth and sucking all her sweetness from them, growling softly in the back of his throat all the time. Where had he come from? This powerful, sexual being? He was no longer anything like the shy virgin that Fulton had sent to her back at the beginning of summer. Had she made him like this? Taught him to be such a passionate, caring and loving partner? She supposed that she had. And he was oh so very good to be with!

"I suppose that you are!" He dropped to his knees, two steps below the one that her bare ass rested against. He dropped his mouth to hers and kissed her hard and deep, his tongue sweeping around her lips before plunging in between. She wrapped one arm around his neck as he pushed closer, she felt his dick brush against her sex of it's own accord and groaned into his mouth. She pulled back a little and he began to kiss and nip at her throat.

"Don't tease! " She gasped as he nibbled her ear. "Fuck me, Troy! Please!" She loved the deep throaty chuckle he made, she sometimes thought that that voice could make her cum without him actually touching her anywhere near her sex at all. But within moments she felt him deliberately taking his time to probe her opening with the throbbing, purple head of his manhood. He needed this as much as she did. He plunged inside her with a loud gasp as her body clutched at his, he paused briefly as he luxuriated in the feel of being so deep inside his lover's body. He smiled into her eyes, his whole demeaner softening as he panted above her.

"I love you, Evie." He whispered. Leaning in to claim her lips once more.

"And I love you, Troy." He grinned as he pulled his lips away, them began to thrust into her in earnest. She held onto his shoulders with one arm, the other resting behind her on the staircase, her chin rested on his shoulder as she panted heavily as he shuddered and moaned as he thrust into her firmly and steadily, enjoying her body caressing him so intimately.

Sarah came in to the foyer from the opposite side to the staircase and seeing no sign of either her boss or her teenaged companion, she headed over to the hall table that she had been supposed to leave the keys on earlier in the evening. It was only after she dropped the keys onto the table and turned to leave that she heard Troy's voice, and the things that he was saying were downright filthy! She turned quickly to see where the voice was coming from. She knew that she should have just kept her head down and left, but she just couldn't! The view that met her eyes was both shocking and as arousing as hell. All she noticed at first was a firm, rounded ass, muscles flexing as he drove his dick into their boss lady. Evie was looking over the boy's shoulder and she saw the woman watching them straight away, but she was perfectly happy with the situation. Knowing that someone else was probably getting off on her having sex with Troy turned her on far more than she expected and she squeezed him close and pressed her sex tighter to him letting out a long groan of pleasure . She gave the woman a cheeky wink which highly surprised her, then she moved her head a little, placing nipping kisses on Troy's collarbone before letting her body fall back against the stairs.

Troy leant a little further over Evie, he rested his hands on the step behind where his lover's ass was perched and changed the angle of his penetration. Thrusting harder into her he began to growl and pant, he tilted his head a little and she immediately began to kiss his neck and ear. She brought one hand up to hold him to her, fingers sliding through the short, slightly curling hair at the nape of his neck. She stared at her driver, it was time for her to leave. Sarah was already beginning to feel a little uncomfortable watching them. Her pussy was dripping and she knew that if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to keep silent. As much as she really wanted to see the boy bring their boss to climax, she needed release herself now. She ran her hand over her own groin, leaving Evie with no doubt of how turned on the woman was. She lifted her hand after a brief caress of her covered sex and turned it to The couple on the stairs and wriggled her fingers in farewell. Turning quickly and quietly, she left them to each other on the stairs.. Troy was completely oblivious to her the whole time that she had been there and Evie did not intend to tell him that she had been there.

She lifted her other hand from the step and wrapped both arms around her lover. Arching firmly against him she let out a long whine of pleasure and began to move her hips in time with his, enjoying the sensation of his body sliding in and out of hers. His eyes had shut tight, but he flicked them open and grinned into her face as he began to thrust a little faster. he bit down on his bottom lip and wrinkled up his nose as he changed to rapid shallow thrusts. Evie began to cry out as her body was jolted against the marble step. Instinctively she lifted her feet from the step and crossed them over his ass, allowing him better access and bringing her even more pleasure. She stared at the chandelier hanging high up above them as she dropped back completely against the hard,cold stone. But nothing could have detracted from the pulsing within her as she felt herself beginning to shudder as her climax came ever closer. Troy pressed his lips to hers, kissing hard and hungrily at her mouth as he pushed them both a little closer to heaven. He pulled back, panting hard.

"You OK, Evie?" He asked, but made no effort to slow his speed. She blinked hard and let out a long whine, Troy grinned a wicked grin and slid his hands between her back and the step. She shifted slightly and placed her hands on his chest, sighing softly.

"That's better!" She panted, "Marble does not make a comfortable bed!" He slowed his movement and almost stopped.

"I didn't think! Do you wanna take this elsewhere?" He stopped moving, but with his whole length thrust deep inside her. He looked a little concerned and she squeezed his shoulders reassuredly.

"As much as enjoy making love with you somewhere different. This is not very comfortable!" She gave a little laugh and slowly pushed herself up from the cold stone, her feet dropping back down to the steps. He withdrew from her and stayed kneeling a few steps below her, watching her as she straightened up a little.

"You're very wet, baby." He whispered as he moved in to kiss her again. He stroked his fingers over her sex, then brought his hand up to taste her honey. "Where do you want to go then?" Evie wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him hungrily, her tongue swept into his mouth and she tasted her own sweetness there.

"Mmm! I taste fabulous!" She giggled as she pulled away again. Troy chuckled along with her, his blue eyes sparkling .

"Yes, you do, you wicked lady!"

"Come on, my dear. Help me up and I'll take you to my bed. I have dreamed of taking you on my bed!" She moaned as he got to his feet and pulled his jeans and underwear back up and imprisoned his throbbing hard-on inside. But at least he knew that it would not be for long.

"Taking me?" He quizzed her tilting his head. He was so very beautiful. He offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet, before gathering up the discarded clothing and tucking it under his arm. She began to lead him up the wide staircase, him bare-chested and her with nothing below the waist but her shoes.

"Yes! Taking you! On my bed. Hard and fast. I was nearly there and I need satisfaction quickly. You can have your way with me however you want, as soon as I have cum."

"Mmm! Come on then, baby! Show me where you want me!"

She pushed open the double doors of her bedroom and then turned and pulled him into a long,slow, sexy smooch before breaking away with a soft smile as she stared up into his eyes and reached to brush his hair from his forehead.

"Come on in, my dear and make yourself comfortable." She flicked the lights on and dimmed them and then stepped through the doorway and brought him slowly over to the massive bed. Troy did not ever think he had ever seen such a huge bed in all his life and just stood staring for a while. Evie reached and removed the bundle of clothes from under his arm and dropped it onto a black velvet ottoman. She smiled at him seductively as she slowly began to remove her top, she got the hem halfway to her shoulders before dropping it again and crossing quickly to the other side of the room. He followed her with his eyes as she turned on some music, adjusting it until the tune suited what she wanted to do, then she turned to face him again, swaying gently to the music before beginning to move with the rythym, turning her back to him and gyrating her hips for his visual pleasure. He enjoyed watching her perfectly toned and perfectly bare ass as she wriggled seductively, her eyes watched him as she dropped a little lower and thrust her hips suggestively. She grinned at him and began to remove her top again.

"Why don't you take off the rest of your clothing, darling? Then you can lay back on the bed and get ready for me. Hmm?" He wasted no time in removing his jeans and underwear completely this time and tossing them and his shoes over with their other discarded clothing. He climbed onto the bed, his eyes following Evie's every move intently as she threw aside her purple top and began to work on removing her bra. Her hips continued to remove to the beat of the music as he settled himself in the middle of the bed.

"Lay back! I'll be with you in a while." She purred. Troy licked his lips before settling back against the satin pillows. He didn't really know what she wanted to do and felt a little awkward, laying there as she unfastened her bra and let the straps slide down her arms, her back still facing him until she swung the garment around her head playfully and tossed it across the room. She finally turned to face him, her breasts covered by her crossed hands and seductive look in her eyes.

"Are you ready for me, little boy?" She growled, climbing onto the edge of the bed and began to stalk slowly across the bed on all fours.

"I am not a little boy!" He declared and she chuckled darkly in reply.

"Let's see shall we, my dear?" Suddenly she was upon him. She took his hands tightly in hers as she swung her leg over his body and settled to sit across his abs, her hips rocking gently against him , still in time to the beat of the music drifting up from the sound system.

Troy could not suppress the moan that slipped from lips as she rubbed her wetness on his smooth skin. Evie raised up a little on her knees and leant forward over him, pinning his hands to the bed over his head. She brought her face close to his as she flexed her hips and rubbed her sex against his tight muscles.

"Alright, my love?" She whispered against his lips. Troy squirmed a little beneath her but made no effort to take control of the situation. He gulped audibly and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Fuck me, Evie!" He growled out and he felt her body release more honey onto his body at his words. He had barely softened at all after they had left the stairs and now, without even a single touch he was rock hard again and rubbing against her ass with each movement of her hips. She laughed at his demand and latched onto his soft lips, kissing him deeply as she pushed his hands tight to the pillows beneath his head. She loved having him in such a submissive position, and chuckled into his mouth as she pulled away again.

"Keep still! Don't move an inch!" She told him, releasing her hold on his left hand and sliding her right down his chest and onto his stomach. She lifted up from him briefly and moved back a little, watching behind her as she grasped his swollen dick and guided it into her throbbing pussy. She let out a loud moan as it slid inside her and thrust back onto him, taking his whole length in one go. Troy moaned loud and threw his head back against the pillows. Of course he could've taken control from her but where was the fun in that?

Evie was balanced close to him, her whole body hovering over his as she began to rock herself on her knees, controlling the depth and speed of his penetration into her hot body. She closed her eyes as the rocking intensified, she locked her fingers through his and he caressed her thumbs with his. The moans and curses that slipped from her lips were extremely arousing. He barely noticed that she was still moving in time to the beat of the music. He was barely aware that the music was even playing anymore, the only sounds that he was aware of was Evie's sweet little curses and the sound of his own heartbeat as his blood pounded through his veins. He had been almost at the point of release when they had been on the stairs but the break in their activities had calmed him enough that he wasn't gonna loose it too quickly. He would have like to touch her ass while she took him but as she panted heavily just inches above his finely sculpted chest he was so turned on by her donimance that he didn't really care.

"Fuck me, baby! Ride me! " Evie let go of his hands and pushed herself a little more upright, bracing her hands on his pecs and thrusting back harder. Troy's blue eyes were dark and clouded with lust as he arched into her a little more.

"Yeah, Evie! Just like that!" He let out a gasp as she tightened around him and thrust into her, "Hell, baby! So good!"

To watch him like this was such a turn on. Taking control of the situation now was different to when their relationship had started. Then he was a shy virgin and it had not been dominance it had been leading him, teaching him. But now he was perfectly capable of taking the lead when it came to sex, so having him beneath her while she did all the work was so very exciting. She glanced down, her breath ragged and harsh as she watched as his face began to contort with pleasure.

"Cum for me, my love." She whispered, He had no voice to answer her as he let out a strangled cry of pleasure as his body released violently inside her. he thrust up into her, his hands still upon the pillows as he arched back. She held her body tight against him, allowing him to move beneath her and bring her body to climax with him.

They clung together as their bodies shook from the exertion of their coupling. Evie collapsed over Troy, his dick still tight inside her. Only now did he raise his hands from the pillows to wrap around her hips and settle his hands on the smooth cheeks of her ass. They lay there, neither speaking, not with words anyway, but there hands and lips traced over each others skin. Evie felt so relaxed and blissful. Laying here, finally, in her own bed with her lover resting beneath her. She watched his beautiful face as his breathing finally began to ease, she stroked her fingers down the sides of his face. He caught her hand with his and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing and nuzzling them gently. She carefully dissengaged their bodies, lifting back up from his body she carefully moved off of him, staying linked to him only by their lips as she tasted his mouth again. Now came the thing that she had wanted to share with him for several weeks now. Moving carefully she pulled the covers aside and then helped him to shuffle across so that she could cover him. She slid under next to him and curled her body against his, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. He snuggled against her shoulder and rested one hand on her waist and slid his arm beneath her head. She smiled at him and slid her leg over her thigh, holding him as close as she could, for the whole night. There would be no rushing to dress and part tonight. They could stay together in each others arms and wake up still together. As he snuggled closer she smiled to herself and gently kissed his neck, drawing his attention. He turned to her and they kissed long and tender.

"Goodnight, my sweet." She whispered as he settled back against her body. He mumbled against her flesh as his eyes began to close.

"Night, baby." His breathing began to even out letting her know that he had slipped into sleep. She smiled to herself as she reached onto the bedside table with him in her arms. She found the remote and clicked it in the right direction and the music fell silent. The lights could stay on for now, it was dull enough not to disturb their sleep. She glanced up at the ceiling and took a deep breath of contentment before snuggling back into the warmth of her lover and the soft cotton sheets.

_**Hmm? What did you think? Let me know! Allie X** _


	14. Chapter 14

Troy and Mrs Evans 14

_**A/N Well here we finally are! I'm so sorry that I have been so long in posting this chapter. I've had quite a bad time recently, but things seem to be getting better! Helped in large parts by my dear friend CoogrrShae and the fact that I actually met Zac last month at his London premiere! Please read and review. Things are about to change in this story too! For the better too, I hope! Allie )O( **_

Troy woke in the middle of the night needing the bathroom, he lay there for a few moments taking in his surroundings. The light was still glimmering as he slid out of the bed and out of Evie's embrace. As he made his way back he paused to turn the light off , the near full moon outside giving him enough light to see his way back into his lover's arms. She mumbled in her sleep and snuggled back against his nude body as he settled himself back to sleep. He brushed a soft kiss to her forhead before closing his eyes.

Evie's eyes fluttered open and she tried to roll over and found herself trapped in the warm embrace of her teenaged lover. She smiled to herself as she managed to slide round until she face him. Asleep he looked so very young and angelic, only a very slight down on his chin showing his maturity. As she shuffled closer she was not surprised to feel his hardness rub against her hip and she had to supress a little chuckle. She reached beneath the covers and couldn't resist taking him in hand and beginning to slowly stroke him while watching his face for his reaction.

Troy was deep in a dream. He and Evie had been running together hand in hand along a deserted beach as the sun sank down into the ocean, spreading its last fiery rays across the horizon. They dropped onto the soft sand together and their clothes magically disappeared. He could feel her everywhere as their bodies merged together as one. Moving strongly inside her, nothing but pleasure and his blood felt like it was afire. He became aware of the stroking and pulling on his hard member and he shuddered and cried out as the sensation enveloped him.

And slowly, he began to stir. Finally beginning to wake to consciesness and the awareness that the pleasant feelings in his groin were not actually a dream at all. He rolled sluggishly to his back and Evie immediately took advantage of his new position by diving under the covers and sliding his pulsing hardness between her warm lips. The growl that errupted from her young lover was so deep and sexy that she felt her own sex pulse in response.

"Evie! What are you doing to me you wicked woman!" He lazily rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand while the other slid beneath the covers to grip and rub at her shoulder as she now knelt next to him, bobbing slowly on his, now fully erect dick. She grinned to herself as he slid his hand down to caress her ass, stroking gently before delivering a delicious stinging slap to one cheek that made her gasp and her pussy begin to leak sweet honey.

She let him loose from her mouth and knelt up suddenly, throwing the covers back behind her and leaving them both naked to the morning light. Now that she could see what she was doing properly, free from the cave of the bedclothes, she moved closer and threw her leg over his body to sit astride his sculpted abs. She placed a hand each side of his head on the pillow and dropped forward to brush a quick kiss over his lips.

"I was waking you up, my dear. I bet that you have never been woken like that before, have you?" He strained up to kiss her again and she allowed him to capture her, his hands wrapping around her , holding her close. He wanted her, but for some reason, not with the animalistic fury of their normal encounters. They kissed long and tender, enjoying the amazing feeling of waking to each other for the first time. Moving gently back with not a word spoken she carefully took his hardness in her hand and guided him between her thighs. She dropped down on him, moaning with pleasure as he filled her.

Troy just lay still beneath her as she began to ride him slowly, she held onto his sides,thumbs moving to stroke across his abs as she crouched over him. He trailed his right hand down to where their bodies were joined and began to move his fingers firmly over her throbbing pearl. He enjoyed just watching her as she did all the work, his body pulsing as she drove them both to where they wanted to be. This was so much better than jerking off alone while thinking of her!

Her hands slid up the sides of his body as she continued to move on him. She stroked her fingers through his hair, leaning in closer to him and studying his amazing blue eyes. they watched as her face contorted in pleasure. She rocked slowly and steadily against him, feeling every slight movement of his hardness deep inside her. So good, so reached down and pushed his fingers away from her body and dropped forward over him, bringingthere bodies tight together and allowing her to take over control of the stimulation of the tight bud of nerves throbbing insistantly between her thighs. Her lips ghosted over his as she settled over him. She began to nip and lick at the pulse-point, just below his ear, driving him mad with the sensation and sweet whispers she would once have thought were far too filthy for the ears of one so young. But not now. This one was man enough to satisfy her every whim and desire. And now, laying here with him in her own bed, she didn't think anything had ever felt so perfect.

Troy lay beneath her, his hips beginning to move in counter-point to hers. Pressing back into the mattress as she drew back and raising to meet her as she thrust tight against him, taking his as deep as possible. He breathed deeply, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his body thundered towards completion. He groaned, deep and throaty and his eyelids fluttered and then closed as his hands gripped her ass pulling her tighter to him.

He was almost there, she could tell. She wrapped her arms around his head and gripped the pillow beneath his shaggy hair. Evie began to move quicker as her body raced towardsssss the coming explosion, all of her own making . Everything was just so damn perfect with him!. She reached perfect bliss seconds before him, her body's grip on his taking him with her. His hands squeezed tighter on the globes of her ass, helping to keep her moving upon him as his body shot several long, hard jets of cum inside her pulsing channel.

After the act she collapsed completely against him, enjoying the closeness of him as he panted against her cheek. She could feel as his softening dick pulsed and jerked still inside her warmth. He nuzzled against her cheek and whispered to her, encouraging her to turn and face him. He kissed her lips slowly and tenderly enjoying the feeling of laying peacefully with his lover in the afterglow of their love-making.

They could not stay in bed all day, as much as they would have liked to. Troy would be missed if he didn't turn up at work at all and there was only a week of summer work left before they would be back for their final year at school. They did not shower together as Evie was pretty sure that she would not be able to resist him if she found herself naked with him again. So after showering she dressed while Troy got ready for the day. Evie made her way downstairs and to the kitchen and began to make the batter for pancakes. By the time he appeared she was already cooking the first couple. She turned to great him as he came up behind her to give her a good morning kiss, he wrapped his arms round her, kissing and nibbling on her ear.

"Mmm!" He growled, hugging her to his chest. "They smell amazing! Almost as amazing as you do!" She chuckled and turned into his kiss, enjoying the feel of his soft lips pressing against hers.

"Go sit at the table! We have to get to work! Won't be a moment!" Troy settled himself down at the large table and rested on his arms watching as his lover cooked for him, another first for them. He enjoyed watching her pert as in her tight trousers as she moved across the kitchen, collecting the plates for the food and getting the cuttlery and napkins from a drawer. She finally came over to the table and set a pile of hot pancakes in front of Troy and a plate with just a couple on it for herself.

"Is that all you are having?" He asked guesturing to the plate as she came back with a bottle of syrup and the cuttlery. She smiled as she sat down opposite him.

"Unlike an athletic young thing like you, I have to watch what I eat!" She laughed.

"Well I don't think you do!" He began to cut the now syrupy panckes up, " I think I can help you work them off again!" He shoved a forkful into his mouth, watching her for her reaction as he raised his eyebrow in a very cheeky way. She smiled at him, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"And as I said before, we have to go to work."

"Didn't say it had to be now. We could always find some time a little later. After work." He continued to demolish his food in a typical teenaged boy way. She gave a little sigh. So very handsome, but even now she had occasional pangs of guilt. She loved her husband, but she loved Troy too, but she didn't want to hold him back from experiencing all that the world and life had to offer.

"You are insatiable sometimes, do you know that?" She chuckled.

"And that is why you love me." He answered, knowing deep in his heart that he really did love her too. His Evie.

After finishing breakfast she put the crockery in the dish washer and then gathered together her things that she needed for work. She took Troy's hand and led him out of the house and round to the garages.

"I thought that I would let you drive me to work today instead of my driver." She told him as she led him in among the shiny motors. She led him up to the newly delivered Mustang Convertable, she had the key-fob clasped tightly in her hand.

"What do you think of this one?" She gestured to the red vehicle.

Troy was a little surprised that she was asking his opinion but then, anything was better than his own beaten up truck! Though at least it went... Most of the time!

"Yeah it's nice. Really nice." He nodded as he looked the car up and down.

"I'm glad you like it." She handed him the keys, "Because it is yours!"

Troy was almost speechless.

"What! You're giving me a car?" He turned to face her, still openmouthed.

"We are lovers. You told me not to pay you anymore, but surely I'm allowed to buy you a gift?" She leant in and gave him a tender kiss that Troy returned with passion. "Plus!" She laughed as she pulled away, "I want to still see you when you go back to school and there is no way I am ever getting in that heap of junk that you currently use!"

Troy just stared at her as she pulled away, and then back at the gleaming car. He'd only ever dreamed of owning a vehicle like this.

"Err? Not to be a dampner on your most amazing gift, but how the hell do I explain to my mom and dad that I suddenly got a brand new car?" He tilted his head slightly and quizically raised an eyebrow.

"I already thought of that!" She grinned in triumph. " You are the winner of 'Summer Staff Member of the Year' at Lava Springs and this is your reward!" She gestured towards the car and waited for him to get in. He still didn't really think he was gonna get away with that explanation.

"But wouldn't something like that be more likely to go to someone like Taylor? Or even Kelsi?"

"You don't need to worry. Several of the other summer staff are getting financial rewards for their hard work. No one will question you getting a car and your parents will probably be too pleased to worry about it. And anyway, in all honesty, you are the only one who matters to me. I probably won't see many of the others again and I really don't care if it makes them pissed. As long as you are happy, then I am happy. Does my gift make you happy?"

He showed her just how happy it made him by shoving her back onto the hood of the car and kissing her breathless.

"Thank-you!" He grinned before dashing round and jumping into the driver's seat. He leant over and opened her door for her and she slid into the soft leather seat beside him as he settled himself in his own seat, blue eyes sparkling in excitement. He pressed the ignition and started the engine, a huge grin spreading across his face as it roared to life.

Evie watched him intently as he concentrated on the road as they made their way towards the resort. They were gonna be a little late but as his boss she had the power to forgive him that. He turned and looked at her, an adoring look on his face before pulling into the parking lot right next to his beat up truck.

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with that!" He laughed as he brought the vehicle to a stop.

"Well you could sell it?" She smiled.

"And who's gonna want that?"

"What about Chad? Isn't he supposed to be saving for a car?" Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Yeah!" He nodded enthusiastically." I'll give it to Chad! "

"Give it to him?"

"Yeah we've been friends for a long time and I've neglected him a little this summer. Been far too busy with someone else!" He leant in and stole a last kiss while the parking lot was empty.

"Well soon you will have plenty of time with him again and I shall be the neglected one." Evie pouted as Troy held her in his arms, his soft lips still inches away from hers. He sighed and frowned himself as the reality hit him.

"What will I do without you?" Then the realisation hit him as he glanced over her shoulder at the shiny car. "Is this goodbye?" How could he go on seeing her without others finding out?

She hugged him tighter, running her fingers over his firm ass.

"Oh course not! I told you. You and I are going to be having some very exciting outings together now. And you need to be able to drive me to our rendevous. Plus! We still haven't had car sex yet! Next weekend maybe?" He chuckled, deep and sexy as hell giving her a twinge down below and making her wish that they could go play now. But, ah well! Work was calling! She grabbed one last kiss before they made their way to their places of work.

Mr Fulton did not even pass a single comment about Troy coming in an hour and a half late. He knew where the boy had been and he would never draw attention to it, Mrs Evans had financially rewarded him for his discretion as she did every year and there was no way that he would ever rock the boat by opening his big mouth about something that in all honesty did not concern him.

Summer came to an end at Lava Springs. Time to return to school. But for Troy things were not the same as barely spoke to him unless it was to do with class. The friends that he had made through her though were still happy to associate with him, Taylor making sure that she did not approve of the way that her friend had cheated on him and then dumped him. Even though she, like all his friends knew about his secret liason with at least Evie's friend Sophie through the sex tape that they had accidentally watched. Troy himself now knew of the discs existance, but had no idea that his friends had seen him in action.

The first weekend after school began he drove and picked up Evie from the station parking lot where her driver dropped her off. The woman smiled at the handsome teen, knowing exactly what was probably gonna happen tonight. Evie gave him directions to an expensive sushi restuarant about half an hours drive out of town. Hopefully there was little chance of being recognised either there or at the disceet little motel that she took him too after their meal.

It was over a week since they had seen each other, although they had spoken most nights on the cell phone that she had given him specifically for talking to her, so that none of his friends would ever find her name of his normal phone. A couple of nights the chats had gotten quite steamy and Troy had ended up jerking off while talking to her and it had driven her crazy! But now as they locked the door to the room and stepped into each others arms she had him all to herself.

_**Hope you liked that. A little shorter than usual, but good things are coming!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Troy and Mrs Evans 15

_**A/N Not such a long wait for this chapter! New character alert! Please read and let me know what ya think! Even if you hate it! **_

_**Luv and Blessings Allie )O(**_

Friday came around much slower for Troy now that he had time with Evie to look forward to. The last couple of weeks since school had started up again they had met up for one night each weekend, either Friday or Saturday and usually went out to dinner. Usually somewhere either far enough away or expensive enough to rule out bumping into anyone who might recognise either of them. After their meal they would go to a motel or even a hotel and take a room for the night. But after spending time getting reaquainted with each others bodies and spending a couple of hours making love, Troy would sneak out the back way and drive himself home so that his parents wouldn't worry. The next morning Sarah, her driver, would pull up in the car and take her lady boss home.

But this weekend they had made special arrangements and they would have the whole weekend together. It was probably the first time that Troy had ever lied to his parents, telling them that he was going to stay with one of the other boys who had worked at Lava Springs over the summer. In reality, he sped off from the parking lot at school only seconds after the bell rang. The trunk of his shiny, new car already packed with a suitcase of clothes as he drove to pick up Evie from outside the coffee shop in town. She placed her own bags in the trunk without Troy even getting out, worried that their eagerness to see each other would cause a PDA that could be seen. Only once they had turned onto the highway leading out of town did he turn briefly to acknowledge her as they sped on their way.

" Hello, my darlin'." He grinned at her his blue eyes sparkling with happiness before he turned back to pay attention to the road as her hand came to rest on his knee, rubbing and squeezing affectionately.

"I've missed you this week," She told him with a sigh, she let go of his thigh and sank back into her seat. He turned to flash her a smile as he moved his hand on the gearstick, his eyes quickly scanning the full length of her before returning his eyes to the road again.

"But we spoke several times this week. Didn't you enjoy my booty call on Wednesday? You sounded like you did!" On the night in question he had lain on his bed for over an hour, dirty talking her as they both pleasured themselves and he had enjoyed listening to her breathless cries as she came from his voice and her own exploring fingers.

"I loved your 'booty call', as you call it!" She giggled, "But hearing your voice like that, all husky and sexy and turned-on, it just makes me miss you all the more!" She carefully leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to his ear. He desperately wanted to turn into that kiss and take her then and there, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

It took them nearly an hour to make it to their hotel. It was an amazingly plush buiding with giant crystal chandeliers and rich gold and red velvet furnishings. But neither really noticed at all. Evie signed in at reception, the woman behind the desk trying hard not to show any sign of interest in this elegant middle-aged woman signing in with this handsome youth who was quite clearly not her son. She took his hand as they made their way to the lifts, a bell-boy carrying their bags up to their room. Or rather, suite of rooms, there was a bedroom a spacious bathroom and a lounge with an enormous leather couch and armchairs. Troy held the door as Evie entered after tipping the bell-boy and waving him away. He looked on the back of the door to find the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, he hung it on the outside of the door and then closed and locked the door. Now they were finally alone.

She stepped towards him and he swept her up in his arms, his mouth dropping to hers as he nibbled gently on her bottom lip before seeking and gaining entrance to her warm mouth. Their tongues slid silently over each others as Evie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with a hunger as his hands slid down her sides, then across to grasp two hand-full of her delicious ass. As he squeezed and kneeded her flesh she moaned into his mouth, then pulled away and brought her lips and then teeth to the lobe of his ear, nipping lightly before blowing gently into the shell of his ear.

"Ooh you make me so hot, baby!" She purred into his ear, then broke into a gasp as he manouvered his knee between her legs, pressing his thigh hard against her sex. Her eyes briefly rolled up and she dropped her head back as she shuddered and held on to him. He let out a throaty chuckle.

"Perfect! " He growled as he decended onto the exposed length of her throat, placing kisses over the flesh. He gave her ass another squeeze and pulled her tighter to him, trembling slightly as her sex ground against him. She dropped one hand down and pressed her fingers to the front of his jeans, feeling his hardness beneath the denim. His lips still ghosting over her throat he let out another growl as she began to work her fingers over his growing erection.

"Evie!" He whined, "I thought you said we had to shower and get ready to go out?" He tossed back his head and began to hump against her hand, pushing his thigh rythymically against her heat and making her give a little cry of pleasure.

"Mmmm!" But I've really missed you! Touching me. Kissing me. Licking me." He chuckled and complied by running his tongue the length of her elegant throat. "Ooooh! Fucking me with that long, hard dick of yours!" He reached her ear and nuzzled behind it giving her chills and making her gasp and mewl. Suddenly he stepped back from her and pulled her gently towards him as he stepped backwards across the room towards a closed door. He knew that Evie had stayed here before.

"I take it that is the bathroom?" He asked turning away from her to guesture towards the door. She looked slightly puzzled, but nodded in reply.

"Well then. Let's kill two birds with one stone!" She still looked confused. "Shower sex!" He laughed and let go of her hand just before they reached the door and began to shed his clothing. She watched for a while enjoying his boyish exuberance as first his shirt and then the wife-beater beneath found themselves flying through the air to land in a crumpled mess behind one of the armchairs.

"Are you gonna join me then?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he pulled his belt from the loops on his jeans and then began to unfasten the fly. " Or are you gonna wait out here and listen to me jerking off!" The jeans slid down his thighs with his black briefs. He ran his hand over his dick, rubbing and squeezing as he waited for her reply. Her eyes went wide as she watched him. He was just so damn sexy! She enjoyed every part of him and everything he did. She slipped out of her shoes and then slipped out of her lace top and her own black jeans. He stepped up to her and reached around her with one arm and expertly flicked open the clasp on her bra and then helped her shed the pretty satin garment. Once it was off and heading towards the resting place of their other clothing he briefly dropped his head and suckled firmly on her nipple, making it harden and Evie let out a long moan as he tasted her flesh. While she stood enjoying his talented mouth, he eased her panties and pantyhose over her hips and down her thighs. She steadied herself against him to lift her feet, each in turn, and shed the last of her clothing. He slipped out of the jeans that had been pooled around his ankles and toed off his trainers. Finally both fully naked they embraced briefly, entwining tongues as they embraced before Troy took her hand and led her into the bathroom with him.

Under the warm water, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Lips and tongues sliding together as he stroked and squeezed at her full, firm breasts , pinching her nipples until they were hard and ready for his warm mouth to take over exploring her body. Evie leant back against the wall, holding onto the shower head to support herself as her other hand reaquainted itself with every inch of his body. From his tightly muscled shoulders and back, down to the smooth globes of his ass and then round to stroke firmly on his fully erect dick. He moaned as her fingers grasped his shaft, circling his hard flesh and beginning to pump him slowly. He lifted his head from her body, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed at her through the steam rising around them.

"Evie! Baby! So nice!" He came up to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her and humping against her, growling at the sensations his movements caused. She let his dick go and pushed back against him, she needed to feel him, inside her. She'd missed him so much! She wrapped her arms back round his neck and spread her legs a little wider, looking down between her breasts to where his hard flesh was being ground against her flat stomach. He kept moving, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted, what they both needed. She brought her head back up to stare straight into his eyes. She gave a soft sigh as she watched his face as he moved a little faster, holding onto her waist as he thrust tight to her. He smiled one of his trademark crooked smiles.

"I love you,Evie." He husked. She smiled back and leant in to kiss him. Just a soft, brief kiss.

"And I love you. My Troy." Her eyes went dark and her she hugged him a little tighter. "Now fuck me, baby!" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips and he reached between them and guided his hardness quickly inside her warm passage. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, her head resting against his shoulder and one hand reaching down to touch his ass as he began to thrust in to her.

He loved her passionately, filling her completely with every thrust into her tightness, loving the feel of her flexing her inner muscles around his sensitive length. He held her tighter, dropping his mouth to her neck and beginning to nibble gently as he drew back and began to pound her harder. His head dropped back and he closed his eyes tight as the water streamed down over his face, soaking his hair. He shook his head, spraying water around as he pumped rythymically inside his lovers body. Evie could barely breathe now. The angle of Troy's thrusts were rubbing his body against her clit everytime he thrust inside her and she was fast loosing control. His hands held onto her ass, pulling her to his thrusts and stopping her from slipping from his arms as he filled her. He came back to nibble on her sweet spot , just behind her ear making her whine a little louder as she thrust back against him. She felt his teeth scraping against her, gentle enough not to cause the mark that he desperately wanted to give her. The mark that showed that she was his. She nuzzled back and twisted to return the gesture, but she wanted him to claim her. She remembered how good it had felt when he had bitten her with his fake fangs at the Midsummer Ball. And walking around afterwards, wondering if anyone could see the mark and what they would think if they knew who had given her the brand on her neck. She moved up to whisper in his ear as he continued to nip with blunt teeth.

"Bite me, baby!" She groaned thrusting herself upon his flesh and holding him as tight as possible. "Please! Troy! Mark me! Make me yours!" He pulled back and watched her face calmly, she thrust hard against him, then dropped her head to the side, offering her flesh to his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, but he moved closer to her flesh, he ran his tongue over the already wet skin as she trembled in his arms, so close to heaven. He watched her face as he held her in his arms.

"Please! Don't tease! Mark me, baby!" She groaned and jerked against him. He loved to see her like this. So turned on that every last trace of the mature, in control woman was gone and all that was left was his aroused, shuddering, animalistic lover, desperate for the climax only he could give her.

He lowered his mouth to her flesh. He kissed with an open mouth, his tongue sweeping over her flesh as she shook in his embrace.

"Harder! Bite me!" She mewled in his arms. He brought his teeth against her body.

"Like this?" He whispered. He bit into her and scrapped his teeth, sucking hard at the same time. He knew that this was gonna leave the mark that she was demanding from him.

"Oh! Yessss!" She hissed as her eyes fluttered then closed. He felt her muscles tightening around his dick as he kept moving inside her, oblivious now to the water gushing down on them. She tried to drop her head back, but he followed her movement , still sucking her firmly as her mouth opened in a low moan that turned into a loud squeal as she released around him. Her body's movements were enough to push him over the edge to join her, finally breaking his connection to her neck to groan his ecstacy as his body pumped violently inside her, filling her with his hot juices.

For a long moment after they had found heaven in each others arms, the only sounds in the bathroom, aside from the rushing water, was their heavy breathing as they fought to calm their racing hearts. Evie went limp in his arms and he allowed her to slip off of his softening dick to stand with him under the spray. Her arms still round his neck and her face nuzzled against the hollow of his shoulder while he placed gentle breathless kisses on her cheek and ear before finally she regained enough composure to turn her face to his and they shared several long tender kisses.

Giving a deep, satisfied sigh she finally broke from his embrace. She smiled up at him, then turned and picked up two sponges and a bottle of vanilla scented shower gel. She squirted some on one of the sponges then handed it to Troy before repeating it on her own sponge. But she did not intend for them to wash themselves, she stepped close to him again and began to stroke the soapy sponge in her hand over his pecs and still erect nipples then smoothed it down towards his abs following the light tracing of hair that led down to his groin. He gave a soft moan and his dick throbbed with her hand that close to it again.

"Evie! I thought we were going out?" He groaned. She pulled away and ignored her original intention of getting him worked up again. She slid the sponge around and began to wash over his back and down over the cheeks of his ass.

"Mmm. Sadly, you are right my dear! We have a busy evening ahead. First, I am gonna take you to the art museum and work on your art appreciation. Then we are going to have a nice romantic meal in one of the best restaurants in the county. And after that, we should be back here ready for bed!"

Troy grinned at her and began to wash her in return, teasing her nipples with the soapy sponge and making her whine a little for him.

"And then we go straight to sleep?" He quizzed with a cheeky grin.

"Well. I don't know. I might have the energy left too make love again! " She gave him a gentle kiss as the water rinsed away the suds from their flesh.

"Mmmm! Yeah well even if you are too tired to do more than lay on your back, I'm sure that I shall still have enough energy in me to make love to you!" He chuckled as he shut off the water and then took her by the hand to help her from the shower to dry off and then they made their way into the bedroom to get dressed ready to go out.

They arrived for an evening opening at the county art museum at just after six o'clock. Evie had also booked them a table at her favourite restaurant in the area. Even if they were busy, they could always find room for her as she knew the owner's wife, another member of her unofficial 'Golf Widows' club! To be fair, not all of the ladies that she normally met up with were married. Some of them were just cougars with a love of late teens, early twenties boys. They normally met up about once a month and would gossip and drink and lunch while their sexy young cubs would entertain themselves until they were needed.

Troy was now dressed much smarter than his usual attire. She had him in a steel blue tailored suit with a white shirt and a tie that matched his eyes. His hair was gelled back and he looked amazing! She had given a little gasp when she'd seen him dressed like that. How damn good was he gonna look in the Gucci suit that she had ordered for him for the next meeting of the GW Club?

He held out his hand and helped her from his car, then they linked arms and she led him into the massive building. They strolled arm in arm down the central corridor of the state art museum. It was not the kind of place that Troy would normally frequent with his Wildcat buddies. He was suprised to find that he was really enjoying it and Evie knew a lot more about art than he expected. She was having fun showing him one of her favourite places to visit. She often came here with her friends and she found it relaxing. They walked through an arch on the left hand side of the corridor into one of the main rooms of the gallery. It was currently housing an exhibition of eighteenth century pastural art from England. He let go of her arm as they drifted apart to examine different pictures on display , pictures of meadows and livestock and quaint thatched cottages.

Troy was standing looking at a particularly pretty picture when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He glanced across at Evie but she was not really paying him any attention at all at that moment. He slowly turned, looking around the hall until he saw a tall, brown-haired guy watching him intently from the other side of the room. When he realised that Troy was aware of him, he made no attempt to hide his interest and smiled softly before stepping over to a red haired woman a short difference from him. He held her arm and leant in to whisper in her ear, still flicking his eyes in Troy's direction as he did. The woman turned to him as he spoke, then turned herself to look in Troy's direction, a smile spreading across her face as she recognised him. It was Evie's friend, Sophie. The woman that he had dominated on Evie's bed over the summer. She had recorded their encounter for Evie's benefit and Troy was now aware of that fact, even though he had yet to watch the film himself. He quickly stepped back over to Evie, as he touched her arm to attract her attention he felt a slight tremor in his body as he realised that the boy with Sophie was still watching him intently.

"Hey, Evie?" But before he had a chance to tell her that her friend was there, she noticed Sophie. Almost at the same second as Sophie recognised her! The two woman gave an excited squeal and dashed across the room, heels clicking on the floor tiles, and enthusiastically embraced. Troy smiled indulgently at the scene before him and then turned back to look at a painting. It showed a view from the top of a mountain down into a lush meadow with sheep dotted about and a sparkling river cutting through the land.

He jumped as a rich, deep voice sounded close behind him.

"Nice view."

Troy turned quickly and looked up into the guys handsome face. So this was Sophie's young man that she had mentioned in her last phonecall to Evie. As he looked over Troy it became obvious to him that the 'view' that he had been observing with luscious hazel eyes was not the pastoral scene but Troy's ass. And as Troy now looked up at him, trembling a little in surprise and confusion he added.

"And even better from the front!"

Troy just stood open-mouthed. What was he supposed to say when another guy was quite clearly coming on to him? The guy was very attractive, a little taller than Troy with golden brown hair in a long crop and sparkling hazel eyes. He grinned back at the teen's confused face and then leant in close again and whispered in his ear.

"You know, there are some interesting paintings over in room seven." He straightened up a little and swept his gaze over Troy's form. "Very... Stimulating!" He gave a chuckle which seemed to go straight through Troy, making him tremble with desire. Why was he affecting Troy in this way?

He just smiled back at him and thanked him before making his way over to room seven.

Oh! Troy stood in the doorway, staring at the large and very naturalistic paintings of lovers in the throes of passion. All male lovers. Troy nearly ran was probably too young to view these paintings, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Young men wrapped in each others arms, kissing and touching and in a couple of others, actually in the act of making love. As he stared at one picture in particular the image of Sophie's hazel eyed boy smiling at him with obvious interest flashed into his brain. He had never found another guy physically attractive before, but he definitely was becoming confused about him. It really didn't surprise Troy, that when he turned around he was being watched from the entrance to the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the door frame with a preditory look on his face. He licked his lips as he watched Troy and the blue eyed boy felt his heart thump, with fear or interest he still wasn't sure of.

"The ladies are ready to move on now. Evie wondered where you were. I'm James, by the way." He offered his hand and Troy reached to shake it, but instead James gripped it firmly and pulled him to him. Troy's confusion increased.

"Troy." He offered.

"Yeah. I know who you are." James let go of his hand as they both came out into the room together. Sophie and Evie saw then and began to walk towards them. Perhaps Troy was reading the signs wrong?

"And I'm not gay." Troy informed him. James paused and turned to him with soft smile and then growled, "Neither am I. " Troy looked incredulous. "But I am bi-sexual!" He swung away and met with Sophie and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek, but winked at Troy as he took in the information. Evie seemed not to have realised that there was anything going on, but in reality she was perfectly aware of James' tastes in boys and from the chat that she and Sophie had had earlier in the week, she was pretty sure that Troy was exactly to his taste. She hadn't intended for them to meet so soon, it was genuinely an accidental meeting. But she had promised to show Troy all that life and the world had to offer and why should a beautiful thing like his restrict himself to one half of the population?

They spent another hour walking round looking at paintings, though none quite as disturbing and confusing to Troy as the ones that had seen in room seven. After a while he relaxed into the company around him, accepting James' quite obvious flirtatious looks and comments that both of the ladies must have quite obviously heard, but neither said a word about it. When they were ready to leave, Evie rang ahead to the restaurant an two extra seats were easily found for a friend of the owner's wife. James drove Sophie in a silver Corvette, following close behind Troy in his Mustang. He wondered whether the car was a present from Sophie, as his had been from Evie, but before he really had time to think about it, they were pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant and he was faced, once again, by the person who was dominating all his current thoughts.

They were seated at a table that was quite tucked away at the back of the dining area. It was a circular table and although he was seated next to Evie, it meant that he was also seated next to James. The guy was being very attentive to Sophie who was sitting opposite Troy, but every now and again he would give Troy a flirty look. flicking his long lashes at the boy or biting on his bottom lip and glancing up at Troy. His heart seemed to be beating faster by the second and by the time they were about to start on their main-courses Troy was becoming rather flustered. They had chatted about various things, how James and Sophie had met and how long it had been going on. It turned out that James was an actor and singer, he was starring in a new television series that Sophie's boss was directing. Four young men as a pop group, all living in the same house together, and it was about all the things that happened on their way to stardom. James was the pretty one of the group and the signs were that the fantasy was going to become a reality. The series was due to begin screening in a month or so and they had already actually recorded a whole album's worth of material to release once the adventure began. Troy was impressed with James' career moves and could see why they would think he would appeal to tween girls. However James' own taste was for cougars and handsome young men. He was just coming up for twenty-two, a little over four years older than Troy, but all through the meal he was making his interest in him pretty obvious to all at the table.

As Troy sat eating his own food he found himself watching James' lips as they wrapped around his cutlery. Troy had never ever thought about kissing another guys lips before but his mind was in such turmoil that he found himself wondering if James' lips were as soft as they looked. He jumped slightly when he felt Evie's hand on his right knee under the table cloth, squeezing and rubbing her thumb in circles. She leant in close to his ear and whispered softly.

"Are you alright, baby?" She grinned at him as he nodded that he was, but her eyes lifted and met with James' as she brushed a soft kiss over Troy's cheek. She was thinking that this could be a lot of fun as she continued rubbing. She lifted her hand from the boys quaking leg and he resumed eating. But under the table she reached across Troy's lap and found the hand that James had dropped to his own knee. She lifted it without a word, rubbing her fingers in circles on his as she guided his hand under the table-cloth and then dropped it down on Troy's left knee. She smiled at the hazel-eyed boy as Troy jolted slightly again, his eyes going wide as she deliberately rested both hands on the edge of the table. Well if she wasn't the one feeling him up, there was only one person close enough for it to be. He turned slightly and stared into James' eyes that seemed to burn right in to him. There was no one close enough but them to hear when he softly spoke.

"Does it feel good,Troy?" His hand slid quickly up and briefly rested on Troy's groin, then he slipped it back onto his knee and rubbed and squeezed some more. Troy felt a familiar stirring and realised that all the occupants of the table were watching him intently. Evie leant in, her eyes flashing with obvious excitement.

"It's alright to give in to desire, my darling. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to fool around with another guy? Hmm? Or perhaps you already have with one of your basketball buddies?"

Still staring intently at James whose fingers were still moving on the fabric of Troy's pants, he shook his head.

"No." He hissed, then he smiled softly. "The thought has never crossed my mind..." He turned to look over his shoulder at Evie's face. The idea of her lover with her friends equally young partner was obviously turning her on. He turned back quick to glance at James, before resuming his meal. Perhaps she had judged it wrong and he had no interest in the other youth. But then he paused and swallowed a mouthful of food, and then turned back to look at James just as he removed his hand from Troy's knee. He smiled gently as he felt his heart thudding in his chest.

"Until tonight."

_**So what do ya think Shae? And everyone else! Let me know!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Troy and Mrs Evans 16

_**A/N Now I know that some of you are not very keen on what is about to happen here, but I want to move in a slightly different direction and see how it goes. So I am warning here that this chapter contains slash. I hope that you like it and would appreciate you letting me know what you think. Luv and Blessings Allie )O(**_

After dinner, where both women avoided desert, but both boys finished up with strawberry cream filled profiteroles, they headed back out to the parking lot. Over dinner they had decided that James and Sophie would join them back at the hotel. Troy again led the way there as James and Sophie followed behind. This time they parked up in the underground parking lot then made their way up to the suite, both couples arm in arm.

Troy paused in the door way as both ladies flopped onto the couch and James dropped into the huge leather armchair. Troy held up the little sign to them, 'Do Not Disturb'.

"So do I put this on the door?" He asked to the room in general.

Evie's head was flopped back on the back of the couch as she and Sophie giggled together like a pair of school girls. It was a consequence of the wine that the ladies had drank over dinner that had left them both rather tipsy. James glanced across at them and raised an eyebrow. So what exactly was gonna go down tonight?

"Yes my darling!" She slurred slightly. "Lock the door and hang the thingy! Whoops!" She laughed out loud. "Better do that the other way round!"

Troy smiled, he had never seen her like this! He hung the little sign though and then shut and locked the door. He was still a little unsure about what was going to happen now that they were no longer alone. Everything was so confusing. He was positively excited by the thought of taking both women to bed at the same time but the youth with the golden brown eyes was a whole different matter. As he made his way over to sit next to Evie on the couch Sophie was watching him with hungry eyes. It felt strange to have her watching him with lust filled eyes while her own lover sat only feet away. But then, he was watching Troy very intently too. She flicked her eyes over to James, watching him watching Troy.

"Hey baby!" She called to him, "Go see what is in the bar for me. Please?" She turned to Evie and grinned as she watched her snuggle closer to Troy.

"More wine, Eve?" She asked her friend. Evie didn't answer straight away, turning instead to give Troy a quick peck on the lips. She watched as James pushed himself up from his seat.

"Yes please, James!" She called to him a little over enthusiastically. "And you can have some too now! No more driving tonight!"

He opened the door and looked in, he found a bottle of red wine that he recognised as one of Sophie's favourites.

"This one do you, ladies?" He asked, holding it up so that she could see the lable.

"Hell yeah!" Sophie chuckled, "As long as it is wet, it will do for me!" James gave a little shrug and reached in again and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"Hey, Troy! You want one of these?" He called across, holding the bottle up. The boy shook his head furiously.

"Not old enough." He stated plainly.

"Well we won't tell if you don't!" Sophie laughed. James picked up a second bottle anyway. He put the bottles on the counter and hunted around and found two wine glasses and a bottle opener. Troy was sitting up rigid with nerves on the couch next to Evie, she leant in closer to him and he began to tremble as she dropped her lips to his again and began to kiss him passionately.

James finished pouring the wine and brought it over. Well, they both seemed to be busy for the moment so he put Evie's glass on the little table at the end of the couch. He gave Sophie her's then leant down for a kiss himself. She reached up for him but he shrugged her off.

"One minute. Let me get my drink." He popped the caps on both the beer bottles and took a healthy glug from his before bringing the second bottle over and setting it down next to Evie's glass. But by now, Evie had managed to manouver herself onto his lap, covering his lips with sloppy and drunken kisses. Troy dropped his head back, growling with pleasure as she sunk her fingers into his hair and scraped his scalp with her fingernails. Her hips moved upon his lap, and she arched into him, bringing his face to the plunging neckline of her top. As she expected, he immediately began to nuzzle against the offered flesh. Her head lolled back as his tongue snaked out and found her hard nipple. As she watched them Sophie gave a little gasp then another giggle as she noticed the love-bite that Troy had given her friend, earlier in the day.

"Oooh! Someone got a little hungry waiting for dinner, huh?" Evie lifted up and gave her a confused, 'huh?' Sophie touched her own throat in the same place as Troy had marked her. Evie was finding thinking a little hard at the moment, but her confused look suddenly disappeared as she remembered what had happened in the shower.

"Oh yeah!" She pulled her top and bra down to completely expose one breast and guided Troy's warm mouth to her nipple. "Suck me, boy!" She demanded, then purred with pleasure as he complied. "Well, we were building up an appetite and ... Fuck! " She ground her pussy against the rapidly growing bulge in the front of Troy's pants. " I just needed this gorgeous young thing to taste me!" He was rather shocked with himself how open he was to fooling around with her while they were being watched.

Sophie still sat only inches from where he was seated, James was standing just in front of his lover, calmly swigging on his beer as he watched what was happening with hungry eyes, though which one of them was turning him on the most was debatable. He set his bottle down for a while, then shrugged out of his jacket and removed his tie. He threw them onto the empty chair and then came back to the couch, pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers as he approached. He glanced across at Evie as she began to gyrate on Troy's lap.

"Mmm! That looks kinda nice doesn't it?" He growled as he slowly came closer to her , stradling her legs as he did. Would you like a little lap dance, Soph? Rub myself against that lovely flat tummy? Or I could rub myself against your lips? If you would like me to, of course."

To be honest, Sophie was a hell of a lot drunker than Evie and she wasn't really sure that she was up for much at all! But when he settled himself on her thighs and began to gyrate, pushing his groin closer with every circle of his hips, her eyes seemed to cross and her head dropped back completely. He reached down and pulled up his shirt, knowing that Sophie would appreciate seeing his abs, the v-cut of his hips and the faint trail of down disappearing into his waist-band. He leant over and rested his free hand on the back of the couch as he rocked his body against hers, rubbing his swelling bulge against her clothed breasts. He was obviously enjoying the woman's body but still he glanced across at Troy while he nuzzled Evie's breast still while she stayed moving on Troy's own lap. James licked his lips.

"Feel's good, huh, Troy?" He asked the younger boy. Troy lifted his mouth from Evie's flesh, not really sure whether he should answer or not. His face flushed slightly, but he grinned at him. He reached for the bottom edge of her top and began to pull both it and her bra up off of her body, exsposing both her breasts and then he moved in to mouth the previously neglected twin. He flicked his eyes up to look at the golden eyed God on Sophie's lap, and grinned around a mouthful of warm, firm flesh. As he suckled her she continued to writhe on him, but his mind was beginning to wander. As much as he loved and desired Evie he was looking at James in ways that he had never thought of another guy before. Sophie had begun to flop right back in her seat, James looked a little worried for a moment before realising that it was just the drink. He gave a couple more rolls of his hips and then realised that she really wasn't conscious of what was happening anymore, He grinned down at Troy before climbing back off of her lap and going to flop back down on the armchair with his bottle. He watched intently as Evie continued to writhe on her lover's lap for a while longer. All to soon though her movements began to faulter and it became quite obvious that she wasn't gonna be getting up to much with her boy either. She slipped from Troy's lap after giving him a last nipping kiss on his lips, then settled back down on the couch and snuggled closer to Sophie.

Troy was feeling confused and frustrated. His body was still aroused and pulsing with desire and yet she was abandoning him and leaving him hanging. He watched her as she cuddled up to her friend and she looked back at his puzzled face. She giggled drunkenly and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Poor Sophie! You really can't handle your drink, can you?" Sophie's eyes fluttered open and she mumbled her friend's name before embracing her tightly.

"Hugs,Eve?" She slurred and both women giggled again and curled into each others grip a little closer. Evie gave a sigh of contentment.

"What about these two?" She waved her arm in an arch in the general direction of the two youths who were sitting watching them with the signs of their aroural still obvious through their clothing. Sophie lifted her head and looked at each in turn.

"Well there is probably sport on the television in the bedroom." She suggested, then laughed. "Or they could probably entertain themselves for a couple of hours. Oooh! But I'd rather they did that when I was up to watching them! " Evie growled softly in agreement.

James stood from his seat and began to head for the open bedroom door.

"Do you like hockey, Troy? I think there was a game on tonight." He gave a beckoning gesture to the younger guy and waited to see if he would follow.

Troy looked across at Evie as she snuggled with her friend and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you go watch tv, I'm just gonna have a little nap. We'll come see you when we feel up to it." Then she reached out and ran her hand over his bicep and gave a cheeky little wink. "Have fun, my darling!" She flicked her eyes towards the brunette in the doorway of the bedroom making it pretty clear what kind of fun she was thinking off. Troy gave a little shrug and then stood, he hesitated for a moment before picking up the bottle that had been left for him and slowly following the other boy into the bedroom.

The bed was massive, and so was the tv! James turned it on then fiddled with the remote for a while until the obvious sights and sounds of the game appeared on the screen. He took another swig from his bottle before launching his body backwards onto the middle of the bed. He plugged the bottle with the pad of his thumb to stop any accidents and then wriggled himself back until he was propped up against the pillows . He draped one arm behind his head and settled down. He took another mouthful of beer before turning his attention away from the action on the screen to see where Troy was. The confused teen stood just inside the doorway he was flicking his gaze between the television and the guy on the bed. He lifted the bottle to his lips but just as he took his first taste of the brew, James eyes settled on him again and his breath caught and he came close to choking.

"You OK, dude?" James asked. Troy covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he stopped the coughing fit that it provoked. He nodded furiously and James grinned and patted the bed beside him. "Don't stand there then! Come on! Get comfortable and lets watch this thing!"

Nervously, Troy slipped his shoes off and then sat on the bed on the opposite side to James and slid back until he was paralel to James but with a fair amount of mattress between them. Troy relaxed back and took another sip of his beer. James made no attempt to get closer to him, so he found himself relaxing into the guy's company much quicker than he expected to. Both of their body's calmed down as they watched the game and chatted about any and everything. James did still keep giving Troy the occassional flirty look, but Troy was beginning to give as good as he got. They both finished their beers, and a second and then they were onto a third as the match came to an end. Troy flopped back onto the bed, his head just slightly woozy and a sudden rush of lust begin to sweep through his body, he felt a familiar throb in his groin.

James had the remote in his hand again and was quickly flicking through channels, looking for something that they could watch. He was taking another drink from the bottle in his grip, eyes closed, still pressing the button, when he heard a growl from beside him, followed quickly by a soft, 'Oh fuck!'

He stopped pressing the button and opened his eyes to view the screen. Two extremely handsome, young and very naked young men were in each others arms. Kissing passionately while their hands explored each others bodies, dicks hard in the grip of their lover. James subconsciously licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip. He turned quickly and looked at Troy. He looked deeply embarrassed but the way that his breath was beginning to become slow and deep, it was obvious that he was enjoying the images.

"Shall I leave this on then, Troy?" James voice jolted him back to reality and he blushed furiously. "It's OK to be turned on by that." James guestured to the screen again. " Do you like it?" He leant towards the boy, watching him as he tried and failed to tear his eyes from the two boys on the screen who were now kissing flesh and rubbing their bodies tighter together. Troy took a deep breath and prepared to bolt from the bed as James came a little closer. But as he suddenly found him staring straight into his eyes, a soft smile on his face, he found his fear leaving. "It's alright. I won't touch you. Just settle back down and enjoy the view."

Both boys lay on the bed, watching as the two on the screen became more intimate, kissing licking and tasting every inch of flesh on view. Troy's mouth was dry and his dick was almost back to full erection again, he flicked his eyes in the direction of James again and felt his breath catch as he saw what he was doing. His already loosened shirt was now fully open, revealing his muscular body to the room, his pants were now un-buttoned and un-zipped and his hand was slipped inside his pants. His breathing had become a little ragged as Troy watched as his hand moved firmly over his own hardness. James seemed totally oblivious to the boy on the bed to him, but in reality Troy was all that he was thinking of. He wanted him, but he wanted Troy to be a willing partner. In his mind the two guys on the screen were him and Troy, tasting and exploring each others bodies as he showed the younger boy just how much further he could push him in the pursuit of pleasure. He gave a soft moan and tossed his head back, wide hazel eyes noticing that Troy was watching, up on his side and staring straight at James' half clothed body. For once, James didn't know what to say, he just gave a shrug and continued working his hand over his sex, fingers reaching beneath his shaft to press into his balls.

"Don't you find this a little ... Stimulating?" He asked waving his free hand towards the screen. Troy did not answer but the bulge in his pants said that he did. Very much so.

"Why don't you join me?" Troy wasn't sure what James was asking, he was curious as to how it would feel to have the other guy touching him, but really nervous too. Even with the alcohol in his body making him feel more relaxed than normal. Seeing the look on Troy's face, James gave a chuckle.

"I don't mean touch me! Unless you'd like to. I meant, why don't you touch yourself too, if the movie is making you hot. " Troy just watched him as he bit down on his lip. James felt like he could almost see the cogs in Troy's brain ticking over as he tried to decide whether he should do it or not. "Well, if you don't mind. I feel a little overdressed." He pretended to be uninterested in whether Troy was bothered as he slipped out of his shirt and then briefly stood up and dropped his pants and boxers on the floor. He knew that the boy was watching, but just settled back down on the bed and slid back up to the pillows. He heard Troy give a slight moan as he wrapped his fingers around his hard dick and began to slowly jerk himself off.

Troy lay there for a while, trying to ignore what James was doing and concentrate on the action on the screen instead. One of the young lovers was now kneeling before the other working his hard dick in and out of his eager mouth while both moaned with obvious pleasure. Didn't really help as that was exactly what Troy was imagining doing with James. He had never thought of another guy in that way, but whether it was the drink or the visual stimulation he couldn't tell, but he soon found himself watching what James was doing out of the corner of his eye. The older boy was perfectly aware that Troy was watching him, but when he noticed the blue eyed boy slip from the bed he thought that maybe this was a step too far for him. But Troy stood there at the end of the bed and watched the screen intently for a while. He turned to glance over his shoulder, straight into James' arousal flushed face and smiled softly , eyes flicking up to view the other through his long lashes. James paused briefly waiting for Troy's next move. Turning back to the screen, he slowly shed his shirt and tossed it across the room, James let out the breath that he didn't realise that he had been holding as Troy turned to face him with his fingers making short work of the fastenings of his pants. Both his pants and boxers were soon flying through the air to join his shirt. He climbed slowly back onto the bed and moved carefully just a little closer to James before settling himself onto his back.

He grinned at James and began to work his fist up and down his hard length, he tried not to watch James' own movements, but he just couldn't stop it! His mind seemed slightly befuddled with lust, he had never felt like this before. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was really attracted to the boy next to him on the bed. He stopped stroking himself and turned on his side facing James. He ran his eyes over every inch of his amazing and muscular body, the soft lips and the sparkling hazel eyes. He felt his stomach do a flip as he began to lean in closer.

"James?" He took a deep breath, why was he even thinking about this? "Do you mind..? Would you like ...? Can I? Can I kiss you?" He was virtually shaking as he awaited the answer, staring intently at James' face and biting down on his own bottom lip. Wondering if perhaps he had done the wrong thing and all the flirting had just been teasing him. James let go of his own dick after giving it a squeeze to control the massive pulse of pre-cum that erupted at Troy's words. He'd almost lost control seeing those baby-blues watching him so earnestly. He turned to face him licking his lips in anticipation. Hmm? Things were heating up! The boys on the screen cried out loudly in the background as James felt his heart begin to pound harder. He was pretty sure that Troy's would be beating a little faster too as he growled his answer.

"Of course, baby. If you're sure that is what you want?" Troy was slightly amused to hear another guy call him 'baby', but he shook the thought aside and lowered his lips to James'. He ghosted his lips quickly over James' feeling their softness against his. He pulled back with a little whine and watched his face intently. James smiled softly.

"OK?" He reached out and stroked Troy's cheek with his fingers, expecting him to pull back at any second. If he was just satisfying his curiousity, that might have been enough for him, but Troy was trembling inside. Why should it feel so good? It was so brief but he wanted more. He took a long slow breath and then lifted himself up slightly on his arm and moved in to kiss him again. James pushed back against him, tilting his head and closing his eyes. He gently sucked on Troy's lip as he experimentally pushed out his tongue and slid it over the older guy's top lip. He pushed his tongue inside and James surrendered, allowing him to explore his mouth and suck on his tongue, little moans slipping out from time to time. He began to roll back over onto his back, wrapping his arms tightly around James' neck and pulling him with him until he was sprawled half on top of Troy, taking over the dominance of the kiss and bringing his hand up to rest on Troy's hip. His fingertips scraped the boy's v-cut then slipped round to dig into the firm globes of his ass. Troy's mind was in turmoil. What the fuck was he doing? But it felt so damn good! James' kisses were becoming hot and hard, pressing himself tighter to the boy beneath him, he lifted up onto his knees,never breaking the kiss and squeezing a little harder on the flesh in his hand. Troy felt that he should stop, that maybe this was going too far, but everytime he thought that, another wave of pleasure would sweep over him and he couldn't do it.

James finally broke the kiss, only to move down Troy's body, slowly trailing kisses down over his chin and on to his throat. Troy gave a little gasp and held him a little tighter. His voice was deep with lust and shook as he began to talk to James between moans.

"Oh fuck! J, James! What are you doing to me, man?" He had slipped further down and was nibbling on Troy's nipples, switching from one to the other, making them harder by the second. James chuckled darkly and moved back up to nuzzle behind Troy's ear, flicking his tongue over the flesh and then sucking on the lobe of his ear, his hand now stroking over his abs. The boy shivered with pleasure.

"You OK, baby? Does it feel good?" He gave a couple of kisses on his cheek and lips while Troy moaned louder and found himself pressing up towards James' body. He wanted to be touched. Everywhere.

He lifted up and moved closer, moving slowly on the bed, staring into James eyes, knowing what his body wanted even if his mind kept telling him that it was wrong.

"I want you closer. " He growled softly. " As close as you can be." He lay back down biting his lip and waiting to see what would happen. James moved over him, as he had hoped he would, knealing between Troy's thighs, looking down at him with his hazel eyes dark with lust. He dropped his mouth to Troy's again and kissed him gently.

"Are you sure? " But he lowered himself carefully onto Troy's body, gasping himself as their hard dicks made contact with each other. Troy's mouth opened wider as he cried out from the stimulation and James took advantage of the opportunity by ramming his tongue as far down the boy's throat as he could. It made Troy moan even louder as his mouth was explored in great detail. James' hands slid up to hold him still, fingers sinking into his hair even through the gel. He scrunched it between his fingers, scrapping along Troy's scalp with his fingertips, twisting him to get a better purchase on the boy's warm and eager mouth.

His hips began to move instinctively, rolling against Troy and pressing his own throbbing dick against his. He briefly wondered if he should be doing this. Troy had shown signs of confusion and he knew that the alcohol was melting away his inhibitions. He found the youth extremely attractive but he didn't want to feel that he had manipulated him or was taking advantage of the boy's condition. He moved his hips a little faster so that Troy was fully aware of what was happening between them. He questioned him one more time.

"Are you completely sure that you are happy with this?" He asked as he broke the kiss. Troy managed to get his heels beneath himself on the bed and still holding onto James' shoulders he thrust his body up hard against his. A jolt of pleasure streaked through his body and he felt himself release a spurt of precum onto Troy's dick and abs. Troy looked straight up into his eyes, arching his body up into James' and whining with absolute pleasure.

"So you're sure?" He asked again and Troy answered with a curt nod of his head and another thrust and moan. James broke into a wide grin and chuckled.

"OK, then! Shall we take this a little further? Hmm?" He lifted up from Troy's body, even a s the boy tried to thrust against him again. "How do you feel about... This?" He reached down between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Troy's pulsing dick. He began to stroke him slowly and deliberately. Troy's mouth dropped open in a gasp and his head flopped back onto the pillow as he continued to arch into James' touch.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He chanted as he thrust firmly into his grip. James ran his thumb firmly over the slit, smoothing the escaping fluid over the head of his dick and making him shake and thrust uncontrolably. It was a while since he had been with another guy and he had missed the feel of hard muscles and tight abs beneath his fingers. Plus, of course, the feel of a throbbing dick in his hand that wasn't his own.

He moved off of Troy's body, earning him a groan of disapointment that was quickly swallowed by another shuddering moan of pleasure as he scraped his thumbnail over the leaking slit again. He loved the look of unadulterated pleasure on the boy's face as he now lay on his side next to him. His own, now neglected dick was so hard that it lay flat against his body, he glanced down at himself before watching his hand moving on Troy's dick again.

"You know." He whispered softly, "I think it might be nice of you to return the favour." Troy looked a little confused and half sat up, leaning back on his elbows. James let go of his body and then guestured to his own throbbing member. "Only if you want to. I won't push you if you don't want to." He reached across and returned to stroking Troy firmly again. His eyes fluttered as he gave another panting breath. By now the movie was little more than background noise as he pushed himself a little further upright and reached a slightly shaking hand out towards James' body that gave a jolt all of his own as he watched with anticipation, licking his lips and still stroking Troy. When Troy's hand finally made contact with his flesh it was James' time to let out a long shuddering breathy moan. Troy's eyes flicked up to look into his there was lust and a little concern in them.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked as he moved his fist up and down the hard dick in his grasp.

"Hell! Yeah!" James moaned back, "Just do to me what feels good to you. " He thrust himself into Troy's grip and continued to stimulate Troy. Both young men now writhing in each other's grip, James leaning in to pepper kisses over Troy's chest. Everything in Troy's mind was smothered out but the fire of pleasure sweeping through him as James kissed him everywhere. As he began to kiss down Troy's torso he felt his heart beating placed firm kisses on Troy's hip at the start of his v-cut and then began to move down, still holding Troy's dick away from his body. He had by now twisted himself out of Troy's grip again and Troy was pretty sure where he was heading and began to roll his hips again, eager for the pleasure that he knew it would bring. His mind was racing, he was thinking about Evie and what they had done earlier in the evening in the shower. The way that she touched him, and kissed him. All the new things she had taught him in the bedroom in the previous three months. She had told him she wanted him to experience everything that the world had to offer. Was this one of the things that she meant?

His mind was suddenly crystal clear with nothing but pure pleasure as James' soft lips wrapped around the head of his dick. Sucking slowly, teeth scraping gently over his sensitive flesh, tongue flickering quickly over the slit. Troy gave a cry and scrabbled for purchase on the bedclothes, one hand tightening on the covers, the other finally coming to rest on James' shoulder, gripping the tanned flesh as his hips lifted without control as he subconsciously asked for more. And more was something that James definitely knew how to give.

Troy enjoyed oral sex with Evie and she was the best he had out of all the women that he had been with in the time since he had become sexually active. But James was a whole different ball game! Unlike a woman, he knew exactly what felt good because he knew what it felt like. He pulled off of the boy's throbbing organ and tapped it against his tongue, enjoying the taste of the the precum that covered his tastebuds and the much louder moans that Troy emitted as he watched James intently. The visual increasing his excitement as well as the physical stimulation. A thread of thick white cum trailed in the space between their bodies as James held himself away slightly, his tongue extended towards Troy's visably throbbing dick. He glanced up at Troy's face through the long, downturned lashes over his beautiful hazel eyes. Troy was watching back, just about, his head kept lolling back from time to time, exclaimations of pleasure and curses slipping from his lips between moans. His stomach muscles flexed of their own accord, causing his body to scrunch op as he tried to control his excitement. Never had he imagined that being with another guy would feel like this, the pleasure so sharp and extreme. James dropped down and took him to the back of his throat, sucking hard, tongue moving on the shaft and his nose burried in Troy's pubic hair as he struggled a little to breath around the boy's rapidly pulsing organ. He pulled off again, his lips tight around him, a soft 'pop' as he let Troy lose from his mouth.

Grinning a preditory grin he crawled up the boy's body, pausing at the right moment to rub his own hard flesh against Troy's letting out a deep growl of pleasure as he did. He again asked Troy if he was alright with what was happening on the bed and was pleased with his frantic nods to the affirmative. He settled down on top of Troy again and began to nibble and kiss at the hard buds of his nipples was by now almost senseless from the extreme stimulation that he was experiencing from James' mouth. He lay giving little whimpers of pleasure while James explored over his chest again, reaching up occasionally to kiss his lips and rape his mouth with his powerful tongue. Troy's hands stroked over James' hip, wanting more, needing release but almost too scared to ask for it. He felt his companion's body still and the soft brown hair resting against his chest. He twisted a little and lifted James head to face him, with his fingers resting on the slightly stubbled chin. The hazel eyes flashed as he smiled.

"Time to take you to heaven, babe." James whispered, pushing himself up on his knees again he gave Troy a long tender kiss with a mouth that still tasted of Troy. Sliding back down to settle between Troy's feet he took his hardness into his mouth again, eyes watching Troy intently as he arched and flexed beneath him. His tongue and lips and mouth pushed Troy ever closer to where he wanted to be. The boy's hips began to move erratically as he felt the rising tide of ecstacy. He tried to warn James, but his breathless cries wouldn't let him.

"J J Ja Jamie!" He exploded with pleasure. Several long hard jets or warm, salty cum released from his tightening balls to be eagerly sucked in and swallowed by the beautiful young man above him. He didn't think he had ever cum as hard as that in his entire life. His mind was blacked out to nothing but the physical feel of what they had just done and the incredible pulsing still in his dick even as James slowly drew back off of him again. He moved across to sit next to Troy, reached up with his hand and wiped his mouth with the back of it.

"You OK, Troy? He asked as the boy continued to lay flat on his back,eyes closed, arms folded up over his forehead, panting heavily with his body still visably shaking. He lowered his arms and his eyes flicked open with one of his customary crooked grins. James was suprised at he fluttering feeling that erupted in his chest as the baby-blue eyes stared up at him. Struggling slightly, Troy pushed himself upright and turned to face James. Still grinning like a mad thing he took a deep steadying breath and wrapped his arms around James' neck, raising to his knees to give him a dominant kiss. All well and good , but James was still yet to reach his own climax and the growl that came from him was tinged with frustration. Troy sat back on his heels, studying James' body and the way his chest moved as he panted slightly.

"I. I. I'm not sure that I can do that to you. Jamie." Troy told his slowly, using the name that had come to him as he climaxed. "But I reckon I can jerk you off. If you want?"

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, baby! That's fine by me! " He joined Troy on his knees as he wrapped his fingers around James' dick again. James lifted up a little and held onto Troy, bringing him in for more hot kisses as he began to move his fingers up and down James' length, grinning into his mouth as he writhed in Troy's grip, hips beginning to piston into the tightness of the boy's fingers as his pleasure began to build steadily. He pulled away from Troy's kisses and burrowed his face against his neck instead, whispering breathy moans and filthy remarks into his ear, making him shudder as his own arousal began to build again.

Troy's confusion had lessened now, his mind taken over with the desire to give and receive pleasure. He wanted to see James cum, hear his cries as he exploded in ecstacy and the realisation that he was the one in control now excited him very much. James' movements became ragged and uncontrolled , his mouth open releasing harsh, panting breaths. His eyes were shut again, but Troy grabbed his chin, tilting his head so that he could watch his face closely.

"Open your eyes for me!" He demanded, sending another thrill through James' body. It was a struggle but he managed it and stared into the guy's face as he continued panting and thrusting harder, Troy gripped him tighter.

"Why?" He breathed, but his body suddenly arched back and Troy felt the dick in his hand pulse powerfully. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" He screamed and Troy's need to look into James eyes was overtaken with the fascination to watch as James came violently, shooting several jets of thick seed over Troy's fingers and splashing onto both of their naked bodies. Troy didn't stop stroking, taking the guy completely through his climax until he was spent. James flopped forward, his arms now around Troy's shoulders and his body tight to his as his breathing began to steady and slow down.

Troy immediately began to kiss and nip at James's shoulders, trailing kisses up his neck to whisper into his ear. Why did it feel so good? He was with another guy for fucks sake! He could understand feeling this good and this aroused with Evie, but James was another guy! OK. So he was an extremely beautiful guy, with gorgeous sexy eyes, long lashes and a body to die for. But he was still a guy and Troy was not gay. Was he?

When James settled him self onto his back on the massive bed, Troy stayed on his knees for a while, still struggling with his feelings for the golden eyed God laying naked on the bed. He watched as James picked up the remote and changed the channel on the TV before clicking it off. What should Troy do? He finally lay down on the bed a little way away from James with his back turned to him, but as he tried to close his eyes he felt a hand touch his waist.

"Troy." James voice sounded a little worried. "You OK, babe?" Oh and that seemed so very alien to him still. Hearing the other guy call him that, but then perhaps what was more alien was that it caused butterflies in Troy's tummy and a flush of desire on his skin. Troy rolled over to face him and smiled softly at James' concerned look.

"Yeah." He gave a short nod. "Just a little confused." James tilted his head and watched as Troy stared into his eyes, he bit down on his lip before flicking his tongue out to moisten his lips, subconsciously inviting Troy to kiss him again. And Troy liked kissing James, it made him feel so good and James really knew what he was doing. He leant in close again and their lips brushed together a couple of times before Troy latched on, kissing him deeply and passionately, both boys moaning loudly as they wrapped their arms around each other. Why did something that he had never even considered feel so damn amazing?

James pulled away from him finally and dropped his head back, mouth opening wide and eyes scrunching up as he yawned wide. He looked adorable.

"Are you tired, James?" Troy asked leaning to place a soft kiss on the guy's chest.

"Mmm! Think it may be time to sleep." He mumbled tiredly. "No sign of the ladies. Do you think that we should check on them?" Troy glanced towards the door, but then sighed and shook his head.

"Nah. Evie would have let me know if she needed me." He hopped off of the bed and dashed over and hit the dimmer switch. When he came back to the bed, James was sprawled on his front on the bed, his eyes drooping closed as sleep began to take him. Troy slid onto the bed, unsure of how close he should get to the older guy. James slid his arm out and squeezed the cheek of Troy's ass before sliding his hand up to his waist and pulling him towards him.

"Come snuggle!" He moved himself closer to Troy as he laid down on the bed and pulled him tight to him, his knees raising up to spoon around Troy's body. Troy was still nervous and his body was full of tension for a brief while.

"Relax! I won't hurt you." James mumbled again. He placed one last kiss on the back of Troy's neck. His arm curled around and rested on Troy's stomach, he stroked his fingers over his abs for a few seconds, before finding Troy's hand and locking his fingers with Troy's. He gave a wriggle as he got himself comfortable against the younger boys muscular form and then just whispered a brief 'Goodnight' before his eyes flickered and closed and he was off to dreamland.

Troy lay for a while listening to the sound of his own and James' breathing. When the sound behind him evened out and he was sure that he was sleeping he finally let his nervousness leave him and relaxed into his embrace. As he felt himself drift away, his last thought was of the hazel eyes looking down at him. What the hell was happening to him?

Outside in the lounge, Evie and Sophie were both wide awake, listening intently to the sounds coming from the bedroom. Now it was obvious that the boys were asleep, they snuggled up to each other and prepared to sleep again themselves. Sophie opened an eye and grinned just as Evie was about to sleep herself.

"See! " She chuckled, "Told you that Troy would love James! " Evie swatted her with her hand.

"OK! Know all!" She chuckled back. "Now sleep!"

And throughout the suite both couples were fast asleep. Though neither with the person or gender that they had arrived with!

_**There is something new coming from me. A different fandom and extremely dark, but I'm hoping that some of you will follow me as I explore a whole new world. **_


	17. Just a Note

Troy and Mrs Evans

_**A/N **_

_**This is just a little post to tell you how things are going with this particular story. This was never a story with a projected end point, it was pretty much just strung together PWP stories. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it but when I started moving it in a slightly different direction because I didn't want it to get too repetitive ( Adding a male interest for Troy ie 'slash' ) People were not too happy. I write for my own pleasure and I was getting a little bored of the same kind of thing. I do have a proper chapter 17 half-written, but it does include a foursome with Sophie and Troy getting intimate with James again and I didn't think anyone wanted to read it so it is unfinished. I have written a little more in the last week, to be honest, the first time I worked on it in months. I did have various scenarios worked out in my notes, but is there a point in writing them if people just want a repeat of what is already written? I could write a couple more chapters if there is interest, but I would really appreciate it if any questions about this story are directed here and not in the guise of 'reviews' for other stories in an entirely different fandom. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Waiting to hear what you think **_

_**Allie )O(**_


End file.
